Baby Doll
by K. R. Walker
Summary: Upon moving to the Destiny Mainlands, Sora Strife and Roxas Fair have no idea just what they're in for. A tale of five couples, each with their fair share of drama, romance, secrets and lies. Rated M for language, alcohol use and sexual content. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.
1. Chapter One: A New Beginning

**Sora**

* * *

_Alarm. Alarm. Alarm. Alarm._

My eyes twitch open and I swat at the nearest thing to me.

"Ow! Damn, Sora! You tryin' to kill me?" my dad asks, rubbing his cheek.

I sit up in bed and blink slowly, trying to wake up. "Why were you saying 'alarm' in my ear over and over?"

He shrugs, "Dunno. You weren't awake and I was afraid you'd be late for school. It's your first day, you know."

I roll my eyes and scowl, "I'm not stupid, Dad. My alarm is due to go off any minute now."

As if on cue, my clock starts blaring one of my favourite songs. I reach over and slap the "off" button, giving him a look. He just backs out of my room slowly. "Sorry, bud. Get a shower and get ready. I'll have breakfast ready for you."

I sigh and pry myself out of bed, trudging to my bathroom and showering before my first day of high school. I get dressed in one of my typical outfits, a red t-shirt, a dark blue hoodie, and dark blue jeans with blue and yellow Converse.

"Sora! Come to breakfast, you'll be late!" Dad yells up the stairs, and I sigh again. He's being totally over protective and worrying entirely too much. Just because I've never gone to a real school before, he goes into complete Dad-mode. Usually, the dynamic between us is much more relaxed and friend-like. I mean, it's just been the two of us since I was a little kid, living on the island and worrying about nothing but ourselves and each other.

But living on the island year round came with it's penalties. Dad had to home school me, and I never really made friends. Yeah, kids from the mainland would come to the beach all the time, but we lived on the other side of the island, with our own little beach all to ourselves. There was only one person who ever wandered onto our property... a red-haired girl, with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen... The moment I saw her, my heart nearly stopped. But... I only saw her once, and I know I'll never see her again.

"Whoa..." I comment, looking at the feast that Dad has on the table. "Uhm... you didn't need to do this, Dad..."

"I know... I just feel so bad that we had to move off the island, Sora..." he says, setting a plate down in front of me.

"I've told you before, I totally understand. You had a great opportunity for work, Dad," I assure him. He's a marine biologist, and he's been collecting data on the island's fish since I can remember. Now he has to chance to put that data to use at a lab here in the city. Sometimes it amazes me how much he knows about the ocean.

He nods and smiles, "Aren't you nervous, though? You never really interacted with kids your age before..."

"Way to be reassuring, Dad," I say, chuckling. "I'll be fine. You've made sure I have absolutely everything I need to be fine, including the car that I didn't really want or need."

"I just want you to feel independent. I've occupied so much of your life, I don't want to smother you..."

I've never felt like he smothers me, but I guess I can see what he's saying. His new job is going to keep him away from home a lot, so I'll need a way to get around the city without him.

"Shit... I have to go. I didn't realize what time it was," I say, getting up and grabbing my car keys.

He stands up as well, checking me over, "You have your book bag? Remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, Dad... you drove me there about six times last week," I laugh a little, heading out the door. Getting in my car, it starts to sink in that I'm really going to be starting high school today. It's real now.

* * *

"Sora ...Strife? You can take a seat wherever you'd like," my first teacher of the day tells me. There's a few empty seats around the classroom, and I have no clue where to sit.

Suddenly, some small black-haired girl starts waving her arms around, "Psst! Come sit by us!" she says, patting the seat next to her.

I take the seat and smile at her, "Thanks. I'm Sora," I say, extending my hand.

She looks at it a bit weirdly and shakes it, "I'm Xion. This is my sister, Namine, and my friend boyfriend Riku," she introduces her friends to me, a blonde girl that looks exactly like her, and a tall white-haired guy.

"So... are you two twins or something?" I wonder, feeling like I've seen them somewhere before. But, that would be impossible.

"Triplets, actually. Our third sister, Kairi, isn't in this class," Namine says, smiling. "So I hear you come from the island?"

I jump a little, "How did you know that...?"

Xion sighs, "Ugh, don't ask... she thinks she's psychic, but I think she's just insane."

Namine whacks her on the arm and scoffs, "Whatever! See how you like it when I go all Carrie on your ass one day!"

_Ohhh... kay..._

"Yeah, I lived on the island my whole life until now," I say, trying to brush off the weird conversation between them. Are all the students here this odd?

They start whispering between them, and I sigh and turn to the teacher, waiting for class to begin. _It's him, I know it's him! Who else could it be? _I hear Namine whisper to Riku, who looks just as confused as me. I turn to say something to her, but the teacher starts class and I decide not to test my luck on my first day.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Mom. Mommmmm," I pry the bottle of vodka out of her fingers and try to wake her. "Mom, come on... you need to take me to school..." I don't know why I try. She's in no shape to drive, and she's not waking up any time soon.

"Uhm... Zack? Could you maybe drive me to school...?" I ask my step-father, peeking my head into his study. Of course, he's already working. That's all he does.

He doesn't even bother to look up from his papers. "Can't. Too busy, I have a big case today. Ask your mother."

_Don't you think I tried? _"She's passed out again..."

"God damn it, Tifa..." he mutters, then shrugs at me, "Well, you can walk, can't you?"

"It's my first day of school here, Zack... I don't know how to get there."

I can sense the irritation coming from him, and I just sigh and shut the door, pulling out my phone to look up directions. I've only got fifteen minutes to get there, but it looks like it's just around the block. I grab my bag and head out, trying to forget the fact that my mother might not wake up this time.

* * *

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Fair," I repeat again. _Come on, did they really not tell you I was coming? _My dimwit teacher just stares at me, and I point to the room number on my schedule. "This is room 204, right? You're Ms. White?" She nods, and I sigh. "Then this is my class. I'm a new student, we just moved here from Twilight Town. Look, can I just take my seat?"

She nods again and I growl, sliding into a seat in the back row. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I look at it under my desk, smiling at the text from my girlfriend, Olette.

_How's your first day going? Miss you._

I grin and tap my fingers across the screen, answering her. _Sucks. The teacher didn't even know who I was. Typical. Miss you too._

_Haha, aww. Omg, Hayner got in a fight with Seifer this morning and kicked his ass!_

This makes me chuckle a little, knowing that my best friend had been working out every day just to be able to stand up to Seifer. That guy had bullied us since we were kids. _Awesome! Got what he deserved. Tell Hayner congrats for me.  
_

_Will do! Pence says hi, haha._

_Tell him hi for me. :P I wish you were here, babe..._

_Me too. :( Why did you have to move? We only have a year and a half left of school...!_

I frown and sigh under my breath. _You know why... Zack wanted to expand his law firm, and mom just follows him around like an idiot._

_Why do you call him Zack? Isn't he your dad?_

_You know he isn't, Olette..._

There's a pause for a few minutes from her texts, and I nearly fall asleep from the droning of the teacher up front. But my phone vibrates again. _But he raised you... You've known him since day one, haven't you?_

_They got married when I was five... I was old enough to know that he's not my real dad, and never will be. Real dads pay attention to their kids._

_:( Sorry Roxy..._

I suddenly don't feel like texting her anymore. It's just making me miss home even more, and I don't want to break down in the middle of class.

"Hey," I hear next to me, and I turn to face the voice.

"Yeah?"

The blond mohawked guy grins at me in a weird way. "I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah. Roxas," I mumble, not feeling very talkative.

"That's a cool name. I heard you say you're from Twilight Town? I've been there, it's nice."

_Does this guy not get it? _"Uh... cool."

"Hey, you wanna hang out with my friends at lunch?"

This startles me a little. Why was he so friendly? "Sure, I guess... thanks."

"Just look for the mohawk," he says with a laugh. "Oh, and my best friend Axel has bright red hair. You can look for that too."

_Bright red hair? _"All right... uh, I guess I'll see you then," I say, standing up right as the bell rings. I look at my schedule and head for my next class, wondering why that guy wanted to be friends with me so bad.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Sora!" I hear someone screech from across the art room. "Sora, sit by us!"

I spy the peculiar sisters again, along with Riku and some other girl who's face is covered by her hoodie. I approach them and take a seat at their table, setting my bag on the ground next to me. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're all in art together, that's so exciting!" Xion exclaims in her usual hyper way. "Kai, take off your silly hood and say hi to Sora!"

_Ah. So this is the third sister. _"Shut up, Xion. Leave me alone," the girl snaps, yanking her hood down even farther over her face.

"Come on, Kairi!" Namine begs her, trying to lift the hood up. "He's really nice... just say hi!"

Riku scowls at them and swats Namine's hand away. "Quit bothering her! You guys are ruthless!"

Xion pouts up at Riku and gives him a kiss, making my stomach churn a little. "Sorry baby, we'll leave her alone..."

I briefly wonder if there's something wrong with her, but Namine clears it up very quickly. "Come on, Sora. I'll show you the supply closet," she says, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the group. Once we're out of earshot, she starts explaining. "Kairi is... well, she's a little bit schizophrenic. When she takes her meds, she's totally fine, but she just doesn't really talk much. She keeps her face hidden a lot of the time, and we don't know if it's because she doesn't want to be seen, or because she doesn't want to see something. Just... bear with it, if you can. We try to get her to come out of her shell, but nothing seems to work lately. She has one friend, Alice, but she's just as ...well, crazy. Thinks she comes from some weird world called Wonderland."

I blink my eyes slowly, trying to take in the information I've just received. "Uhm... wow... So..."

"Just act normal, you don't need to change anything," she says, looking up at me. "You'll still hang out with us, right?"

"Uh... sure, sure. Of course. Sorry, that just shocked me, is all."

We head back over to the table, and I sit back down in my chair across from the cloaked girl. "Hi Kairi," I say, trying to be friendly. "I'm Sora."

I can see her lift her head a little to look at me, but I still can't quite see her face. Suddenly, she gasps and sits straight up, and I can see deep blue eyes staring at me.

"Kai, what's wrong? Did you see something?" Xion asks her, waving her hand in front of her face.

She shakes her head and reaches up, pulling her hood down all the way and revealing the most gorgeous face I've ever seen, framed in beautiful red hair. _It's her... It's the girl from the island..._

"Sora..." she whispers, startling me a little. I must've been gaping. "Hi, I'm Kairi..." she extends her hand to me.

Namine freaks out as we shake hands, her touch sending electric shocks up my arm. "Oh my gosh... she hadn't let anyone but us touch her in years..." she whispers to Riku, her eyes wide.

I don't want to let go of her hand, but the handshake has gone on a little longer than it probably should've. So instead, I just lace my fingers through hers and rest our hands on the table, ghosting my thumb over hers a little. She doesn't seem to mind at all, and lets me hold her hand.

When I finally look away from her amazing eyes, I notice the looks I'm getting from most of the class. "What?"

"Sora, she doesn't let people touch her. Like... ever. She barely wants us to touch her," Xion tells me. "And I don't think that anyone else in class has ever seen her face before..."

I glance around at the looks of pure shock and shrug. "Well, she doesn't seem to mind now."

When I look back to her, she's grinning at me, and it makes me smile. "I remember you from the island," she says, her voice one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

"I remember you too... there's no way I'd forget a face that pretty."

Xion grumbles a little, "You didn't recognize it on us, now did you?"

"I told you he was the guy from the island!" Namine whispers in an I-told-you-so voice.

_So that was what she meant..._

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

I glance around the lunch room quickly, holding my tray against my body. Lunch smells horrible... some kind of noodle dish that has flakes in it. Fish, maybe? I spot the blond mohawk and relax a little, getting some comfort from knowing that I at least have somewhere to sit.

"Hey Demyx, first one here?" I ask, noticing that the rest of the table is empty.

"Roxas!" he exclaims happily as I sit down across from him. "I didn't think you'd show up!"

I chuckle a little. His enthusiasm is kind of cute. "Yeah... sorry for being kind of a jerk earlier. It's hard to adjust to this school."

"Hey, I totally understand. Ooh, Axel! Come meet Roxas!" he suddenly shouts, and I turn to see a tall, muscular, red-headed man walking towards us.

"Well hey there, Roxas," he says in a slow drawl, sitting down next to Demyx and flashing me a bright white smile. His jade green eyes bear into mine, and I smile back at him.

"Nice to meet you, Axel," I say, unable to take my eyes off of him.

He chuckles a bit, not looking away either. "Demyx didn't do you justice when he told me how attractive you are..."

Demyx squeaks a bit and swats Axel on the arm. "Axel!"

"You know he likes you, right? That's why he crawled up your ass so quickly."

My eyes widen as Demyx freaks out and abuses Axel frantically. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Uhm... should I go...?" I ask, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Nah, stick around. He'll calm down eventually," Axel says, trying to fend off Demyx's attacks. Soon he gets frustrated and switches sides, sitting down next to me instead. His arm brushes mine, and for some reason my breath catches up in my throat.

Suddenly my phone buzzes in my pocket, and I check the message. Of course, it's Olette.

_Hey cutie! Hope you aren't mad at me for earlier, sorry! :x_

I smile and go to answer her, but then my phone is ripped out of my hands by a certain red-head. "Who's 'Baby Doll?'" he wonders out loud, making Demyx frown a little.

"My girlfriend Olette. Can I have my phone back, please?" I ask, grabbing for it. He lets me take it, and I keep it on the other side.

"Dude, you're keeping a long distance girlfriend? Good luck with that..." Axel says, shaking his head.

Demyx just slumps down in his chair, looking defeated. _Did he really think I was gay?_

"What do you mean? Of course I'm 'keeping' her," I say, surprised he would even mention that.

He just shrugs. "Whatever, man... long distance doesn't usually work out."

I roll my eyes and answer Olette, ignoring him.

_It's fine baby doll. Miss you..._


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Family

**Sora**

* * *

"Are they still holding hands?" I hear Namine whisper behind me as we walk to the lunch room. It's true... Kairi and I haven't really lost contact since she first took my hand in art class. "How cute!" she squeals, making Kairi turn and glare at her.

"Shut up, Namine!" she exclaims, blushing deeply and leaning against my arm a little more.

I have to admit, it's a little strange the way she's taken to me so quickly. But I just have to remember that she's not as mentally stable as the rest of us. And if it makes her feel happy and safe to hang onto me like this, then who am I to stop her? There are worse things in the world than having a gorgeous lady on my arm all the time.

We go through the lunch line and get our trays, then sit down at a round table in the corner. Kairi, of course, scoots close to me and keeps her fingers laced with mine. For a long while, all the others do is stare at us.

"Uhm... so Kairi. Tell me about you," I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Like... like what? I'm not sure what to say..." she replies softly, and I feel like this might be the most she's spoken in awhile.

I shrug and take a bite of my ...mac and cheese? I honestly have no idea what this slop is. "Like... what are your hobbies? How do you spend your time?"

"I write a lot... uhm... I like to swim... and explore the island..."

"Oh fun!" I exclaim, grinning, "We'll have to go to the island together sometime. I bet I can show you places you've never been before!"

She seems excited by this. "Oh, could we? I'd like that a lot... So what do you like?"

"Well... I play bass guitar. It's incredibly relaxing, something I taught myself living on the island. I also really love to swim, and study marine life like my dad."

Xion looks over at me. "So your dad is a marine biologist, right?"

"Yeah, one of the best around. Why do you ask?"

She chuckles a little. "Our mom, Aerith Gainsborough, works with him. She's been talking about Cloud Strife and his magnificent work all week. I can see the family resemblance, Mr. Spikey Hair."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Yeah, yeah... mock the hair."

"That's how I knew you were the boy Kairi saw on the island. You and your dad are the only people who lived there year round," Namine says, smiling.

"That makes sense. I was a little freaked out that you knew that," I admit.

Riku snorts a little and Xion pokes him in the side. "What?" he asks, laughing, "You're the one who told him she was psychic! Dude, they were totally messing with you about that."

Figures. "Oh ha ha ha. How funny of you," I joke, sticking my tongue out at Xion.

"You're the one who fell for it!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up, "Can't blame me for that!"

Kairi laughs, and everyone suddenly stops and stares at her again. "_What?_" she asks, pouting a little. "Can I not laugh now?"

"No, no, Kai... it's just... this is so different from how you usually are..." Namine assures her, and I can tell they feel kind of bad for singling her out all the time.

"Get used to it..." she mumbles, and it makes me turn to face her.

"Hey, Kairi? I'm just curious... why me? Why do I make you act differently than when you're around others?"

She looks down, blushing a little. "I... I don't know, Sora... You make me feel like I can be myself... you make the fear go away..."

My heart is beating so erratically I think I might die. She's just so damned adorable... "Aww, Kairi... I'm glad I make you feel that way," I tell her, unlacing our fingers and wrapping my arm around her.

_Okay, so my first day isn't going the way I expected. But... do I honestly care?_

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Hey Roxas... this might sound weird, but were you wearing a brown wig today at any point?" Demyx asks me at my locker near the end of the day.

I turn and look at him, surprised by the silly question. "Uhm... no? That's a weird thing to ask, Dem."

"That's super weird... I passed a guy in the hallway earlier that looked just like you, except with dark brown hair. I thought it was you for a second, but when I said hi, he just gave me a weird look."

Just as he finishes his sentence, Axel runs over, looking out of breath. "Roxas, you need to come see this! There's a guy, and he looks just like you!"

"We've covered this already, Axe. I'm not interested. It's probably just a silly coincidence," I say, not wanting to chase down some poor kid and gawk at him.

Axel shakes his head, "No, Roxas... I mean, he _really_ looks like you. Even moreso than the Gainsborough triplets look alike. It's really freaky..."

"Triplets...? What the hell are you talking about, Axel?"

But then I see exactly what he's talking about. Walking down the hall with a small red-head wrapped around him is a guy who looks... _exactly _like me. The only difference is literally his hair. I don't even know what to say, so I just stand there and stare at him.

He almost walks by me, but then a black-haired girl stops and yanks on his arm, pointing at me. "Sora, do you have a brother we didn't know about?" she asks him, and his eyes widen just as far as mine.

"What the hell...?" he says under his breath, studying me closely. It's almost like looking in a mirror.

"Whoa... who are you...?" I ask him, suddenly extremely concerned.

He blinks a couple times and shakes his head a little. "Uhm... Sora Strife... and you are...?"

"Roxas Fair... Why do you... why...?"

"Why do I look like you? Got me," he says with a shrug. "This is kind of freaky..."

The girl on his arm looks a little scared, and I wonder why she won't let go of him. "Sora, you don't know him?"

"No, Kai... do you?"

"He was in one of my classes... he's new here too," she tells him. _Was she really in one of my classes? _

Something seems off here. "Wait a second, you're new here? This was your first day?" I ask him, getting a bit uneasy about all of this.

"Yeah... I moved here with my dad from the island," he says, "Why?"

"I just moved here with my mom and my step dad from Twilight Town... this was my first day too..."

It's then that I notice Demyx, Axel and all of Sora's friends staring at us like we've each grown an extra head.

"Dude... he doesn't know his dad, and you don't know your mom..." the white-haired guy behind him says. "You think... you could be twins?"

"Don't be stupid, Riku!" a blonde girl screeches, hurting my head a little. These must be the Gainsborough triplets they mentioned, because the three of them all look the same. "They can't be brothers... that's super weird!"

This is getting too strange for my comfort. "Hey, uhm... what's your dad's name? I'm just curious..."

"Cloud Strife. And your mom?"

"Tifa Lockhart is her maiden name. She's married to Zack Fair now."

The least I can do is ask my mom about him, I guess... Maybe she knows who he is. If not, then we can write this off as some sort of strange coincidence, and ignore it until we graduate.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

After such a strange encounter at school, my mind has been in complete overload. I've been waiting for Dad to get home for two hours now so I can confront him about all of this nonsense.

"Sora! I brought dinner home!" I hear him yell up the stairs, and I run down immediately, ready to talk to him.

We put our Chinese on plates and sit down at the dining room table, which is still cluttered a little with things we need to unpack.

"So how was school? Did you meet anyone?" he asks.

I remember the scene Kairi made when I had to let go of her to leave... it was a little heartbreaking, to be honest. "Uhm... yeah, these triplet girls and one of their boyfriends. They're really nice, I think you know their mom, Aerith?"

"Oh yes! She told me about her daughters. Shame about Kairi, isn't it?"

"Uhm... yeah... hey, dad? Does the name Tifa Lockhart mean anything to you?" I ask suddenly, unable to hold it in anymore.

He nearly chokes on his lo mein and I know I've struck a nerve. "Where... where did you hear that name?"

"It's kind of funny, Dad... There's a kid named Roxas who looks exactly like me... He said his mom's name is Tifa. Is there any reason why we look exactly the same?"

"Oh, Sora..." he says, looking down at his lap. "I... Tifa Lockhart is... she's your mother..."

I knew it. Deep down inside me, from the moment I saw Roxas in the hall, I knew it. "Dad... why didn't you tell me I had a brother?"

"I... I honestly didn't know... when your mother left me, she was still pregnant. A few weeks later, she showed up at my door with you and told me not to contact her again... She must've had twins, and couldn't take care of you both..." he explains, looking shocked and confused.

I suddenly feel horrible for sounding so accusing, and I get up and hug him, seeing how pained he looks. "Dad, I'm sorry... I thought you knew..."

"I have another son..." he says slowly, trying to take it all in. "Sora... do you think... could you invite him over...?"

"I can try, Dad... but he seemed really... I don't know... I'll try..."

He's getting really emotional, and I can tell he's about to cry. "I wonder how she's doing..."

"She got re-married..." I tell him, "To some guy named Zack Fair."

Strangley, this doesn't seem to phase him. "Yeah... I figured they'd get married. He's the reason she left me. Ran off with my best friend..."

"You and Zack were best friends?"

"Oh yeah, we'd known each other forever. But when they took off together, I never saw either of them again, save the one time she left you with me."

I nod, "Well, I heard they were living in Twilight Town up until recently. That's a few hours from here by car."

"She always wanted to move out there... she hated the idea of living on the island," he tells me, smiling a little. "God am I glad that bitch is with someone else."

"Dad!" I exclaim, my eyes wide. "What the hell?!"

He bursts out laughing, "What?! She was a bitch!"

"Glad to know you're over her, Dad..." I say, chuckling.

We go back to eating our dinner, and I can tell he's still thinking about Roxas.

"Hey, Dad? He... he looks a lot like you."

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Don't you ever mention that name in this house again!" my mother screeches, throwing a wine glass at me and narrowly missing my head. "That man was the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

"Mom, how do you know him?!" I shout, but it's almost impossible to try to talk to her when she's been drinking.

She collapses on the couch and throws a pillow over her face, "Ugh! Go ask Zack!"

I roll my eyes and growl, storming into Zack's study and slamming the door behind me. "Who the FUCK is Cloud Strife, and why did Mom just try to kill me for mentioning him?!" I demand, fuming mad by now.

"Cloud? Where did you hear about Cloud?" he asks me, staying weirdly calm.

"So you _do_ know him?"

He furrows his brow, "Of course I do, Roxas. He's your father... we were best friends for years."

The way he says it bothers me for some reason. He's acting like I should already know all of this. "My... my father? You knew who my real dad was this entire time, and you never once thought to tell me?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Roxas! I thought Tifa told you years ago!"

There's frustration bubbling up inside of me into a pure rage, and I don't know what to do with it. "God damn it, Zack! Tell me what happened!"

"It's a long story, Rox... I don't know..."

"Tell me!" I shout, slamming my fist into the wall.

He jumps a little and takes off his reading glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sit down... I'll tell you everything." I take a seat across from him and wait. "Your father and I grew up together... ever since we were toddlers. When he met Tifa, they were so happy and in love... but I had also fallen for her. Of course, I didn't act on it. But then your mother came running to my house, a good eight months pregnant with you and your brother, and started sobbing about how she caught Cloud in bed with a man. She said she was leaving him, so I told her that I was in love with her... We moved to Twilight Town, and he moved to the island like he always wanted. I... I could never face him again after stealing his wife."

"Why did she keep me? Why did she give him my brother?" I ask, only slightly calmer.

"We had no money... we couldn't afford to keep both of you. I was still a law student, and she was a waitress. Your mother didn't know what to do, but she couldn't just give you both up, so she took your brother to Cloud and... we never looked back."

It takes a couple minutes for the information to sink in, and I eventually sigh. "I'm sorry I was so angry, Zack... I just... I met him. I met Sora, I met my brother. He goes to my school," I tell him, running my hands through my hair. "Wait, so Cloud is gay?"

"According to Tifa... I never would've guessed."

"God... I wonder if Sora knows..." I muse, "He said it was just the two of them living together."

"Roxas, you can't tell Tifa that you met your brother. If she knew that he was so close... it would destroy her. She's hated herself ever since she gave him up."

I look up at him, "That's why she drinks, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter Three: Love and Love Lost

**Sora**

* * *

"We need to talk."

I nearly jump out of my skin, whipping around quickly to face Roxas. "Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He just stares at me for a long moment, waiting for me to respond to what he said. "Oh... uhm, yeah we do need to talk."

"Do you have a few?" he asks. I glance up at the clock and nod. It's still a few minutes until first period. "I talked to my mom... well, my step-dad actually. She didn't want to talk about Cloud."

"Yeah... I talked to my dad too..."

There's a bit of an awkward pause before he starts talking again. "So... we're brothers..."

"Yupp..." I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"What's Dad like?" he asks me, seeming very curious.

I smile, "Dad's great. He's my best friend... I hardly even remember he's my dad half the time. What's Mom like?"

He looks down, and I can tell that this isn't going to be good. "She's... she's an alcoholic. She hasn't held down a job since I was a kid... but Zack supports us well enough. He runs his own law firm, which means he's always incredibly busy, but he's a decent guy."

"Yeah... Dad told me about Zack. They were best friends, apparently."

"He told me about that! It sucks that they just stopped talking... maybe we could've known each other sooner," he says, getting a little more comfortable around me now.

Suddenly I get an idea, and grin at him. "What if we got them to hang out again?"

"You mean Zack and Dad? I don't know... Zack didn't want Mom to find out that you were in town. He thinks it would hurt her..."

I shrug, "So don't tell her. If she's drunk all the time anyways, is she really going to notice?"

"I guess not," he agrees, smiling, "Yeah! This weekend, we should totally get them together somehow. Zack seemed to really miss him... but he thinks Dad hates him for marrying Mom."

"But he totally doesn't. He was kinda glad to be rid of Mom..."

Roxas chuckles a little, "Well yeah. If he doesn't like ladies, I'm sure he would be."

"Whoa whoa whoa... what? Dad isn't gay!" I exclaim, totally surprised and amazed.

"Zack told me that Mom found him in bed with a guy," he tells me, looking confused now.

I close my locker and lean against it. "That's a total lie. There's no way Dad's gay."

"That's just what Zack told me... he mentioned a name later that night too... Leon Hart?"

I think for a moment, then nearly choke on my own spit. "Whoa, wait... Hart... That's Riku's last name! Was he saying that Riku's dad is gay too?!"

"I dunno, man. Maybe we should ask Riku about it?" he suggests as the bell rings.

"Yeah, he's in my first class. I'll talk to him about it then," I say, running down the hall to class. I scoot in right as the teacher begins her lecture, and I apologize profusely. "Sorry, I got lost," I lie, taking my seat by my friends.

Namine and Xion stop talking when I sit down, and I chuckle. "What, plotting against me?"

"No, wondering what's going on with you and that Roxas guy!"

I explain the whole thing to them, then turn to Riku. "Uhm... Is your dad's name Leon?"

He nods, looking confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Does he... does he know my dad?"

"I don't think so... My mom might," he says, and it hits me that if his dad _is_ gay, he has no idea.

I sigh softly in relief. "So your parents are together?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be? Did someone tell you they weren't?" he asks me, sounding concerned and angry.

"No, no! Uhm... it was a stupid thing to say, sorry."

He settles down and I turn back to the teacher, relieved that everything Roxas told me seemed to be a lie. Dad isn't gay... he would've told me. He tells me everything.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Hey Sora, you wanna come sit by us?" I call to my brother at lunch, waving him and his friends over to our table.

They come sit down, and I look around for Axel, who doesn't seem to be here yet.

"Hi guys! I'm Demyx, and this is Zexion," Demyx introduces them, smiling. I didn't get to meet Zexion yesterday because he was out sick, but he seems like a really cool guy. Quiet, though. Very quiet.

"Demyx, we all know who you are, silly!" Namine exclaims, giggling. "Sora and Roxas are the only new guys here, the rest of us have gone to school together forever!"

He thinks about that for a moment, then shrugs. "Oh yeah... sorry," he says sheepishly, grinning.

"Oh my God, are we going to become a big group of friends?" Xion says happily, looking overly excited.

"Yes!" Demyx agrees in his usual overly excited way. "Oh, we so should! I don't know why we didn't hang out before!"

They continue to chatter on and I look for Axel again, wondering where he is, and why I care so much.

"Looking for someone?" I hear behind me. I turn to see Axel sitting next to me. He must've sat down when I was looking the other way.

"Uhm... no, just spacing out," I lie, faking a laugh. For some reason, him being there relaxes me a little. "Did you hear? Sora and I are twins."

He stares at me for a moment. "You must've really been spacing, dude... we're way past that," he tells me.

"Oh... sorry," I apologize, turning back to everyone. "What did I miss?"

"Well, we were thinking about having a party this weekend, but we don't know where we'd have it."

_A party? _I'm not really the party type... but it could be fun, I suppose.

"Wait!" Sora exclaims, startling Kairi a bit. I think she might've been falling asleep against him. "The house on the island! It's perfect! We kept it so we could go there on weekends occasionally... I bet Dad would totally let us use it this weekend!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Axel yells, this time startling me. "You totally need to find out tonight!"

They continue to chatter on about the party, but my phone rings and I check the text message.

_Roxas, I need to tell you something._ This one is from Pence. He doesn't usually text during school, so I wonder what's wrong.

_What's up? _I ask him.

_I wasn't going to say anything... but I can't hold it in anymore. Roxas... Olette and Hayner are sleeping together. I caught them in the hideout last night._

I leap up out of my chair, angry as all hell. "What the fuck?!" I shout, forgetting that Pence isn't here.

"Jesus, Roxas! What the hell?!" Axel shouts, now wearing his milk.

But I don't stick around to say sorry. I run to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall, continuing to text Pence.

_You're lying... you have to be. _

_Dude, I saw it with my own eyes. Hayner told me this has been going on for a long time..._

_How long? _

There's a long pause between messages, but eventually he sends one. _Since before you left..._

I can't keep talking about this, I just break down sobbing, throwing my phone down on the ground.

"Roxas...?" I hear someone at the sink say.

"Leave me alone," I growl, not caring who it is. The person picks up my phone and knocks on the stall door. "Seriously, leave me alone!" I scream, slamming my hand against the door.

He sighs and I can hear him lean against the door. "It's Axel... please come out and talk to me..."

My breath catches and I stop crying for a moment. Something makes me unlatch the door and step out of the stall, but I immediately crumble into his arms, sobbing deeply again. "Axel... she was cheating on me... with my best friend..."

"Oh jeez, Roxas..." he mutters, holding me tight in his arms.

"We were together for four years... I loved her..." I mumble through my tears, choking up again.

"Roxas... it'll be okay, I promise..." he tries to comfort me.

It takes me awhile to realize that he's shirtless, and I look up at him. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"You made me spill milk all over myself, Rox..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Axel..."

He smiles at me, "Don't worry about it... I grabbed my gym shirt out of my locker. Here, gimme a second and I'll change."

I unwrap myself from him and watch him reach for his shirt. He's totally ripped... his body looks incredible. He slides the t-shirt on and I frown a bit, but I don't know why. I just don't understand why I can't seem to take my eyes off of him.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"A little..." I say, sliding my phone into my pocket. "Thanks Axel... sorry again for making a scene..."

He waves it off and hands me a paper towel to dry my eyes. "I totally get it, man... I've been cheated on before, it really sucks..."

"Sorry to hear that..."

"Eh, it's fine... he was a jerk anyways," he says, and I look up at him in surprise. "You didn't know?"

I shake my head. "You're... gay?"

He starts laughing and I smile a little. "Yeah! Wow, I thought you knew! Demyx usually tells everyone."

"Wait, are you and Demyx...?"

"Dating? No, not really. I will admit, we fool around sometimes... but we don't wanna ruin our friendship by going there."

I try to soak in the information, but it just doesn't seem real. "Wow... er, sorry. I shouldn't be so surprised. I just... at my last school, people weren't so open about their orientations," I tell him. They really weren't either. If anyone there was gay, I didn't know it.

"Oh, don't worry about it. But you'd better get used to it! I swear, half the people in this school are gay. Namine, for instance? Totally likes the ladies."

This shocks me even more. "Wow, really?"

"Ohhh yeah... Her and her friend Yuffie totally want each other, but they're both too stubborn to admit it. Ooh! We should invite Yuffie to the party too! But she's on vacation with her family right now... we'll have to ask her tomorrow when she's back."

By the time we leave the bathroom, I'm hardly thinking about Olette anymore. For some reason... Axel makes me really happy.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Come on, Sora! Keep up!" Riku yells behind him during gym. We're running around the track, something I've never really had to do before. Yeah, I can swim for hours... but running isn't really my thing.

"I can't!" I shout up to him, hardly able to breath any more. I'm so out of it that I don't even notice a big rock that had gotten kicked onto the track. I trip over it and go down hard... so hard I black out for a few seconds.

I think I've been laying on the track for a few minutes before I hear anyone around me. "Sora... come on, Sora, open your eyes..."

The sun is incredibly bright as I squint my eyes open, and I groan and roll over onto my side. "Ouch..."

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asks me again. I look around and notice that everyone else has gone inside. "Sora!"

"God dammit, Riku... shut up! You're hurting my head!" I snap, groaning as I sit up.

He helps me up and I grumble in pain, limping towards the school.

"We should take you to the nurse..." he tells me, and I'm in no position to answer.

"So... Mr. Strife. What hurts?" she asks me, pulling out a clipboard with a bunch of forms I'll have to fill out.

I sigh and try to think clearly. "Uhm... my head... I think I skinned my knees... my right arm too," I tell her, but in reality, everything hurts.

She checks me out and cleans me up, bandaging my various cuts and scrapes. "Do you feel like continuing the school day? Because you have so many injuries, I can let you go home without penalty."

"Uh... okay. I have my car here," I say. She writes me a note, which I drop off at the front office before heading to my locker to gather my things. I'm still in my gym clothes, but I don't really care.

Riku comes up to me, still obviously concerned. "Are they letting you go home?"

"Yeah... can you do me a favor and grab my clothes from the locker room?" I ask him, and he nods. "Thanks... you can leave them in my locker, I'll leave it unlocked for you."

"No problem, man. Drive safe."

* * *

_Wait, why is Dad's car here? _I wonder as I pull into the driveway. He should be at work...

"Dad?" I call as I get inside, dropping my bookbag by the door and kicking off my shoes. "Dad, why are you home so early?"

"Shit!" I hear him exclaim from his room. "Hang on a second, Sora!"

This is getting incredibly strange... I head for his room to see what's up with him.

"What. The Fuck. Dad," I say, my eyes wide.

"God damn it, Sora... this isn't... I didn't want you to find out like this..." he says, sitting up next to who I can only imagine is Leon.

I can't take my eyes off of it. It's like a train wreck that you just can't look away from... My father is laying next to another man in bed... completely naked. "Really, Dad?!" I shout, having to lean against the door frame to stay standing.

"Sora, I'm sorry! I didn't... I didn't know how to tell you!"

As quickly as I can, I struggle over to the stairs and up to my room, slamming the door behind me. It's not long before Dad is sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Look, Sora... I really am sorry that you found out like this... I was waiting to tell you until-"

"Until what? Until Mr. Hart divorces his poor wife?! Does she even know about this?!" I cut him off, scooting away from him.

He sighs, "How did you know his name?"

"I'm friends with his son, Riku," I tell him. "His son who also has no idea that his dad is gay! Whose life you're going to ruin!"

"Oh jeez... Sora... Please don't say anything to Riku... I don't want to break up their family..."

"Oh, but you're just fine fucking his dad!" I shout, "I feel like I don't even know you anymore!"

He exhales deeply, standing up. "I'm sorry, Sora... I hope you can forgive me..."

"Dad, wait..." I groan, "Are you in love with him?"

"Aside from you... I love him more than anything," he admits, looking depressed.

I sit up and sigh, "Dad, come here..."

He turns back to me and smiles a little, "Yeah, son?"

"Does he know how much you love him...?"

"Of course he does... We've been in love for years and years..."

"You know he needs to tell his wife, right?" I ask, wondering why they've gone so long like this.

He groans and lays back on my bed, clearly frustrated. "I know that... he knows that! We just don't know what to do about Riku... He'd be devastated."

"Dad, you're going to hurt him more the longer this goes on... he needs to tell them both. And I think you need to go with him..."

"You're right, Sora... you're right," he agrees.

Suddenly I remember what I needed to ask him and I grin. "Hey Dad? Some friends and I wanted to have a party this weekend... and seeing as you owe me now for all of this emotional distress... Could we use the house on the island?"

He starts laughing and hugs me. "Sure thing, son... just don't trash it, please," he warns me, not that we would anyways. "I should call Leon... we need to fess up to this tonight."

"Thanks Dad... and I'm glad to hear that. I'll be here for you if you need me."

* * *

"Sora, wake up..." I hear someone say, and I turn over in bed. "Sora, it's Dad. I need your help, son..."

I sit up and rub my eyes, growling when he flips the lights on. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"Riku... was not happy... He decked me in the face and threw something at Leon... he's passed out in my car. Can you help me get him inside?" he asks. I look at him and notice a huge purple bruise across his right eye and cheek.

"Oh my God... Dad, are you okay?!"

He shushes me and nods, "I'm fine... just help me with Leon, please?"

I get out of bed and follow him downstairs, slipping my shoes back on. Leon really does look horrible... "Are you sure he doesn't need to go to the hospital?"

"Riku is eighteen, Sora... he could go to jail for this. He'll be okay, he just needs to rest for awhile."

Knowing that he's right, I help them inside. We lay Leon down in Dad's bed and I get a wet washcloth so Dad can clean him up a little. "Here... he's a mess..."

"Thanks, son... apparently his wife knew this whole time... but Riku... I... you shouldn't expect to remain friends with him, Sora. I'm sorry..."

"Let me call Xion... she may be able to calm him down," I offer, grabbing my phone. I talk to her for a little bit, and she agrees to go talk to him. Later, I receive a text from her that Riku doesn't blame me, and he'll try not to hold this against me.

Dad sighs in relief when I tell him, still taking care of Leon. "I want to marry him one day, Sora... I love him so much..."

"Mm... I wanna marry you too, Cloud..." Leon mumbles, rolling onto his side and snuggling into Dad. Yes, it's incredibly strange to see... but I want my dad to be happy, no matter who it's with. "Love you..."

"I think he'll be okay, Dad. Let me know if you need anything," I tell him, yawning and going back upstairs to bed.

Before I fall asleep, my phone buzzes on my night stand and I look at it.

_Hey Sora... it's Kairi. :)_

_Hey there. :) What's up?_

_Well, Xion told me what happened... I wanted to make sure you're all okay._

I smile, rolling onto my stomach to talk to her more comfortably. _We're fine, thanks. :)_

_Riku will get over it. He acts tough, but he's a sweet enough guy._

_Haha, sweet? He punched my Dad and knocked out Leon!_

_Yeah... I guess you're right. He's nowhere near as sweet as you! :*)_

She's so darling... _Aww, thanks cutie._

_Hey, Sora...?_

_Yeah?_

There's a long, long pause, and when she answers me, it's broken into about four messages. _I know it's a little weird, the way that I've been hanging onto you... I'm sure Namine told you about me... I just want to make sure that you're not just letting me do what I want out of pity. If you want me to stop, I will. But... I really like you, Sora. I've been thinking about you since I first saw you at the island. You're so handsome, and comforting... Anyways, sorry about the long message. _

I read through her message ten times before I answer her. _Kairi... to be honest, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard! I don't pity you, and I don't care about your illness. Ever since I saw you, I've wanted to know you... if ever love at first sight was real, it was the moment I saw you. I want you to be mine... forever. _

My heart is pounding out of my chest when I hit "send," and I freak out for a moment. When she doesn't reply right away, my chest starts to hurt a little from anxiety. Finally, after about 15 minutes, she answers me.

_I think I love you, Sora... I know it's silly, and I don't know you very well yet, but... being away from you hurts. _

_Aww, damn Kairi... you sure know how to make a guy fall hard..._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean I love you too, you silly girl! Be mine?_

_Of course, Sora. :) _

I have no idea how any of this happened... I've known her for two days, and I'm already in love with her. I suppose crazier things have happened... considering that in the past two days I've found out that I have a brother and that my dad is gay.

_Good... Now, I love you honey, but I really need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night._

_G'night, Sora... :) Love you._

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Hey, Roxas... do you maybe wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Axel asks me towards the end of the school day.

This surprises me a little, but it does sound fun. "Uhm... sure, Axe. Are your parents going to be okay with that?"

"Oh, I live by myself," he says, like it's not strange at all.

"By yourself...? How is that even possible?" I wonder.

He shrugs. "My parents kicked me out when I turned 18. I got a job, and I rent an apartment down the street."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, why?"

"Are you a senior?"

He stares at me for a long moment. "You didn't know, did you? Jeez, Roxas... you really need to get your head out of the clouds!"

"Sorry... Uhm... yeah, I'll come over if you want."

"Awesome... Meet me outside after your last class."

The rest of the afternoon seems to drag on and on, so when the last bell rings, I nearly leap out of my seat. I hurry to my locker and gather my things, then go outside to wait for Axel. By now, I'm more excited to spend the evening with him than I'm angry at Olette and Hayner. There's a large chance I wouldn't have seen either of them again anyways, so I'm not too bent up over it anymore.

"Come on," I hear behind me. Axel brushes past me and keeps walking, and I stumble to keep up with him. He stops next to a motorcycle and I look up at him. "Yes, it's mine. Here," he tells me, handing me a helmet. I take it and keep staring at him, a little confused. "I'm not going to bite," he tells me, getting on the bike and patting the back seat. "You afraid to hold on to me?"

I climb onto the back and gingerly wrap my arms around his waist, but he just scoffs. "You're gonna fall off if you don't grab me tighter than that, Rox," he tells me, grabbing my arms and tightening them up. I blush a little under my helmet and scoot closer, not wanting to die on the way there. "Now, just try not to throw us off balance and we'll be fine. And remember to keep your feet up."

When he first starts going, I freak out a little. I've never been on a motorcycle before, but it ends up being pretty fun. It reminds me of when I'd ride my skateboard with Hayner... but I don't really want to remember that right now. I sigh in relief when he pulls into his apartment complex and parks. I think I might even be shaking as I pull off the helmet and straighten out my hair.

"See? You're fine," he tells me, and I just grumble at him. "Oh whatever... you loved it."

I swat at his arm and laugh, "Shut up! I mean... I guess it was kinda fun..."

"Told you so!" he teases, unlocking the door to his place. "Well... here it is, home sweet home," he says, flipping the light switch and dropping his book bag on the floor. It's surprisingly clean for a teenager's apartment.

"It's nice," I comment, looking around. It's small, but I guess when you're alone, you don't need much room.

He steps into a room, and I hear something skittering around. Suddenly, a huge dog comes lumbering at me and knocks me flat on my ass. "Janey!" he shouts, trying to pull her off me. "Janey, bad girl! Be nice!"

I sit up, laughing my ass off. I've always loved dogs, and she's just beautiful. "God damn, Axe! You didn't tell me you had a horse!"

"Her name is Janey, and she's a Saint Bernard!" he tells me, loving on her. It's actually really adorable, seeing him break down over her like that. "You need outside? Okay, let's go outside baby," he coos over her, grabbing a huge leash off a hook by the door. I follow them out and watch him play catch with her for awhile, occasionally throwing a stick for her myself. She's very darling.

When we come back inside, she crawls up on the couch and takes a nap, which leaves us with nowhere to really sit but the dining room table.

"I'm sorry about that... she doesn't realize how huge she is," he apologizes, but I just laugh it off.

"She's adorable, Axel. But hey, what are we having for dinner? I didn't really finish my lunch today before I ran off..."

He gets up and looks through his cabinets, then huffs. "Uhm... pizza? Sorry, I overestimated the amount of food I had."

"Sure, I'll chip in ten for it," I say, chuckling a little. "What's good around here, anyways?"

"Why, Italia's, of course! I would know, I spend most of my free time making their pizzas," he comments, grinning. "Don't worry about money. They give me free pizza all the time 'cause I'm an employee."

I laugh harder, "Well I don't wanna make you eat pizza if that's what you always have!"

"Dude, there's no such thing as too much pizza. Seriously, don't worry about it. But you'll have to eat my favorite creation. I came up with it all by myself."

"I think I can suffer through it," I joke, smiling when Janey rolls over onto her back and sprawls out over the entire couch.

He makes a call and orders the pizza, along with some soda. "All right, it'll be here soon. So... wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Uh... sure. But where are we gonna sit?"

"Well... my Playstation 3 is actually hooked up to the T.V. in the bedroom. So... we can sit on my bed."

I swallow hard, but nod slowly. "Okay... uh... what movies do you have?"

"Well... I've got all the Marvel and DC stuff... wanna watch the newest Batman?"

"I actually haven't seen that one! Sure!" I exclaim, smiling. I've been wanting to see it for awhile now.

He motions for me to follow him to his room, and he sets up the movie while I just stand there awkwardly. "You... you can sit down," he says, giving me a funny look.

I sit down on the bed, stacking a couple pillows behind my back for support. He grabs his remote and flips the lights off, sitting down next to me, a little closer than I would've thought.

"Hope you don't mind about the lights... it's hard to see the T.V. with them on. There's a weird glare."

I shrug, trying to seem less freaked out than I am, "That's fine." I have no idea why he makes me so nervous...

* * *

"Rox..." I hear suddenly, and I peel open my eyes. "Rox, the pizza's here..."

"Did I... did I fall asleep?" I mumble. "Sorry..."

He just chuckles, "It's fine, Roxas. But it's only been like... twenty minutes. Are you okay?"

"I didn't sleep well last night... finding out about Sora was kind of unsettling."

"I'm sorry to hear that... but you have to let go of my arm so I can answer the door," he says, chuckling. I let go, blushing madly. _How long had I been snuggled up to him like that?_

He goes to get the pizza and brings it into the bedroom, handing me a Dr. Pepper. "How did you know this is my favorite drink?" I ask him, laughing.

"I didn't," he says, "But it's my favorite too."

He un-pauses the movie and we eat our pizza in silence. When I'm done, I yawn again, even more tired than I had been before. I can feel myself dozing off, and I almost don't feel Axel's arm snake around me.

It might be odd, but I just love being close to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! I don't usually add these in my stories, but I wanted to share my struggle with you guys. I was almost done with this chapter when the page refreshed and even though I'd been saving it regularly, I lost the whole thing. I was discouraged... but I ended up taking it in a whole different direction instead, which I like a lot better anyways! **

**Let me know what you think, and if I can change anything! I'm really glad you guys seem to like it. :) And if you have any story ideas that you'd like me to try my hand at, I'm more than happy to take commissions or ideas. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to have my next update out soon. **


	4. Chapter Four: Moving On and Moving Out

**Sora**

* * *

Art class can't come fast enough today. I really can't wait to see Kairi, and I hope she wants to see me just as badly. When the bell finally rings after my third class, I rush to art, almost forgetting to grab my project first. Thinking that might look suspicious, I double back to my locker and grab it.

"Hey Sora," Demyx approaches me, stopping me in my near-run back to the art room. "Where's your brother? He wasn't in class this morning."

"Dunno, Dem. I gotta go, or I'll be late," I say, pushing past him and rushing to class.

I scoot into my seat right as the bell rings, but frown when I don't see Kairi. "Hey Namine... where's your sister?"

"Xion? I think she's fucking Riku in the bathroom. Why?"

I roll my eyes and growl. "Not her... and ew? No, I mean Kairi!"

"Oh... uhm... She had an episode this morning, Sora..."

I look up at her, completely stunned. "What do you mean...?"

"Sora, you knew she was sick... this is just part of the deal with her. She started chasing fairies again in class and... well, it ended in her trying to jump out the window. She wasn't trying to kill herself or anything... she just wanted to follow ...whatever it is she sees."

"Where is she now?" I ask, already packing up my stuff.

She throws me a funny look. "You can't leave right now, Sora."

"Where the hell is she, Namine?!" I yell, startling half the class.

"She's in the psychiatric ward at the local hospital... It's a couple blocks away."

I turn and run out of the classroom, and the teacher doesn't even try to stop me. It seems like they don't really give a shit what you do in this place. When I get to my car, I follow the hospital signs until I find the place. I rush inside, asking people for directions to the psychiatric ward.

"I need to see Kairi Gainsborough," I tell the receptionist, panting softly.

"Sir, she's still in a psychotic state. We can't allow you to see her right now."

I growl and slam my first down on the desk, "God damn it, just let me see her!"

"Sir, if you don't step away from the desk, I'm going to have to call security."

"Wait, don't..." I hear behind me, a soft-spoken female voice.

I turn around and see a woman who looks totally beaten down. "Ms. Gainsborough..."

"Why do you want to see my daughter? Who are you?" she asks, her voice shaking.

"I... my name is Sora. I'm her... boyfriend."

Her eyes widen and she nearly crumbles to the ground, "You exist... you actually exist..."

"Of course I do," I say, confused now. "Why would you think I didn't?"

"Honey, she's been asking for you for hours... we thought you were another one of her fantasies," she explains. "You need to let him see her," she tells the receptionist, who rolls her eyes and buzzes me through the door. "She's in room seven."

I head down the hallway and before I reach her room, I can already hear the struggle going on inside.

"Let me go! I need to see Sora!"

"Kairi, you need to let us put your I.V. in... please, you're going to feel much better if you let us help you," one of the nurses pleads.

When I see her struggling against soft restraints in her bed, it makes me want to cry... "Kai..."

"Sora!" she exclaims, trying to get out of bed. "I told you fucktards he was real! Now get the hell off me!"

They step aside, completely and totally baffled. I run to her side and hug her close, trying to comfort her as much as I can.

"Undo the restraints," I growl at them, "Then leave us the hell alone." The two nurses listen, backing out of the room when they're done. One of them shuts the door, giving us privacy.

"Sora, I was so scared that they wouldn't let me see you..." she cries, sobbing into my chest.

I tighten my grip on her. "It's okay, Kairi... I'm here now."

"They might not let me go back to school... I've had too many incidents there, and they think I'm a liability..."

The thought of not being able to see her everyday makes my heart leap, and I pull her back a little bit so I can look at her. "Kairi, you feel normal around me, right?"

"You know I do, Sora... you make the voices stop... you make the fairies go away..."

"What if... what if you could be put in my classes? We're taking the same stuff anyways, we just have different schedules. Do you think that would help you?"

She thinks about it for a moment, then slowly nods. "That's a great idea, Sora... but I doubt they'd let us do it..."

"You know what my dad told me this morning?"

"What?"

"Apparently Leon Hart is the President of the school board. All I have to do is talk to him, and he'll help us out," I tell her, smiling.

She sniffles a little and smiles a little. "Really? I won't get kicked out?"

"Not while I'm around, honey..." I assure her, looking into her beautiful eyes. Before I even know what I'm doing, my lips are pressed against hers in a soft, sweet kiss. She seems startled at first, but she gives in to the kiss quickly, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me down on top of her. She moans softly, which makes me deepen the kiss even more. Her mouth tastes so sweet... like candy and mint. I slide my tongue across her lips, and she surprises me by parting them and letting it into her mouth.

Her tiny frame seems so small and fragile beneath me, but she doesn't seem to mind that I'm laying over her. Another moan spurs me even more, and I can't seem to get enough of her lips on mine. "Kairi... Kai..." I gasp, trying to find air. "Honey..."

"What...?" she groans, trying to pull me back down on her.

"We're in a hospital... we shouldn't really do this here..."

She pouts and looks up at me in the most adorable way. "But I want you, Sora..."

"How about we get you checked out, and we can hang out after?"

She eventually agrees, and I help her out to the lobby, where her mother thanks me profusely.

"I don't know why she's so different around you, Sora..." she says, just as confused about it all as I am.

"I don't really know either, Ms. Gainsborough... but I'm glad I can help her."

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

I stir a little, wondering why things seem so calm and quiet... and so incredibly warm. "Nn..." I groan, not able to form words yet. I wonder why I woke up before my alarm, but when I reach for it on my night table, there's nothing there. "Wha...?"

Suddenly I feel something move next to me, and I nearly jump out of my skin. I feel an arm tighten around me, and hot breath against my neck. "Calm down, Roxas... it's just me..."

"Axel..." I whisper, and the entire night comes rushing back to me. "Did we... shouldn't we be in school?"

"I called us in sick... Besides, they don't really give a shit what we do there," he tells me, still cuddled against me.

I sigh softly, relaxing a little more. I fumble around my pocket until I find my phone, which is almost dead, but I have about twenty messages.

_Roxas, what did Pence tell you?_

_It's not true, Roxas..._

_He's lying, Roxas! We didn't do anything! _

_Seriously, Rox... answer me! What the hell?!_

_Come on, really? Are you just being childish now?_

_Ugh, this is getting old, Roxas..._

_I miss you, Roxy... :(_

_Rox, just answer me..._

_Baby, I love you... just talk to me, please!_

_Please?_

_Fuck it, fine! It's true! We've been sleeping together!_

_Damn it, Roxas! Just answer me!_

_Fine. Just... fine. Whatever._

_Go to hell, Roxas. Don't bother texting back._

_Fuck you._

I roll my eyes as I read the various messages from Olette, wondering how I could've ever stayed with her as long as I did. I turn off my phone and set it on the night table next to me, then turn over to face Axel.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep last night..." I tell him, blushing a little.

"Hm? Oh, I don't care... I sleep better with someone next to me anyways..." he comments, his eyes still closed, "Sorry about the snuggling... I'm just a cuddly person."

He doesn't seem like it during the day, but I can't argue about that anymore. Even now with me facing him, he's got his arms around me. "It's... that's fine. I kind of liked it too..."

"Oh?" he perks up, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at me. "Why do you say that?"

"I dunno... it just felt nice," I tell him, my cheeks flushing even more red.

He chuckles and looks down, noticing Janey laying on his legs. "Jeez, you big lump! I'm gonna have to get them amputated if you don't move your butt!" he tells her, trying to push her off. "Ah well... I suppose I'm stuck. Not that I mind..." He cuddles back up against me, smiling wide.

"Axel, wait..." I say, wanting to talk some more before he falls back asleep. He looks up at me, adorably confused, and I can't help but smile a little. "Thanks for being there for me... after I found out about Olette, I mean. It meant a lot to have a friend like you..."

"Well, of course Roxas. I'll always be there for you," he tells me, nuzzling against my shoulder a little.

I sigh softly, beginning to realize why I love being around him so much. "Axel... can we go on a date sometime?" I ask timidly, hiding my face in my pillow immediately after saying it.

"Whoa whoa whoa... get up out of your pillow and say that again," he says, pulling on my arm. I peek up and whisper it again, my face burning hot with embarrassment. "Did you just ask me out? Silly Roxas... of course we can go on a date!"

A little relieved, I unbury myself from the pillow and look up into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, you ridiculous boy. I've had a crush on you since we met!" he admits, beaming with joy. "But I didn't think... You had a girlfriend, Roxas, are you...?"

I groan, rolling around in frustration. "I don't know what I am, Axe! I'm so confused... but I love being around you, and snuggling with you... and the thought of going out with you makes my heart jump around a lot..."

"Then we don't need labels, Roxy... we just need you and me," he says, grabbing onto me and chuckling. Janey suddenly jumps up in between us, as if reminding us that she's there too.

"And Janey," I tell him, lauging, "We can't forget Janey."

He fends her off, shoving her back down to the end of the bed, and when he looks back up he catches my eyes and nearly stops my heart. We share a long moment together before I give in and timidly press my lips against his. It feels so... different. Way different from a woman... But it also feels right.

"God Axel... you've ruined me..." I whisper on his lips.

He pulls back and gives me a funny look. "What do you mean, Roxy?"

I start to laugh, because I just can't help it anymore. "You, sir... have completely ruined me. I'm never going to be able to date a woman again..."

"Then I don't call that ruining... I call it saving. I've saved you, Roxas. Besides," he adds, crawling on top of me and straddling my hips. "If it's up to me, you'll never date anyone else... ever."

I smile up at him, finally happy for once in my life. "I like that better. You did save me, Axel... Thank you."

He doesn't say anything else... he just captures me in another sweet kiss. I moan softly, unable to control it anymore. He just feels so good... So, so incredibly good.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Thanks again, Leon... I really appreciate this," I tell him before I hang up the phone. I turn to Kairi and smile, taking her into my arms. "We're all set, baby. He's just got to make a couple calls and you'll be switched to my schedule. But he did tell me that if you have another big incident like this, he won't be able to help us again."

She looks up at me, "As long as you're around, I think I'll be okay..."

"I hope so, darling... but promise me you'll stay on your meds?"

She nods, smiling happily. "Promise."

"Good... hey, how about we go on a date?" I ask her, standing up in the waiting room of the hospital. "Ms. Gainsborough, are we good to go?"

"Yeah, Sora... you kids head out. I'll finish filling out the paperwork," she tells us, smiling a little. She seems... beaten down. But I guess having three teenage girls isn't easy, especially with Kairi's illness.

"Thanks, Mom... I'll try to be back at a reasonable time," Kairi says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I take her hand and lead her to my car. "So, where would you like to go? Dinner, a movie?"

"I... I don't know. I've never been on a date before..." she says quietly, giggling a little.

"Really? A pretty girl like you? That surprises me."

She whines a little. "You don't have to be so nice, Sora... you know why nobody else wants to date me..."

"Oh? 'Cause last I checked, there wasn't a single thing wrong with you. I think you're absolutely perfect," I tell her, grinning.

I don't even need to look at her to know that she's blushing in her usual adorable way. "You're so sweet, Sora..."

"Oh, hush. I'm just telling you the truth. Now, I don't know this town at all, so what do you wanna do?"

She thinks for a moment, then looks up at me with wide eyes. "I wanna go to your house..."

"My house? Why there? It's kinda boring... we're barely unpacked."

"Sora... I don't wanna go out and be around other people... I wanna be with you..." she says, making me smile.

I don't know how else to argue with her, so I head home. "You're a stubborn girl, aren't you?" I comment, and I can tell it makes her nervous. "I was kidding, honey. Hm... tell me, what's your favorite meal?"

She thinks for a long moment, then squeals excitedly, "Mashed potatoes!"

"Uhm... sweetie, mashed potatoes isn't a meal."

This makes her pout, and I can't help but laugh. "Well, what about with chicken and stuff?!"

"All right, baby. Let's stop at the store first, then. I'm cooking you dinner tonight," I tell her, turning onto the next street towards the local grocery.

* * *

"Dad?" I call through the house as we step inside. I take her coat and hang it up, looking around for my dad. He should be home by now... but with Leon moving in, they might be busy packing his stuff.

She calls to me from the kitchen, "Hey, he left a note in here!"

I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder. "Hm... so he did. 'Helping Leon move. Be home late. There's leftovers in the fridge,'" I read, then kiss her on the neck. "We don't need any leftovers... I'm making you the best God damn dinner you've ever had."

She shivers a little and looks over her shoulder at me, her perfect pink lips enticing me in for another sweet kiss. "Sora... you'll never get any cooking done if you keep doing that..."

"Oh? You don't like when I do that?" I tease her, brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing it softly. I feel her shiver again, and I know I've hit a nerve. I play at the spot with my lips and tongue, making her squirm a little.

"Sora..." she whines, pulling out of my arms and turning to face me. "I'm hungry... they never feed me at that place..."

Chuckling, I let her go and start rifling through the bags from the grocery. She takes a seat at the table and watches, smiling all the while.

"So Kairi... can I ask you something?" I wonder as I start cooking.

"Sure, Sora... what's up?"

"It's something I've been wondering... And you don't have to answer if you don't want to... but... what do you see? During your episodes..."

She doesn't answer for awhile, and I worry that I might've offended her, but she eventually speaks up. "You know the story of Alice in Wonderland, right?"

"Well... yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"I see... the white rabbit. I see rocking horse flies... bread and butterflies... I see a caterpillar sitting on a mushroom, and the Mad Hatter sipping tea... The flowers talk to me, and sing with me, and sometimes I just want to fall down the rabbit hole..." she explains quietly.

It surprises me a little... to be so stuck in a story book. "Has it always been that way?"

She sighs softly, trying to remember. "Ever since I was a baby, my mother would read us that story... I think that by the time my illness became it's worst, the story was already dancing around in my brain, influencing my delusions."

"It is interesting... Namine told me you have a friend named Alice?"

"I do... well, her name isn't actually Alice... but she has the same illness as me, and it's locked into the same story. Hers is more severe than mine... she thinks that she's Alice. She isn't allowed in public school... I met her at the hospital. They thought that if I talked to her, she might be convinced that it's only a story."

I turn the heat down on the burner and let the chicken simmer so I can sit down with her for a moment. "Thanks for sharing that with me, Kairi... I know it must be hard to talk about..."

"It's easy with you, Sora... everything is easy with you," she says, blushing a little. "It's nice... for once, I don't have to worry about anything... I don't see things out of the corner of my eye, I don't drift off into Wonderland..."

I have nothing else to say, so I lean in and kiss her softly, slowly... But I hear the chicken sizzling a little too loudly and have to cut it short to check on dinner.

"What were you doing, that day on the island?" she asks me suddenly, surprising me a little.

"Uhm... I was just taking a walk, why?"

She giggles and pokes me in the back, "Liar... you had a notebook with you. What were you writing?"

"Hell if I know... that was at least a year ago, Kai!" I tell her, amazed that she remembered such a small detail. "Why do you care?"

"You seemed so... into it. So passionate about it... whatever it was you were writing..." she muses, smiling at me. "Anyways, I was just curious... it doesn't matter."

* * *

After dinner, Dad still isn't home, so I take Kairi up to my room, grateful that we haven't lived here long enough for me to trash it yet.

"God, Sora... where did you learn how to cook like that?" she asks, flopping down onto me bed and looking up at me.

"You've asked me that like... a billion times since you took your first bite, Kai!" I joke, laughing and crawling on top of her.

She looks up at me and melts me clear down to my bones... her eyes have a funny way of doing that. I take my time just staring into them, getting a little lost on the way... but she surprises me by leaning up and kissing me deeply. I groan softly in response and return her kiss, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine. Growing up on the island, I never dated... so this is a new experience for me. One I'm most definitely loving.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asks, pulling back and laughing.

I shake my head a little and give her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You suddenly got all serious... like you had something on your mind."

"I got nothin' on my mind but you, doll," I tell her, leaning in for another delicious kiss. This goes on for quite some time... until my kisses move from her lips to her neck... and my hands can no longer refrain from exploring her enticing body. She doesn't seem to mind my roaming, so I take it a step further and unbutton the top few buttons of her shirt and place kisses along her collarbone. She lets out a soft moan in response, so I continue placing my kisses down to the top of her cleavage, stopping there and looking up at her. "Kai..."

She whines softly and opens her eyes, pouting, "Why'd you stop...?"

"Because... if I keep going now... I don't think I'll be able to stop later," I tell her, resting my chin on her chest.

"Then don't..." she whispers, her eyes burning into mine.

The reality of this suddenly hits me, and I decide to stop ...stopping. "As long as you're sure, baby..."

"Sora... shut up..."

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Wait a second, so you're telling me that your parents actually pay for you to stay away from them?" I ask Axel, laying on the couch with Janey in my lap.

He looks over from the kitchen and shrugs, "Yeah, they pay for my apartment so I don't have to live with them. The only reason I have my job is to pay for Fatty's food," he jokes, pointing to the huge bin of dog food in the corner.

"Wow..." I comment, my legs starting to go numb from her weight. "Does... does she know she's not really a lap dog?"

All he does is laugh, returning to the kitchen where he's cooking something that smells absolutely delicious. We went grocery shopping awhile earlier, but he wouldn't let me see what he was getting. "So you don't need to be home?" he wonders, and it hits me that I've been at his apartment for almost two days now.

"Oh... uh... not unless you want me to leave! I didn't mean to intrude for so long," I apologize, feeling like I may have overstayed my welcome.

He walks in and sits down on the arms of the couch over me, stroking my hair gently. "You can stay as long as you'd like... I get incredibly lonely here... Janey only provides so much company," he tells me, making me feel better about it. "I'm just worried about what your parents must think. Have you even called them?"

"My parents... they don't notice much. Between my mother being passed out drunk half the time, and my step-dad working 60 hour weeks, they don't really have the time or energy to give a shit what I do," I explain, wishing my life was a little... less dramatic.

"Jeez... I'm sorry, Roxy... That doesn't really sound like much of a home life at all."

I shrug, nodding. "It's actually pretty lonely too, and Zack is allergic to pet dander... so I can't even have a companion like Janey."

Axel suddenly stands up, looking determined. "Roxas... I don't want to move too quickly, and I don't want to scare you away, but... do you want to move in with me here? There's plenty of room for the two ...I mean, three of us, and that way we wouldn't be so lonely..."

His question shocks me a little, I must admit. That hadn't even crossed my mind before, but now that he's mentioned it... it's a very enticing offer. "Axel, are you serious? I mean, what if we end up hating each other?"

He starts laughing again and ruffles my hair a little. "Silly Roxy... I don't think there's anything you could say or do to make me hate you now. If you don't want to, feel free to say no. I'm not going to force you to live with me!"

"You know... I haven't even unpacked my bedroom yet," I tell him, chuckling. "Maybe it was fate?"

"Is that a yes?" he asks, looking excited. I nod, and he throws himself on top of me, giving me a big hug. "Yay, yay, yay!"

I grunt as more pressure is added on me, and I struggle for air. "Axel! Can't breathe!"

"Oops," he says sheepishly, crawling off of me. "Okay... I have to go finish dinner, and then we should go get your stuff!"

"Sounds like a plan, Axe..." I say softly as he returns to the kitchen. I lay back down and think about what I just agreed to, almost not believing what's happening. I suppose guys live together all the time as roommates... but I don't think they usually share a bed. Luckily I still have my parent's house to move back into if things don't work out, but somehow I just don't see that happening. I've never felt so sure about something in my life. With Olette, there was always a doubt in my mind that we would break up before high school was even over. With Axel... I can't picture myself without him.

* * *

"Zack...?" I call through the house, wondering where him and Mom are. "Hello...?"

"Maybe they went out together?" Axel suggests, following behind me.

I shake my head, "They never go out anymore. Let me call Zack's cellphone."

He nods and sits down in the living room while I call Zack from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Roxas. Where are you guys? Did Mom overdo it again?"

I can hear him sigh heavily, and I know that they're probably in the emergency room. "Yeah, Rox... It's nothing you need to worry about, she'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm going to stay here overnight with her. Where were you last night? You had me worried."

"I was with a friend... actually, he needs a roommate at his apartment, and was wondering if I wanted to move in... do you think that'd be okay?" I ask him, knowing Mom won't care either way.

There's a long pause before he answers. "Uh... sure, Roxas. Does he need help with rent? I can give you a bit of an allowance if you need it... I'd rather have you focus on your studies than a job."

"Can you afford that, Zack? I don't wanna bleed you dry..." I tell him, amazed by his generous offer.

"Roxas, I have more money than I know what to do with. We keep getting huge clients at the firm, and we're really doing well. I could give you a thousand a month easily... it's like spare change to me now," he says, chuckling. As much as Zack has irritated me in the past, he really is a good guy...

"Wow, I had no idea... that's great, Zack. I'd really appreciate it," I tell him, smiling happily. "As long as you promise that if it becomes too much, you'll stop."

He laughs. "Hopefully it's all up from here, bud. I know that the move really impacted you deeply... I hope that now you understand why we had to come out here."

"Well, yeah! Look, Zack... I probably don't tell you this often enough, but I really do appreciate all that you do for me and Mom... I know she's very hard to deal with, and you have the patience of a saint with her. I hope that you don't think my moving out has anything to do with disliking you, because it really doesn't."

"Hey, I understand. You're helping out a friend, and gaining some independence at the same time. I moved out when I was young too... I get it. As for your mother... I've actually been thinking about it a lot lately, and since I can afford it now... Roxas, I think we should send her to a rehab facility."

This surprises me a little. We've entertained the idea before, but haven't gone through with anything yet. "I think that's a great idea, Zack. Hell, send her tomorrow! I want to see her healthy again..."

"I think she wants that too, Roxas... you can stop by and say goodbye to her tomorrow after school if you'd like. Bring your friend, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind meeting him."

I look over at Axel and smile. "Yeah, maybe I will bring him... Well, thank you so much Zack. I'm going to move most of my stuff tonight, and probably more tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll transfer some money into your bank account from my phone while I'm waiting here. See you at the hospital tomorrow!"

"Thanks Zack, see you."

When I return to the living room, I can't stop smiling. "Axe... he said yes! And because his law firm is doing so well, he can afford to give us a grand a month! You won't have to work at the pizza place!"

His eyes widen and he looks like he's about to pass out. "Jeez, Roxas... that's a ton of money! You're sure he can afford it, though?"

"He told me he has more money than he knows what to do with... we can even send my mom to rehab now."

Axel grins and gives me a soft kiss, "That's fantastic, Roxas... It must be really nice to have a dad like him."

"Yeah... you know, I spent most of my life convincing myself that he isn't my dad... but he is, and he always will be," I realize, smiling to myself.

Suddenly my phone buzzes, and I check my messages. _Hey Roxas, I just had a thought. I don't use my pickup anymore since I got the new car, would you like to take it with you?_

"Oh jeez... Zack just offered me his pickup truck..." I mumble, overwhelmed by his generosity.

"Well, you should probably say yes, 'cause I didn't really think through how we were going to transport all your stuff to the apartment on a motorcycle."

It suddenly occurs to me that he's right... we didn't much think that through._  
_

_Wow, Zack... that's incredibly nice of you to offer... I'll take good care of it. Thanks ...Dad._

_No problem, son... the keys are on the hook. :)_

"Wow... he actually used an emoticon," I tell Axel, laughing. "I think that's a first. Why don't you grab the keys with the paopu fruit keychain and pull the truck around to the side door? I'll go pack up what I need to and start bringing boxes down."

He nods and takes them, heading out to the driveway while I run up to my room. It occurs to me while I'm packing that Axel and I are both very, very impulsive people... and in the long run, I think this is going to be a very interesting relationship.


	5. Chapter Five: Truth or Dare?

**Sora**

* * *

"Ohh... Kairi, baby..." my lips press against her ear as I let out a low groan of pleasure. I've got her pinned against the door to my bathroom, fucking her hard for the fourth time tonight. We really can't seem to get enough of each other, and I'm just fine with that.

"Fuck, Sora... that feels amazing..." she moans as I bite and suck at her ear. Her fingers grip my hair pretty hard, but I don't care... I can't feel anything but her around me. I move my lips from her ear back to her mouth, wrapping her up in a deep kiss, my arms tight around her waist as I grind up into her.

It doesn't take much more before we both cum again, moaning on each other's lips. She collapses into my arms and I scoop her up, carrying her to my bed and laying her down next to me. "Wow, Kai..." I comment, turning onto my side and snuggling against her. "That was..."

"Great? Yeah..." she says, giggling and resting her head on my arm. "Sora, I... I love you..."

"I love you too, honey, but... we weren't very smart tonight..." I tell her, referring to our incredible lack of protection.

She looks over at me, "Oh, that? My sisters and I were born with a bleeding disorder... We've had to take birth control pills since we were twelve."

"Oh thank God..." I exhale deeply, hugging her close. "I was really worried..."

"Sorry, I should've said something earlier... But her, we should probably shower now... we have school tomorrow..."

I frown at the thought of having to get up early, but I can't miss another day this week. "Yeah... you're right..."

"Wait, tomorrow is Friday... aren't we having that party this weekend?" she mentions, making me smile.

"Yes! I totally forgot about that, we should probably figure out what we're doing as far as food and activities and stuff. I mean, swimming for sure... Ooh, and my dad has this huge alcohol cellar at the island house from when he used to drink... but it got out of hand, so he gave me the key to hang onto. He wouldn't ever know if any of it is gone. Damn, I can't believe I forgot!"

She chuckles and gives me a kiss, "There'll be plenty of bedrooms, right...?"

"Well... only four, actually. But you and I definitely get my old room," I tell her, smiling and holding her close. "But we should shower and get ready for bed now, honey... I'm absolutely exhausted."

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Xion exclaims when Kairi and I walk into class the next day. "And what are you doing here, Kai?"

Kairi sits down next to me and sticks her tongue out at her sister. "I get to be in all of Sora's classes now, so they don't throw me out of school."

"Xion, you never listen... Mom told us that last night!" Namine scolds her, rolling her eyes.

"God, you guys missed so much! Axel and Roxas never showed up for school yesterday, and there's this rumor going around that they're together now. Someone saw them moving boxes into Axe's apartment last night together," Xion gossips, looking incredibly excited. "How weird is that? Do you think something happened with Roxas' parents?"

I shrug, hoping Mom is okay. "Maybe Axel needed a roommate?" I suggest, trying to give them the benefit of the doubt. Not that I can judge him at all for moving into a relationship too fast, considering that I'm already in love and sleeping with my girlfriend of three days. "Roxas told me his step-dad has a lot of money, so he might be helping him out financially."

"Ugh, way to suck the fun out of everything, Sora..." Xion grumbles, "I bet they're together now. They'd be a super cute couple. Oh God, could you picture it? They'd be fucking adorable!"

It's a little strange to picture Roxas with a guy, though no more strange than seeing Dad and Leon together.

"Namine!" I hear someone squeal loudly, and I turn around to see a hyper looking brunette running towards us. The two of them hug for ...probably a little too long, and then finally acknowledge the existence of everyone else.

"Oh, hey Yuffie..." Riku mumbles, while Xion gives her a quick hug too.

Namine pulls a desk close to hers and Yuffie sits down, looking over at Kairi and I. "Kai, what are you doing in this class? And who's that guy?"

"Sora," I offer my hand to her, "Nice to meet you, Yuffie. I'm Kairi's boyfriend."

"Whoa... Kairi has a boyfriend?!" she exclaims, squeaking in excitement. "Awesome, Kai!"

She giggles a little, "Yeah... my problem isn't so bad if he's around, so... I got moved to his classes..."

I hug her to me, noticing that she's kind of nervous. I think Yuffie's energy is bothering her a little, which doesn't surprise me. It's a little discomforting.

"So where were you yesterday, Yuffie?! I thought you got back Wednesday night!" Namine asks her, ignoring the rest of us.

"Yeah, but I was kind of jet lagged... so my parents let me stay home from school," she tells her.

Namine giggles like a little girl, "Oh my God, Yuffie, you got so tan! And your hair! Did you dye it? It looks lighter!"

I look over at Xion, who gets out her phone. A few moments later, I get a text message.

_Yeah... Namine is totally gay._

_Whoa, seriously?! I never would've guessed. Are they dating?_

I can hear Xion groan to herself at my question, and I can already guess her answer. _No. Not yet, at least. They're in the most massive denial the worlds have ever seen._

_I... I can totally see that._

We stop texting and I observe them carefully. It's quite obvious that they're in love with each other, but the denial is... wow.

"Hey, so we're having a party tomorrow, Yuffie! Wanna come?" Xion interrupts their little love-fest, making Namine pout.

Yuffie nods happily, "Sure! Where and what time?"

"It's at my house on the island. We're going to meet up at the ferry and ride over together," I tell her, smiling.

"Ooh... island party... sounds fun! Can I bring anything?"

It kind of surprises me when Kairi speaks up. "We're going to make a list at lunch of stuff people can bring. You'll have to sit with everybody!"

"Wait... who's everybody? Isn't it just us?"

"Well, no. Sora's twin brother Roxas and his friends are coming too," Xion explains.

I can tell that Yuffie doesn't really understand, but I'll just wait until lunch to introduce everyone. "Yeah, it's a long story."

She just shrugs and goes with it, turning back to Namine and pretending we don't exist again.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Are... are we going to tell people?" I ask Axel as we walk into the lunch room together. "I'm kind nervous, Axe..."

He looks down at me and frowns a little. "Don't be... I mean, you aren't ashamed to be with me, are you?"

"No! No, Axel... I just... I don't know what to say to people..."

"Then we don't need to use words," he says, grabbing me and kissing me deeply, right in front of the entire cafeteria. I gasp and resist him at first, but... then I start to wonder why I care what they think, and I smile and kiss him back.

I can hear people start whispering about it, but we don't back away until we hear someone blatantly say, "Holy fucking shit!"

Axel pulls away from me and sighs softly, chuckling under his breath. "Yeah, Demyx... we're together now."

I should've known it'd be Demyx. "But Roxas, you aren't gay! Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Dem, I did... but she was a lying, cheating whore, and Axel is amazing and sexy and awesome," I ramble, still collecting stares from surrounding students. Axel smiles and wraps his arm around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So the rumors are all true... are you guys really living together?" he asks, getting in the lunch line with us to get our food.

I nod happily, "Yeah! We were both super lonely... so we decided to not be lonely anymore!"

Demyx chuckles, "So you've met that big old dog of his, then?"

"Oh yeah, Janey is awesome!" I exclaim, "She's so sweet and cute!"

"Wow, Roxy... you're in a good mood now," Axel comments, smiling down at me.

I shrug and grin, "I guess I just feel like... everything is how it's supposed to be now."

"Hey, Roxas?" Demyx asks me suddenly. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute? I have a question."

I grab my tray and give Axel a kiss. "I'll meet you at the table," I tell him, following Demyx over to a quiet corner. "What's up?"

"You need to be careful with Axel, Roxas..." he starts, his voice sounding really serious. "You don't know him..."

"Jeez, Demyx... way to be a downer. I know it's only been a week, but we've really been getting to know each other a lot. I mean, that's what keeps things interesting, 'cause we don't know everything about each other yet."

He sighs and pulls me closer. "Roxas, what did he tell you about his parents?"

"That they kicked him out, why?"

"He didn't say why?"

He's really starting to worry me, and it's making me uncomfortable. "No, Dem... why?"

"All right, Rox... this is a really hard story to tell, but I'm the only other person who knows..."

"Now wait just a second, Demyx... I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is Axel's story, and I only wanna hear it from him. He'll tell me eventually," I cut him off, trying to give Axel the benefit of the doubt.

He nods, "All right, Roxas... just be careful. He has a bad temper, and I don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

"It's settled then," Xion says, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Riku and I are bringing an assload of chips and other various junk food, Sora and Kairi are good for alcohol, Demyx and Zexion are bringing a shit ton of candy, Nami and Yuffie will handle ice cream, and Axel and Roxas are bringing pizza. Sounds good?"

"So... we're going to spend the entire weekend living off of junk, booze, candy, ice cream and pizza?" Riku questions, looking at his girlfriend with an eyebrow raised.

She shrugs, "Why not?"

"Jesus... you realize we're all probably going to be hung over as hell on Monday, right?"

Demyx huffs, "Quit ruining our fun, you downer."

I roll my eyes and sink further into Axel's arms, sipping from my milk carton as I snuggle against him.

"So why are we doing this again?" Yuffie asks, practically sitting on Namine.

"To celebrate our new friendships?" Axel offers, chuckling. "Do we really need a reason? We're a pack of teenagers with nothing to do this weekend."

Riku scoffs, "We'll probably have homework, you know."

"All right, seriously. Can you do something to get him out of his funk please, Xion? Give him a nice handy-jay or somethin'," Demyx comments, making everyone die laughing. He's absolutely ridiculous, but he's fun to be around.

Xion grins and kisses Riku on the cheek. "Quit being so dark and brooding, honey... just enjoy the weekend with your friends."

He looks up at Sora and grimaces a little, and I can tell they're not on great terms at the moment. It doesn't really surprise me after what Dad did... but it really wasn't Sora's fault at all.

"So... we're meeting at the ferry at... three?" I ask, forgetting what time we planned on.

Xion checks her list and nods, "Yeah, and make sure you're there on time or we'll miss it and have to wait a half hour."

"Seriously. Be there on time or her head will explode," Kairi jokes, giggling. "Xion is _never_ late."

When the bell rings the entire group collectively groans, nobody wanting to go to class. But luckily, the end of the day is nearing.

* * *

My hands are still visibly shaking as I fumble for my keys to the apartment.

"Let me get it, silly," Axel says, chuckling. He had decided to take me on a joy ride on his motorcycle, popping wheelies and speeding down back roads.

As we step in, I'm nearly mauled by Janey again. "I'll take her out," I offer, opening the door for her.

"Thanks, babe."

I must admit, it's still pretty weird to be dating another guy... It does feel right, but it's just so foreign... I'm not even sure how to act around him. Do I treat him just like I'd treat a girlfriend? Is there some kind of gay guy etiquette that I don't know? I'm so afraid to screw things up, I've been avoiding pushing things any farther than innocent kisses.

"Good girl," I praise Janey, letting her back in and setting down a big bowl of food for her.

I nearly jump out of my skin when Axel wraps himself around me from behind. "Why so jumpy, babe?" he asks, placing little kisses at the crook of my neck.

"No reason... you just scared me is all," I tell him, melting a little beneath his mouth.

He just chuckles and continues pressing kisses along my neck, holding me close to him. But my heart leaps up into my throat when I feel something pressing against me lower back. "Sorry..." he whispers, backing away a little.

For some reason I'd completely forgotten what dating a man would mean... I have no idea how to... how to do anything like that with a guy. I step away from him, blushing a little. "Uhm... why don't I cook dinner tonight?"

"Sure! What do you wanna make?" he asks, brushing it off. I think he understands how uncomfortable I am right now, and it's nice that he takes it lightly.

"Well... considering we need to go grocery shopping desperately, why don't I take the truck and go pick something up?"

Axel grins, "Can I come with? I'm kind of picky about brands..."

"I suppose," I say sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at him. "I got a text from the bank earlier saying Dad's money went through, so we have plenty to spend."

"He's a great guy, Roxas... really, you're lucky to have someone who loves you so much," he comments, smiling.

We walk out to the car and on our way to the grocery, I glance over at him. "So what exactly happened with your parents?"

"I told you, they threw me out..." he says, sounding a little uneasy.

"Look, Axe... Demyx pulled me aside and tried to tell me something about your past... I didn't let him because I wanted to hear it from you."

Suddenly he slams his fists against the dash and groans, "Damn it! I knew he would say something..."

"Calm down, Axel... I don't care about your past... it's not going to make me feel any different about you. Just... whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen."

He slinks down in his seat, pouting a little. "I... I don't want to talk about it..."

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Honey... baby, wake up..." I groan, rolling onto my back in bed. "We fell asleep again... you should probably shoot your mom a text and let her know you're okay."

"I sent her one last night... you fell asleep before I did," she says, sitting up and stretching. "We really need to pace ourselves next time... this is getting exhausting."

Her comment makes me laugh, and I roll over on top of her, pinning her between my arms. "But I like screwing you against all my furniture..." I joke, kissing the end of her nose. "I think I'm getting better at it, too."

"I don't even wanna think about the first time..." she says, giggling. "We were so awkward and horrible! It's much better now."

"I wish you'd let me try more with you..." I mention again. So far we've only really had straight up sex. Every time I try to please her, she shies away from me.

She whines softly and blushes, "I get nervous..."

"Why? You know how much I love you, and how much I want to make you feel good..." My hand trails down her stomach, but she pushes it away before I can touch her. "There's so much more to try, baby... just let me..."

"I'm sorry..." she whispers, trying to hide under the blankets.

"I won't push, honey... but you have to let me touch you eventually..." I tell her, getting up to take a shower. _Not to mention, you're going to have to touch me eventually as well..._

When I'm done with my shower she shoos me out of her way, grumping at me. "Why don't you have any conditioner? My hair is going to be all stiff and tangled..."

I roll my eyes, combing out my own hair and getting out the gel to spike it as usual. "I didn't tell you to stay the night again, honey. Why don't you just bring some of your stuff here if you're so picky about it?"

She suddenly sticks her head out from behind the curtain. "Are you serious? I mean... would you want me to leave my stuff here?"

"Seems like you're going to be here nearly every night anyways, doll. I don't mind."

And just like that I'm being yanked back into the shower with her, attacked by a deep kiss. "Jeez, Kai..." I moan softly, smiling at her.

"I love you..." she whispers, pressing a little kiss onto my chest. "I'm excited for this weekend... we'll get to spend a lot of time together."

"Not if we don't get ready to go..." I tell her, slipping out of her grip and toweling off again.

"Remember, we need to stop by my house so I can grab some clothes and stuff. And don't forget to pack some for yourself," she reminds me. I nod and pack a couple of changes of clothing and my bathing suit.

She pops her head out from the shower again, "Can you get me a towel, hun? I forgot one..." My own linen closet is out of towels, so I go get one from the laundry room. When I come back, I can hear her talking to herself. "Drink me... hm, I don't know... For if one drinks much from a bottle marked posion, it's almost certain to disagree with oneself sooner or later. But..."

I rip back the curtain to find her with my body wash to her lips. "Kairi, no! What the hell are you doing?!"

This seems to startle her out of her reverie, and she puts the bottle down, grimacing. "Ew... that was disgusting..."

I help her out of the shower and give her a glass of fresh water, wrapping her up in the towel. "Baby, what was that all about?"

"That just happens sometimes, Sora... it's a part of me that's inescapable."

"I guess... I'll have to watch over you more carefully..."

She frowns, "I'm sorry... I... I don't want you to have to babysit me, Sora..."

"No, no, no... honey, I don't mind taking care of you... I just have to get used to it, that's all," I tell her, taking her into my arms. "Come on, lets get dressed and head to your house."

* * *

"Come on guys, it's only a little further... quit groaning," I tell the crowd of angry teenagers behind me.

Riku growls at me, glaring under his long bangs. He somehow ended up carrying like six bags full of two-liters of soda.

Finally I spot the top of the house, practically sprinting up over the hill and down into our property. "God, I missed this place..."

"Whoa... dude, this is... you didn't tell us you had a god damned mansion on the beach!" Demyx exclaims, following close behind me.

I just shrug. I never really realized how big it was... it was always just home to me. As we approach the front door I fumble with my keys, nearly dropping the bags I have in my arms. You'd think we're feeding an army with all the crap we came up with.

"Welcome to... well, the island house," I tell them, turning to the right and setting stuff down in the kitchen. I can hear the general awe between them, and I chuckle a little. When we moved, we left a lot of our stuff here, things we don't need all the time and decorative pieces. We replaced all the sheets in the bedrooms and left those beds there, and kept the bathrooms looking decent. I suppose compared to our little three bedroom place now, this house is kind of mansion-like.

"I love the nautical theme..." Namine says, smiling at a picture of a turtle on the wall.

"My dad took all of the pictures... he has this sweet underwater camera he uses."

While I situate things in the kitchen and put stuff in the nearly empty fridge, they all wander around inside checking things out.

"Jesus, look at the TV in here!" I hear Demyx yell, which just makes me roll my eyes. You'd think they'd never been in a house before.

Kairi doesn't leave my side, though. She helps me out with stuff, but mostly distracts me by wrapping herself around me and kissing my neck. "Babe, quit... we have to wait until tonight..."

"Dun wanna..." she mumbles, nibbling on my ear.

"Whoa... what did we just walk in on?" Xion asks loudly, and I turn to see every single one of our friends staring at us. My cheeks flush a deep red and I turn her around, holding onto her from behind. Really, I'm just using her to hide my arousal from them, and to tease her a bit by pressing it into her lower back.

"Leave us alone, Xion... I know what you and Riku do in the bathroom at school," Kairi snaps, and I can feel her moving against me on purpose, trying to get back at me.

She's really turning me on and I know I have to get her off of me without letting everyone else know. "Why don't we go swimming?" I suggest, "Just pick a room to change in." They mumble in agreement and file out of the room to get their bags, so I tighten my grip on Kairi and press my lips against her ear. "You are an incredible little tease, ma'am," I growl in a low voice, "And I'm going to make you regret that tonight..."

With that little sentiment floating around in her brain, I walk away, using the back staircase to get to my old bedroom where I can put my swimsuit on.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Axe, come on! The water feels amazing!" I call to him, wondering why he and Zexion are sitting on the beach under an umbrella rather than swimming.

Demyx pops up next to me and sighs, "Dude, don't even bother. Those two never go near the water. Or the sun."

"Why? That's ridiculous!"

"Right? Those two never hang around outside... I just don't get it!"

Suddenly Yuffie surfaces next to us and we both jump out of our skin. "So Demy-Dem... when you gonna get with that?"

"Uhm... I'm with Axel, Yuffie," I tell her, surprised by her lack of filter.

"Not you, bonehead! _Zexion_," she corrects me, chuckling. "It isn't obvious?"

Demyx blushes madly and splashes her in the face. "When are you gonna get with Namine?" he retorts sarcastically.

"Ugh... I don't know! I can't read her signals, Demy-Dem... Is she interested?"

I just snort. From lunch yesterday to the ferry ride today, it's painful clear even to me that they want each other. "Seriously, Yuffie? Are you _that_ blind?"

She looks at me and huffs, "Excuse me? I'm not the randomly gay guy interested in arsonists," she bites, "That's right, I know."

"Know what? ...Arsonist? What the hell are you talking about?"

Demyx panics and shoves her underwater, looking up at me. "She's insane... she has no idea what she's talking about... Ow! She bit me!"

Yuffie resurfaces and glares at Demyx. "I'm Axel's cousin, of course I know what he did!"

"Well, I don't. So please stop talking..." I say, a little uneasy now. I really need to convince him to tell me what happened... "Besides, you don't have to get all defensive. I just meant that everyone knows how much Namine likes you..."

A huge grin spreads across her face and she starts floating on her back. "Does she really?"

"She's been staring at you this whole time, ditz," Demyx tells her, turning her towards the petite blonde. Yuffie squeals and swims off towards her, leaving Demyx and I alone. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell you...?"

"Yes! Seriously, Demyx... I'm not worried about it. Now how are we going to get those two into the water?" I wonder, looking over at the them.

"Your guess is as good as mine... I've been trying for years."

* * *

"Shu up... I'm not... I not drunk..." I slur, swatting at Axel.

He lets out a bark of laughter. "You're wasted, baby... you've never had alcohol before have you?"

"N...no..." I admit, flopping over his lap in the recliner. "Besides, SoKai is just as bad!"

"Do you mean Sora and Kairi?" he wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not just combine them? They're the same damned person anyways!" I shout a little too loudly. "SOKAI FOREVER!"

Riku nearly shits himself at my outburst, jumping halfway out of his seat, "God damn it Axel, control him!"

"He's just having fun, buzzkill," Axel comments, grabbing another beer off the table. "I didn't tell your girlfriend to keep making him whiskey sours."

"It's like lemonade that you drink!" I exclaim, hanging sideways off of Axel. "I wanna 'nother."

"You've had enough, sweetie," he politely tells me, moving the bottle of whiskey away from me. I pout up at him and he hands me an Angry Orchard, the best hard cider ever made. Well... the only hard cider I've ever had. He pops the cap off and I nearly down half of it at once. "Slow down, honey..." he warns me, tipping the bottle down a little.

Suddenly Xion falls over onto Riku, "Hey babyyy..." she drawls, holding a glass of something under his nose. "Wanna drink?"

"No, Xion..." he tells her, pushing her arm away. She continues to persist until he finally takes the glass. "Fine!" he growls, downing the entire thing in one gulp. "Jesus, what was that?!"

"Some vodka..." she giggles, "Blue raspberry flavoured!"

He coughs a little, "You didn't mix it with anything?!"

"What, can't handle a little vodka?" Axel wonders, laughing at him.

"It's like drinking rubbing alcohol!"

It didn't take much of Xion's goading to get Riku smashed. Soon he's just as bad as the rest of us... I've never seen him so carefree before.

"Xion, baby... c'mere..." he whines, grabbing for her. She sits on his lap and he plants a kiss on her that makes all of us damn jealous. We all hoot and holler, whistling and applauding them. Riku flips us off but doesn't break their kiss, tuning it out.

"Why not let's play a game?" I suggest, sitting up on Axel and nuzzling against his neck. "Truth or dare, GO!"

Yuffie squeals and grins, "Ooh, I love truth or dare! Can I go first? Demyx! Truth or dare?"

He glowers at her under his hair. It's strange seeing him without his mohawk, but it had died when we were swimming. "Dare... no! Truth," he decides, knowing what she was going to say either way.

"Are you in love with Zexion?" she asks, making the blue-haired boy jump out of his skin.

"What?!" he exclaims, turning to stare at Demyx. I don't think I've ever heard him speak so loudly before.

Demyx tries to avoid looking him in the eyes, sinking into the couch and covering his face with a pillow. "Yesh..." he mumbles, barely audible.

"Speak louder, Dem! We all have to hear it!" Namine goads him, stealing the pillow.

"God damn it, YES!" he shouts, falling off the couch and rolling under the coffee table. Zexion just sits there in shock, no clue what to say.

Yuffie giggles, "Now it's Demy's turn!"

"Fine..." he grumbles from the floor. "Nami, truth or dare?"'

The little blonde contemplates this for awhile, "Uhm... dare!"

"I dare you to kiss your evil lady friend here," he says, pointing up at Yuffie.

"Kiss her?! But... but...!" she panics, looking up at her. "Uhm... O...okay..."

Axel laughs and throws her a hard cider, "Drink this first, it'll help."

She downs the entire bottle in less than a minute, then crawls over to Yuffie on the couch. She stares at her for a long moment, her face flushed bright red, but then she finally just sighs deeply and grabs her bets friend, kissing her deeply. We can all sense the mood shift and Yuffie wraps her arms around Namine, kissing her back just as deeply. When they finally part, they're both panting slightly and just stare at each other, dumbstruck.

"Nami, come on!" Xion says, poking her in the side, "Take your turn and then you can go back to staring at each other!"

Namine shakes her head and turns back to the group, sinking down into the couch next to Yuffie. "Uhm... sure. Sora?"

"Uhmmm... truth," he picks, tightening his arms around Kairi.

"How many times have you two banged since you started dating?" she asks him, smirking a little. "We have a little bet going, and I wanna settle it."

Sora starts to laugh, almost as smashed as I am. "Uhm... What, eight times now?" Kairi nods and the group goes nuts.

"Jeez, eight times in two days?! Damn, Kai, you got lucky with this one!" Xion exclaims.

"Oh no wait... there was that one time this morning too..." Kairi reminds him. "Nine times!"

"Damnnn," Demyx comments from under the table. "Sora, you gotta lend your secrets, man."

I chuckle and poke at him with my foot, "Runs in the family, Dem-Dem. I've gone five rounds in one night before with Olette."

Axel looks down at me in surprise, then a wide grin spreads across his face. "Oh really?"

"Hey Sora, isn't it your turn now?" I change the subject, ignoring Axel's interest.

"Sure... Hm... Xion, how about you? You look like you're ready to implode with impatience..."

She nods vigorously, nearly falling out of Riku's lap. "Truth!"

"All right... Well, it seems like everyone in the damned school is either gay or was once gay. Did you ever do anything with another girl?"

This silences the room and everyone stares at her. "Well..."

"Seriously?" Riku exclaims, standing up and dumping her on the floor. "You've had a girlfriend?!"

"No, no! I just... Before we started dating, I made out with a girl at a school dance. It wasn't like... serious, or anything. She had a crush on me, and I didn't want to tell her I wasn't into her at the dance, so I kind of just went with it," she explains.

He blushes and helps her back up, sitting down again, "Sorry babe..."

"I pick Zexion!" she yelps, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a huge drink. "And just so we're clear, there's no backing out in this game. You don't get to puss out just because you're scared."

He grimaces and sinks into the chair he pulled in from the dining room. "Truth..." he mumbles, probably aware of where this is going.

"What about you? Do you like Demyx?"

Zexion's eyes widen and he glances around the room, looking ready to bolt.

"Oh, come on... just answer, Zexy!" Yuffie pushes him. "Don't be afraid, you already know how he feels!"

"Fine... fine! I love him. I've loved him since we were in middle school! But he was always with Axel... so I never said anything about it..."

The entire room goes silent and we all just stare at him, until Demyx tries to stand up and cracks his head on the coffee table. "Fuck! Ow..." he groans, sitting up and looking at Zexion. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, you incredible moron! How did you never notice?" Zexion wonders, surprising everyone with his sudden outspoken attitude. "You were always so busy pining after Axel, I had no idea you liked me..."

"But... the only reason I wanted him was because I thought I didn't have a chance with you... I always thought you were too good for me."

Zexion narrows his eyes on Demyx and stares at him for a long moment, then grabs him by the shirt and yanks him up into an intense kiss. I swear, the sheer heat coming from their kiss not only leaves them breathless, but everyone else as well. It's as if the air just got sucked out of the room all at once. When Zexion is done with the kiss, he pushes Demyx back down and stares at him again, waiting for a reaction. But Demyx just falls backward and rolls back under the coffee table, eyes wide.

"Yuffie," he turns his eyes on her. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll stick with truth..." she says, looking nervous.

He smirks and raises an eyebrow, "All right... tell us, Yuffie... how long have you wanted to sleep with Namine?"

Nami chokes on her current drink, looking up at Yuffie. "How long have... what...?! Yuffie, is that true?!"

"If you're going to embarrass Demy right off the bat, you get your chance too," Zexion tells her, waiting for an answer.

She growls at him a little and sighs, "I don't even remember how long it's been... We've been best friends since we were little girls, and I've kind of always had a crush on her..."

"Does everyone in this damned town have emotional constipation? Seriously, why don't you people tell each other anything?!" I wonder out loud, "In Twilight Town, if you liked someone you told them... When I had feelings for my best friend, the first thing I did was tell her! And you know what? It worked out!"

"Honey, she banged your best friend..." Axel reminds me, trying to keep me from sliding off his lap.

"Yeah, and THEY TOLD ME!" I continue trying to make my point.

Yuffie sighs and nods, "You have a point... all right, lets keep playing. I'm sure we have plenty more dark secrets to spill. Axel?"

"I'm breaking the truth streak and going with a dare," he says, hanging onto me tightly. I squirm a little, trying to reach for the vodka, but he keeps his grip.

I can tell she's trying to think up a good one, but he doesn't really have any secret crushes or anything to exploit. "Jeez, you're hard to dare, Axe! Uhm... Got it!" She grabs a full bottle of wine and hands it to him. "Down it. All of it."

He stares at the bottle before taking it, reading the label. "This is pretty strong wine, Yuffie... you're going to make me vomit!"

"Come on, all you've been drinking is beer. You're barely tipsy! Go on, do it!"

Axel screws the cap off and sighs heavily before starting to drink it, pacing himself a little bit but slamming it down after a few minutes. "Fuck you and your dares, Yuffie..." he slurs, tossing the bottle at her and intentionally missing. It bounces off the couch and rolls across the floor, hitting Demyx under the table. "I think... Kairi goes next."

"I'ma follow your lead and go with dare..." she says, grabbing a beer. I don't think I've ever seen a girl who likes beer so much as Kairi.

"Awesome... I dare you to go into the bathroom with Sora and give him a nice little handy-jay..." Axel spits out, his words hardly sounding like anything at this point.

Kairi shoots up in her chair, jaw dropped. "What?! I'm not gonna do that!"

"You have to, Kai! It's your dare!" I exclaim, the entire room roaring with laughter.

"How will you even know if I've done it?!"

I chuckle, "Oh, believe me... We'll know." The look on his face alone will give it away.

She growls and yanks Sora out of his chair, dragging him into the nearest bathroom. I don't think he has any idea what's going on anyways, so he's in for a big surprise. We hear some shuffling and a loud moan, and a few minutes later they walk out of the bathroom, Sora looking like he just won the lottery.

"Whoever dared her to do that... thank you," he says, collapsing into his chair and taking a swig of beer from her bottle. Kairi sits back down on him and narrows her eyes at me.

"Roxas, I dare you to go give Axel a blowjob," she says, startling both of us.

I frown, "Shouldn't I have a choice?! I choose truth!"

"No, Roxas. You don't get a choice anymore. Now go."

Axel lifts me off him, stumbling to his feet and looking down at me. "I... you don't... you can..."

"I'm not going to chicken out now," I tell him, both of us staggering to the bathroom.

When we're locked inside away from them, I look up at Axel and pout. "I have no idea how to do this..."

"S'okay... I can fake satisfaction..." he whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. "I don't want this to be our first time getting ...intimate."

Even drunk, he's so good to me... "Thank you, baby..."

After we feel we've waited long enough, we walk back out to find everyone cracking up about something. "Whas so funny?" Axel wonders, sitting back down in the recliner and throwing the feet up. I crawl into his lap and lay next to him, hugging him around his waist.

"You fakers!" they accuse, but I just sneer at them.

"Shu up..." Axel tells them, growling. "Roxas, take your turn..."

I look over at Riku, "I guess you're the only one left that hasn't had a turn..."

"Truth," he says immediately.

"Hm... What's one of your biggest secrets?"

Riku groans and thinks for a moment. "None of this is leaving this house, right? We'll be the only ones who know?"

"Duh... that's the rules, babe," Xion tells him, a little curious too.

He takes a deep breath and looks at us. "Two years ago, I shot someone."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I had some bad writer's block and with the holiday, it was hard to get anything done. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying! I'd love to get more reviews, things you like or don't like about the story. **

**Just as a warning, this next chapter is going to deviate from just Sora and Roxas' point of view so that I can develop the various budding relationships starting. Hopefully it'll work out how I want it to... and hopefully my attempt at a cliffhanger gets you guys curious! :) **

**Thanks for your continued support!**


	6. Chapter Six: Another Point of View

**Sora**

* * *

"Seriously, Kairi... why won't you get over this nervousness?" I ask her again, finally sobering up. The six pizzas we all went through after our game of truth or dare definitely helped. "I let you fake your dare, but... Part of me was wishing you would've just done it." We're in my bedroom now, and she's still refusing to explore each other's bodies.

"I just... I don't know what to do... I don't want to make a fool out of myself..." she finally admits, trying to hide under the covers.

I pull them down off her face and look into her eyes, "Kairi... you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course, Sora..." she says, blushing deeply.

"Then just relax... stop worrying about what I'm going to think and just go with it. I'm not going to think you're a fool, I'm not going to laugh or make fun of you. I'm going to enjoy whatever you do, and whatever you let me do to you," I tell her, brushing my thumb against her cheek softly and kissing her on the tip of the nose.

She seems to relax a little, I can feel her muscles loosen up under me. "You're right, Sora... I'm sorry I've been so silly..."

"Shh..." I whisper, moving my hand to her bikini top and untying it. She lets me undress her without protest, but she still isn't doing much. "Honey, relax," I tell her again, feeling her tense back up when I run my hands over her sides.

"Sora... what are you...?" she starts, but quiets back down when I brush my fingers over her nipples. I see goosebumps raise up on her skin and travel down over her body and smile a little, looking up at her. I lean down and take one of her nipples into my mouth, running my tongue over it in circles as she squirms under me. "Nn... Sora..." she whispers, letting out a soft moan.

It's hard to believe she would deny herself this... I kind of regret that our first few times together were so... bland. "Quiet... just enjoy it..." I say softly against her skin, moving my mouth to the other nipple and sucking softly. My right hand trails down her body and when I reach her lower stomach, she gasps and tenses up, crossing her legs.

"Sora..." she whines, looking down at me. I pull her legs apart and slip my hand between them, starting to rub at her clit softly. I see her eyes widen and she finally relaxes all the way and lets me do what I want. She's incredibly aroused, so it's easy for me to slip two fingers inside of her and startle her. "Sora!" she exclaims, writhing in pleasure under me. I bite softly at her nipple and start pumping my fingers inside her, eliciting adorable moans from her mouth.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I ask her, looking up at her as I finger her a little more quickly.

She nods, biting her lower lip. "I want more..." she groans, making me grin. I pull my fingers out of her, then quickly slam them back in, adding a third one this time. I start to fuck her with them roughly, nearly lifting her off the bed with each thrust. And she just loves it... I've got her moaning so loudly I'm sure every other person in the house can hear her. "Fuck, Sora!" she yelps, and I feel her pussy contract and her sweet cum rush around my fingers. I wait a few moments before pulling them out, then smile up at her. "You... win... I shouldn't be so nervous..." she pants, still squirming a little.

"Good girl..." I say, sitting up against the headboard and grabbing a tissue off the nightstand to clean my fingers.

"Want..." she whispers, pulling on my arm and looking up at me.

I chuckle and kiss her on the forehead. "You want more?" I tease her. She nods quickly and drapes her arms around me, giving me a deep kiss. But I cut her short and grin evilly, "If you want more, you're going to have to work for it," I tell her, sitting back and getting comfortable, putting my hands behind my head. "Go ahead, do what you want."'

This throws her off and she stammers for something to say, "I... but... you... I don't know... Sora!"

"Well, if you aren't going to do anything, I'll just read my book," I say, grabbing it off the nightstand and trying to remain serious. I'm so hard right now it almost hurts, but I need to get her out of her mental jam.

She lets me flip open my book, sitting back on her knees and having a war with her own mind. I start reading, completely ignoring her, which is bothering her even more. It takes her awhile, but she eventually starts kissing my neck softly, trying to gain my attention again. She's turning me on so much, but I keep pretending like I don't notice her.

"Sora, come on!" she exclaims, sitting back again and pouting.

"Hm?" I question, looking up at her like I didn't know she was there. When she doesn't say anything else, I go back to reading. I haven't even been paying attention to the book, I just keep turning pages when appropriate.

She waits so long this time that I almost forget what I'm doing, and when I suddenly feel her hand rubbing my jeans I nearly drop my book. I continue my ruse, trying really hard not to squirm at her touch. I can feel her tiny hands unbuttoning my jeans and dragging the zipper down, and the anticipation makes my breath hitch in my throat. The tiny sound seems to drive her further and she pulls my pants and my underwear down, throwing them off the side of the bed. I hear her take a couple of deep breaths before she wraps her hand around my cock and starts sliding it up and down.

I let out a couple of moans to let her know how much I'm enjoying it, but continue to act like I'm reading to see if she'll take it any further. A couple minutes later I've totally spaced out, and I'm just laying back with my eyes closed letting her play. When I feel her lips wrap around the head of my cock I nearly jump through the roof, dropping my book and startling her. "God damn it, Kairi... please don't stop that..."

She smiles up at me smugly. "Got your attention, didn't I?"

"Shut up and keep going..." I growl, grabbing her hair softly in my fist and pushing her lips back down around my cock. I'm done with games... I just want her. At first she just runs her tongue over it, but then she starts sucking softly and I nearly lose it right there and then. I can only take a couple of minutes of it before I pull her off and pat my lap. "C'mere."

She looks at me curiously and furrows her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Come get on my lap, silly..." I tell her, trying to yank her up towards me.

"But... but I..."

I raise an eyebrow and stare down at her. "Really, baby? You'll suck my cock but you won't ride it?"

"Fine!" she exclaims defiantly, crawling up onto my lap and trying to get in the right position. I help her out a little, placing my cock at her entrance. "Do I just...?" she tries to ask, but I'm done with her ridiculous questions so I place my hands on her shoulders and push her down, sliding into her entirely in one fluid motion. She cries out in pleasure and places a hand on the wall behind me to steady herself. It takes her awhile to figure out the best way to move, but soon she's bouncing up and down on me like a professional.

"Agh... damn it, Kai... I'm..." I start, and she nods vigorously to tell me she's about to cum too. Only moments later, I gasp loudly and fill her with cum, her own orgasm milking more out of me.

When we finally calm down enough for her to crawl off me, I look over at her and smile. "You did good, baby..."

"Damn straight," she jokes, kissing me on the cheek and walking to the bathroom to clean up. I hear her start the shower and get up, following her in and slamming the door behind me.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" I ask, sporting a devilish smile.

* * *

**Demyx**

* * *

"What the...? OW!" I shout, cracking my head on the bottom of the coffee table. I roll out from under it, groaning a little and massaging my temples. I must have passed out underneath it... the room is dark, and nobody else seems to be around.

"Why are you yelling...?" I hear a faint voice from the couch. I squint into the darkness and find Zexion sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I blush a little and laugh nervously, "Sorry... I hit my head on the coffee table..."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me... I didn't know if you were ever going to come out of there."

I don't even remember getting under it, but then... I have no idea what happened earlier. "Why was I under there...?"

"You don't remember?" he wonders, looking more alert.

"Not a clue... did I totally humiliate myself?" I ask, grimacing a little.

He chuckles softly and shakes his head, "You uhm... you passed out early on, didn't have a chance to."

"Oh... well... that's good... did I miss anything epic?"

"Nah, not really... well, actually... yeah, you kinda did. Riku told us a pretty intense secret, and Namine and Yuffie finally confessed their love to each other. Do you wanna... take a walk and I'll tell you everything?" he suggests, his eyes sparkling in the faint moonlight.

I smile a little and nod. "Sure, Zex..."

We put on our shoes and head out to the beach. He looks so incredibly sexy... he's wearing skinny jeans and a black button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top half of the buttons undone. His hair is just the right kind of messy, hanging into his eyes a little and tousled up in the back.

"So... What happened with Riku?" I break the silence, making him jump a little.

"Oh... Man, he told us some crazy story about how he shot a guy! He said a couple of years ago he was mugged, and while he was wrestling with the guy, he grabbed his gun and shot him in the kneecap! He said he had no choice, but... wow. It was pretty insane."

"Damn... I can't believe I missed that! How did you get him to tell you?"

He laughs, "You really don't remember? Roxas started a game of truth or dare and we all played."

"Oh god... Please tell me I was passed out already!" I exclaim, knowing how much of an idiot I can be during those games.

"Not... exactly," he says, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.

"What was my dare?" I ask him, stopping and stepping in front of him. "I always pick dare, what did I do?!"

He shakes his head, "You picked truth... it was harmless."

"Zexion, tell me..."

"All they did was ask if you ever had a crush on Axel..." he says quickly, brushing past me and continuing to walk down the beach.

I catch up with him, sighing in relief. "Thank God... That's a big no."

He stops and grabs me by the wrist, looking up into my eyes. "I thought you always had a crush on him!"

"Nah... We just messed around for fun sometimes, I never really had feelings for him," I say, shrugging. "Why?"

"Uh... no reason," he mumbles, dropping my wrist.

I have to run a little to keep up with him again, and I furrow my brow in confusion, "Why do you care if I liked Axel or not?"

"I don't... I was just shocked to hear it, is all. Everyone thought you had a big crush on him."

"God, no... I could never see him that way after what he did..." I say, remembering the night he confessed to me about burning his house down... He had no idea his little sister was inside, and she got trapped in her room... His parents didn't turn him in, but they moved out of the country and paid for him to stay as far away from them as possible.

Zexion seems to be relaxed a little more, so I change the subject. "So what happened with Nami and Yuffie?"

"Well, you dared Namine to kiss her... and then later, I asked Yuffie how long she's wanted to screw her. Namine seemed pretty shocked to find out, but... I think they might finally start dating," he tells me.

"Sounds like something I would do," I say, chuckling. "Good for them, they needed to get it out in the open... we keep too many damned secrets."

He coughs a little and slows down. "Yeah... yeah we do. Demyx, stop."

"What is it, Zex?" I ask, stopping and looking down at him. He looks oddly guilty.

"Uh... lets go up in the treehouse, it's kind of cold out here," he says, pointing up at a pretty big treehouse, with a rope ladder leading up to it.

We crawl up and find some lanterns and candles. He pulls a cigarette lighter out of his pocket and lights them, illuminating the room in a beautiful glow.

"Wow... Sora was really lucky to grow up somewhere like this," I comment, looking around at the traces of his childhood. I turn my head back towards him and gasp softly when his lavender eyes meet mine. The look in his eyes is... it's enough to stop my heart.

"You really don't remember..." he whispers, frowning a little.

I cock my head to the side, curious about what he means. "Remember what?"

He groans a little, biting his lower lip. "You're too God damn adorable!" he exclaims suddenly, laying back on the floor. "I can't even handle it!"

"Zexy...? Are you okay...?" I ask, leaning over him. I yelp a little when he grabs me and yanks me into the most intense, passionate kiss I've ever experienced. He sits up and leans into me more, gripping my hair a little and deepening the kiss. When he pulls away, I just sit there in shock, trying to catch my breath. "I... I remember now... you said you loved me..."

"I thought that might jog your memory..." he says, smiling softly in the candlelight.

Laughing quietly, I push him back down and crawl over him so I'm straddling his lap. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Zex...?"

"Like I said, I thought you liked Axel..." he tells me, placing his hands on my hips.

"You're ridiculous... I love you, Zexion."

He grins up at me, "I love you too, Demy..."

This time I lean down and kiss him-a soft, sweet kiss that makes me shiver a little.

_Finally..._

* * *

**Namine**

* * *

"Hey Nami...?"

I blink a couple times and yawn softly, looking up at my girlfriend. "Hm?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you..." she whispers, stroking my hair absent-mindedly. "Sorry, honey."

"I wasn't really asleep," I tell her, sitting up a little and leaning my head on her shoulder. "Did you need something?"

"Well... I was just thinking... We've been best friends since we were toddlers, right? So, I mean... this wasn't rushed, was it?"

I shrug a little, my eyes starting to close again. "I don't think so... Why do you ask?"

Yuffie sighs softly and kisses the top of my head. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't push you into anything..."

"If you're referring to what we did earlier... don't worry. That was fantastic..." I smile a little, remembering our incredible sex fondly. "Besides... everyone else is doing it. I could hear Kairi from here, and she's upstairs."

"Good..." she says, hugging me close to her. "There's just... there's something else... but I don't wanna move too quickly..."

I giggle a little, "You know I love you, Yuffie... you don't have to be afraid to say it."

"No, you silly girl..." she chuckles softly, "It's very clear that we love each other. Which is why... well, I kind of have a question."

This peaks my interest and I perk up a little, looking into her eyes. "What is it, Yuffie?"

She leans over the side of the bed and fumbles through her bag for something, hiding it in her hand. "I've been carrying this around since freshman year... And I mean... we'd have to wait until you're eighteen..." she starts, making me even more curious. "I hope I don't freak you out or anything... but I just... I've been waiting so long to hear that you love me too..."

"Yuffie, just ask the question," I cut her off, taking her other hand in mine.

"Namine... would you... would you marry me?" she asks, opening her palm to reveal a beautiful ring.

It takes me awhile to realize I've been holding my breath, and I inhale deeply, a huge grin spreading across my face. "Yes! Of course, Yuffie!"

I can tell she's been holding her breath too, and when I answer her it's almost like she doesn't hear it at first. "Wait... wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes, you dork!" I exclaim, flinging myself into her arms. "Have you really been carrying that around since we were freshmen?"

She takes my hand and slides it onto my finger, a perfect fit. "I have... I saw it when we were window shopping one evening, and I knew that if I ever had the chance to propose to you... it had to be with that ring. It took a long time to save up the money, but it was worth it."

"So... your part time job wasn't to help your family..." I realize, admiring the beautiful ring.

"No... we're doing fine, if our week long vacation didn't make it obvious," she jokes, giggling a little. "God, that was the hardest week of my life, being without you so long..."

I sink into her arms and sigh contentedly, "Same here... but you're back now, and... we're engaged! I feel bad, though... you should have a ring too."

She shrugs, "I don't need one, honey... I'm happy enough to see that on your finger."

An idea sparks in my mind and I slide a different ring off my finger, one I wear all the time. "Here, now you get one too!" I say, grabbing her hand and slipping it on.

"But this is your favourite, Nami..."

"Nope... this one is," I say proudly.

She smiles, "Then this one is my favourite now."

Suddenly an idea crosses my mind and I grin, "Wanna mess with everyone tomorrow?"

"How...?"

"Well... you could do some huge, crazy proposal in front of everybody-really push it over the top. The looks on their faces alone would be sooo worth it."

This makes her grin as well, and she nods. "Oh my God... that'd be perfect! Besides... you deserve a huge, crazy, over the top proposal, baby."

I blush a little, "You don't need to go out of your way for me all the time, Yuffie..."

"But I want to, baby... you deserve the best..."

"So do you! If it were up to me, I'd be taking care of you all the time... catering to your every whim! Doing whatever you want!"

Suddenly she starts giggling, "That makes you sound incredibly submissive, Nami..."

"Well... What if I am?"

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

"Why would you not tell me?"

I groan, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Xion, I've answered that question a million times..."

"I just don't understand why you feel comfortable telling those... those strangers... and not me!"

"They're our friends, Xion!" I bark, having about enough of her bullshit.

She raises an eyebrow, letting out her cackle of a laugh, "Friends? They're my sisters and the people they sleep with. I don't even know what the hell is up with Kairi... she finally starts getting laid and suddenly she isn't sick anymore?"

"Xion!" I scold her, "She's your sister! Can't you even pretend to care about her?!"

"I just don't understand it! Now suddenly we're friends with that weird guy Demyx too?"

"What, you didn't think we were going to go our entire lives just hanging out with Namine?" I wonder, dumbfounded by her at this point.

She sneers, "Well I didn't think we'd end up like _this_, with eight other God damned people up our asses all the time!"

"Wh... where the hell is this even coming from, Xion?! You seemed all excited to meet Sora!"

"Oh, yeah... you mean the guy who broke up your family? If he hadn't showed up, your parents would still be together, Riku!" she yells, slamming her fist against the wall. "Did you ever think about that?!"

I sigh heavily, "Yeah, and Dad would've been miserable the rest of his life! Mom would've found out eventually... it's better now than later! And it wasn't Sora's fault, it was his dad's! I know I was mad that first night... but I've come to terms with this, Xion!"

"All they do is mock you, Riku! How many times did they call you a buzzkill?"

"Yeah, and who was laughing right along with them?!" I shout, standing up and getting in her face. I stare down at her, furious with how she's acting. I can tolerate a lot, but... this is too much.

She just glares up at me defiantly. "You act like you hate being around them, why are you defending them?!"

"They're my _friends_, Xion! Apparently friendship is a concept you don't understand!"

"Yeah, friends... I see how you look at him, Riku... are we really going to do this again?"

I look away from her, turning towards the door. "You don't know what you're talking about, so just don't go there..."

"I know about Ventus, Riku... Come on, they look exactly alike. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

I swallow the lump rising in my throat and lean against the door, trying not to show her how distraught I am. "You have no idea what happened..."

"I know that you were sleeping together during the first year we were together. I didn't call you on it then because I thought I loved you..."

"We've been together for two years, and you only _thought_ you loved me?" I ask, turning on her, "You made me suffer through the past two years knowing I didn't want to be with you, and you didn't even _love_ me?!"

She slams her fist down on the dresser, shaking the walls a little. "Why would you stay with me if you didn't want me?!"

"We were stuck, Xion! After Ventus left me, I didn't think I had a reason to break up with you... I figured as long as you loved me, we'd somehow make it work!"

"You know how hard it's been putting on a show for everyone?! They think we're fucking in the damn bathroom, when all we do is run from each other!"

"Putting on a show... oh, what the actress you really are, Xion!" I shout, hoping everyone else is preoccupied enough with each other to ignore it. "You _act_ like you love me, you _act_ like we're all your friends, you _act _like you aren't the biggest bitch to ever walk the Earth!"

She starts laughing, a dark and insane sound. "At least I don't want to bang one of my _friends_! Are you going to ruin their relationship too?"

"Roxas... he's with Axel, I understand that... I'm not going to go after him."

"Ha!" she exclaims, sitting down at the desk chair and shaking her head in disbelief. "Ventus was in a happy relationship with Aqua, and you ruined that!"

I can't believe she's going to bring up the past after all this time... I always had a feeling she knew about my affair with Ventus, but... I thought that if she could forgive me, then that would be that.

"Xion... he obviously wasn't happy, or he wouldn't have cheated on her with me," I tell her. She knows that I have a point... but she won't admit it. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should never have expected to get away with it, and I should've come clean about it sooner."

"Jesus, Riku... _now_ you wanna apologize? After all these years?"

"Better than never, Xion! At least now I don't have to put up with you anymore!" Before I even know what's happening, I'm laying on my back on the floor. "Really, Xion?! You're gonna punch me now?!"

She growls and kicks me in the ribs, making me curl up into a ball. "You deserve it, you lying piece of shit. I'm leaving... don't expect to ever speak to me again. Have fun pining after that fruitball Roxas."

As I lay there on the floor groaning in pain, she grabs her bag and leaves. I hear the front door slam and sigh deeply, glad it's finally over.

"Riku...?" I hear a timid voice and a knock on the bedroom door.

I lift myself off the floor and sit on the edge of the bed. "Come in..."

"Axel fell asleep, and I heard shouting... are you okay?" the familiar blond sticks his head into the room.

I nod, looking over at the clock, "Jesus... is it really four in the morning?"

He shuts the door and sits down next to me. "Yeah... Your eye is starting to bruise, did Xion hit you?"

"Uhm... yeah, she did... I'm fine, I deserved it..." I tell him, trying not to show how much pain I'm in.

"I don't think anybody deserves being hit, Riku... Do you wanna tell me what happened?" he asks, brushing the hair out of my eyes. His touch is... electric, and it stirs up feelings I haven't felt since Ventus. Xion was right... Roxas looks just like him.

I let out a deep breath, "We started out arguing because I never told her about that mugger... And then... she brought up an affair I had last year, that I didn't even think she knew about. Turns out, we've been together all this time for no reason, we hate each other..."

"But... I don't understand... why would you stay with her if you didn't love her?"

"I thought she loved me, and after Ventus 'broke up' with me, I... I used her as a crutch. I was emotionally devastated... I thought me and him were going to leave our girlfriends and be together, but it turns out he was just in it for the sex..."

I can tell I've peaked his interest. "You... had an affair with a man?"

"Yeah, Rox... Turns out, I'm just like my dad..." I realize, knowing I'm in almost the same situation. "But unlike Cloud, Ventus never loved me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Riku..." he says, looking down at the floor.

I shrug, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Roxas... What are you doing up anyways?"

Suddenly he huffs and lays back on the bed, his legs dangling off the side. "Axel and I haven't had a great night either..."

I lie down next to him and turn on my side. "What's up, Rox?"

He turns towards me as well, clearly blushing. "I... well, I've never dated a man before... I have no idea what I'm doing, and I just get so nervous... I know he wants to go further with our... intimacy, but I just can't..."

I chuckle a little, remembering my first time with a man. "Roxy, it's okay... it's normal to be nervous, especially in your situation. Look, it's really not much different from a woman... besides the appendage," I tell him, making him smile a little. "I personally think it's even more intimate than a woman... You just have to be straightforward with him, let him know what you like and what you don't like."

"It's not even that... I know how to speak up, but... when it comes to how I ...touch him... I have no idea what to do..." he stammers, hiding his face in the blankets.

I pull them away, smiling at him. "Just go with your instinct, Rox... There's no set rules for gay sex. You just have to go with it..."

"But... but what if all this means that I'm not really gay? I just... rushed right into it..." he says, rolling onto his back again.

I furrow my brow and sit up a little, leaning over him so I can look into his eyes. "You don't seriously doubt it, do you?"

"I... I don't know..." he whispers, his clear blue eyes sparkling against the soft lighting.

I have no idea what drives me to do it... but I lean down and kiss him on the lips. He gasps and struggles under me for a moment, but in another few seconds I feel his lips press back against mine in a hungry, needy way. As much as I want to keep kissing him... to just strip him down and fuck him into the bed... I pull away, visibly trembling.

"Wh...why...?" he stammers, eyes wide.

"Do you have any doubts now?" I ask, trying as hard as I can to resist the urge to kiss him again.

He lays there for a minute, trying to find the words to say. "Riku..."

"Yeah?"

"C...can you show me... what to do...? Show me how to be with Axel...?" he asks, in such a quiet, tame voice I can barely understand him.

I shake my head, crawling off of him and walking over to the window. "I can't do that, Roxas... And you can't do that to Axel... Cheating on him is not the way to solve your problems..."

"I don't think it's cheating... it'd be like... lessons..." he says, turning over and watching me. "I love Axel... more than anything. But I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of him. I want our first time to mean something to both of us... to be a fond memory... My first time with Olette was horrible, nothing we ever wanted to remember. I don't want it to be like that this time!"

"Roxas, that might all make sense right now... but you'd hate yourself later for doing that to Axel. I can't help you break his heart."

He whines a little. "If he doesn't ever find out..."

"Rox, stop! He'll find out! They always find out!" I shout, looking out the window. I can faintly see his reflection in the glass as he walks towards me.

"Please, Riku... help me..." he begs, wrapping his small arms around my waist and burying his face in the back of my shirt. I can feel his tears soaking through to my back, and I turn around in his arms and hold him close to me.

"We can't, Roxas... You would hate yourself..." I try to explain, "As much as I want to... I can't let you destroy your relationship like that."

He looks up at me, his eyes glistening with tears. "You... you said you want to...?" he wonders, sniffling a little.

"I didn't want you to know, Roxas..."

"Know what?"

His innocence is heart-wrenching, and I have no idea what to say to him that won't make me sound like an idiot. "I... Ever since we met, I've kind of had a crush on you... but you're with Axel, so I didn't want to say anything..."

"I don't understand..." he says, stepping away and sitting back down on the bed. "Why...?"

I chuckle a little and sit down next to him. "Why do you think, Roxas? You're adorable... And there's just something incredibly ...enticing about you."

"I don't understand you people... Does everyone from your school fall in love instantly? Is it a bug going around?" he jokes, cracking an amazing smile.

He does have a point, and it makes me laugh. "Maybe... I think we're all just damn insane."

"Hey Riku...?" he asks, making me look over at him. Before I can even blink, his lips are on mine again.

My first instinct is to pull away, to tell him to go back to his room and forget this entire night... but he tastes so good, and I want him so badly that I can't break the kiss. I wrap my arms around him and lay him back on the bed, deepening the kiss further.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"Axel," I whisper, shaking him lightly. "Axel, wake up..."

He stirs a little, turning towards me. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Axel, I did something really stupid and I don't even know why..." I ramble quickly, "God, was I stupid!"

"Whoa, whoa... slow down, Roxas. What did you do?" he asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I take a deep breath and start, "After you fell asleep, I heard Riku and Xion fighting, so I went to check on them... I guess they broke up and she left, and he told me about some affair he'd had with a guy named Ventus... Anyways, then we started talking about my problems... I was freaking out because I wasn't sure if I was actually gay, which I am, but... he kissed me, Axel... I mean, it was just to prove a point, but... then he told me he had a crush on me! And, well... I mean, you and I rushed into things so quickly... I just wanted to make sure..."

"What did you do, Roxas...?" His voice is so serious, I've never heard him so upset.

"I... I kissed him again... but only once, and only because I got really confused..." I try to explain, starting to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Axel... I understand if you hate me..."

He sits there for a long moment just staring at me, and the hurt in his eyes makes my heart ache. "Roxas..." he whispers, his words getting caught up in his throat, "If you needed to kiss Riku ...twice... to make sure you want to be with me... Then I suppose I should just be happy that you chose me..."

"You... you aren't mad?"

Suddenly I'm in his arms, and he's got his face tucked into my neck. "Don't scare me like that, Roxas... I thought you were going to say that you slept with him..." he says, sighing deeply.

I know I'll never be able to tell him what I suggested to Riku... I couldn't ever hurt him like that. "I would never do that to you, Axel..."

"Roxas... do you not find me attractive...?" he asks, taking me off guard.

"What the hell kind of a question is that...?" I wonder, holding him close. I've never seen him like this before... so vulnerable. "Of course I find you attractive, you're downright sexy."

He looks up at me, tears in his eyes. "Then why don't you want to be with me...? You barely even let me kiss you, it's like you don't want to be touched by me..."

"Actually... that's kind of what I was talking to Riku about... Axel, I'm so scared that I'm going to screw things up with you... Hell, I already made a huge mistake just this past night... I have no idea what to do with you, how to touch you or kiss you or... anything else," I tell him, my voice shaking a little. "I don't want our first time to be horrible..."

When he starts laughing, I sit back on my knees and cock my head to the side in confusion. "Baby, I don't care if you're awkward... I don't care if you have to ask a thousand questions! Our first time together will be amazing because it's you and me. I don't want you to think about it like I'm somehow better than you... it'll be our first time together for both of us, and it's going to be silly and crazy and yeah, you'll probably make some mistakes just like I will! But then we'll just laugh together and move on, because that's what love is... making mistakes and learning from them. That's why I'm not mad about Riku... it was a mistake, and it's clear that you learned from it."

"You... are absolutely right, Axel... God, what an idiot I am!" I exclaim, face-palming. "I'm sorry I'm so dumb..."

He chuckles softly and pulls me onto his lap, looking up into my eyes. "You aren't dumb..." he says, then quickly flips us so he's straddling me. "Now shut up and let me kiss you..."

I smile up at him and he leans down, wrapping me up in the most intense, toe-curling, goosebump-raising kiss I've ever experienced.

"God damn..." is all I have to say when he pulls back.

"Roxas Fair... I want to have the most incredible, despicable sex of my life with you. ...But not here. When we get home tonight, I'm going to show you what it's like to be with a man. Believe me... you'll never doubt yourself again."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, let me know if you like the different points of view! I think I might keep them around, so I can elaborate on the relationships more. At first, this was going to be the only chapter, but... I kind of like writing for everyone! Hopefully there was enough drama in this chapter to sustain you... ;P **

**I'd love more reviews, so I know if you like where I'm taking things! Otherwise I'll just keep writing whatever nonsense pops into my noggin! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter Seven: Meet You at Midnight

**Yuffie**

* * *

I can barely contain myself in the morning, I'm practically vibrating in excitement as I crawl out of bed. Not only has my lovely lady agreed to marry me, but she's agreed to a crazy, intricate scheme for me to propose in front of everyone. And on top of all that, we seem to be perfectly compatible in the bedroom. My adorable little submissive... she looks so sleepy after last night.

"Honey," I coo, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Baby, it's almost noon... we need to get up."

She swats at my hand and groans, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Oh, really?" I chuckle, spanking her bare bottom. "Up, girl!"

This gets her going, and she grumbles as she sits up. "You're mean..."

"Am I?" I tease, smiling down at her. "I seem to remember you liking my spanks last night."

"Shushhh..." she mumbles, blushing and covering her face with her hands.

"No need to be embarrassed, love! You know how deeply I enjoy the fact that you're submissive," I tell her, grinning.

She gives me a little smile that damn near melts me, and I lean down to kiss her softly. "Mm... I like your kisses, Yuffie..." she purrs, biting her lower lip.

"Now who gave you the right to be so cute?" I joke, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. "We need to shower, Miss."

"Yes we do..." she agrees, turning me so I can see in the mirror just how messy my dark brown hair has gotten. Her white-blonde hair is no better, the cute little bob cut has turned into an afro of frizziness. "I'll go start the water," she tells me, padding off into the bathroom.

_Jeez... does every bedroom in his house have it's own bathroom? That kid grew up lucky..._ I grab us a couple of towels from the closet and join her, brushing my teeth alongside her as the water heats up.

"I love you, Yuffie..." she says, giving me a fresh, minty kiss.

I chuckle and kiss her back, "Love you too, silly Nami. Now, get your butt in the shower!"

She giggles and steps into the shower, pulling me with her. We get a little distracted by each other, but a quick knock at the bedroom door sets us straight, "Come on, you two! We're going swimming!"

"We'll be out soon, Sora!" I call, recognizing his voice. We finish up our shower and put our bikinis on.

"Now remember the plan, honey... you have no idea I want to marry you," I remind my little blonde girlfriend as we switch back the rings. I tuck hers in the pocket of my shorts safely and she slips mine back on. "Come on now, baby. Lets go have a little breakfast before we swim."

When we go downstairs, I have to remember not to love all over her all the time. It won't be easy, but... I think we'll be able to pull it off.

"Morning, guys!" I chirp, smiling at them. "What's for breakfast?"

Sora shrugs, "Pizza, I guess. I kind of forgot about breakfast."

"Hm. Well, that's fine then," I laugh, grabbing a slice and sitting down at the table. Namine picks one and makes sure to sit on the other side, near her sister.

"Where's Xion?" she asks, looking around. "Still asleep?"

Riku gives her a somber look, "We... we broke up. She left the island last night."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear it..." she mumbles, blushing a bit.

"Eh, it's fine... with so many new relationships afoot, I can't help but be happy for all of you," he says, smiling a little.

"New relationships? Who?" she asks, per our plan.

The entire room turns and stares at her. "Uhm... Demyx and Zexion, and you and Yuffie?" Kairi suggests, raising an eyebrow.

"Namine and I... we're not dating," I tell them, trying to look surprised. "Did you really think we were?"

"But... but last night..." Sora stammers, trying to figure us out. "The game?"

Nami scoffs, "What about last night made you think we'd be dating?"

"But she... but you... you kissed!"

"On a _dare_," she reminds them, playing her part ever so cleverly.

Sora sinks down in his chair, "Oh... we were all excited..."

"Sorry to disappoint," I cut in. "Where's Demy and Zexion?"

Axel looks around, "Yeah, I totally didn't realize they were gone... I thought this meal was lacking a certain obnoxious Demyx."

"Hey! He's not that bad, you big dummy! You totally wouldn't have met if it weren't for me!" I tell him, sticking my tongue out. Demyx and I were friends first, way back in grade school, but since my dorky cousin had no friends, I introduced them. Turns out they were a better pair than Demy and I, and when I found Namine, I was content with it.

He just chuckles, "Whatever. You know he gets under your skin too."

"That doesn't mean he isn't a good guy..." I mumble, finishing my slice of pizza. "We should find him. It's a big island, they could've gotten lost."

Sora suddenly springs to his feet, "They aren't lost... I know exactly where they are."

We follow him outside and down the beach, stopping in front of a large treehouse.

"Yo, Demyx! Zexion!" he shouts, "Get your asses down here!"

I'm pretty skeptical at first, but sure enough, Demyx pokes his head out. "Oh... hey guys, what time is it?"

"It's after noon!" Axel yells, "What've you two been doing?!"

"None of your business!" Demyx hollers, climbing down the ladder. Zexion follows shortly after, his shirt not even buttoned.

I poke Demy in the side, "I know what you were doing, you sly dog."

"Shut up, Yuffie!" he says, blushing a little. "You know you did the same thing with Namine!"

"Why does everyone keep assuming that?!" Namine exclaims, huffing. "We're not dating! We didn't sleep together! We didn't even share the bed!"

I give her a look, trying to get her to tone it down.

"Jeez, Nami... that's an awful lot of denial. I bet you wish you were together!" Kairi teases, grinning.

She tries to find an answer, but she's pretty sunk now. "Well... shut up!"

"She wants you, Yuffie!" Axel exclaims, the rest of the group starting to agree.

"And I... want to go swimming," I state, ignoring them.

Demyx cuts me off, "But isn't this what you wanted, Yuffie?"

"I changed my mind," I say, the words hard to choke out. "Namine and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

Namine frowns, all according to plan. "But... but Yuffie..."

"I don't want you, Namine. I was drunk last night, I didn't know what I was saying."

The mood changes, and she slumps down into the sand. "But I thought..."

"Drop it, Namine. It's never going to happen."

I can't even believe the things I've said to her... but she's just such a good actress, she goes along with it all.

"Yuffie, what the hell? Why would you say that?" Demyx asks me as Namine runs off into the house. "You've been in love with her since we were kids!"

"Go apologize, Yuffie!"

"Yeah, seriously!"

Everyone is scolding me, and it's just what I wanted.

"Go get her and bring her out here... I'll apologize..." I mutter, sitting on a beach chair. Kairi sighs and runs in after her, coaxing her back outside after only a few minutes.

Demyx punches me on the shoulder, "Go on, then."

I stand up and stare at her for a long moment, making sure everyone is there to see. "Namine, I'm sorry..." I start, "Sorry that it took me so long to do this..." I get down on one knee and pull the ring out of my pocket, holding it up to her. "Will you marry me?"

The whole group goes silent, and she flings herself into my arms. "Of course, love..."

"Oh jeez... they set us up!" Axel yells, throwing up his hands and grumbling. "They've been engaged this whole time!"

"Awww!" Kairi squeals, "My sister is gonna get married!"

Demyx just shakes his head, chuckling. "You guys are seriously too much..."

"All right, does anybody else have any plans to humiliate the whole group?" Roxas asks, looking around.

"Oh quit... we were just having fun," I tell him, smiling and holding Namine close. We switch our rings back and I sigh in content.

"We're all very happy for you two," Zexion says, slipping his arms around Demyx's waist.

I grin at them, "And you two as well... congrats, lovebirds."

"Thank you, dear. So, why not let's go swimming?" Demyx suggests, dragging Zexion towards the water.

* * *

**Zexion**

* * *

"No," I say firmly, trying to stop Demyx from throwing me in the ocean, "No, no, no!"

He stops and turns to look at me, frowning. "But... but Zexy..."

"Don't think you're going to sway me with puppy dog eyes, Dem. I'm not swimming!" I refuse, holding my ground.

"But... why?" he asks, as everyone else, excluding Axel, runs into the water.

I sigh, grabbing his hand and sitting him down in a chair across from me. "I guess I should tell you now..."

"Tell me what, baby...?" he asks, looking concerned.

It takes me awhile to work up the courage, but I start, "When I was a kid, my mom used to take me to the beach a lot... I would swim for hours, but one day... I got sucked out by the current and my leg got caught up in a chain. I struggled for so long... I passed out, and when I woke up I was laying on the beach with a blond kid trying to resuscitate me. When he saw that I was okay, he ran off and I never saw him again. Ever since that day, I've been terrified of the water..."

Suddenly Demyx starts laughing, and I blush and kick sand at him, "Shut up! I'm serious!"

"No... You don't... you don't understand! Zexion, that... that blond kid was me! I saw you go under, and when you didn't resurface I dove in and freed you from the chain... I ran off because I had been giving you CPR, and I thought you'd think I was... well, that I had been kissing you..." he tells me, pulling me out of his chair and into his arms. "I never knew it was you!"

I don't even know what to say right now... had he really been my savior all along? "You saved me..."

"Well, yeah! I wasn't gonna let you drown, cutie!"

"Demy... can... can we go swimming?" I ask him, looking out at the water. "I think... I'd feel safe with you there..."

He grins and stands up, placing me in the sand. "Lets go put our bathing suits on, and I'll gladly escort you to the water."

Once we're properly clothed, I follow him out to the edge of the ocean. "Wait... I don't know if I can do this..."

"Zexion..." he drawls, facing me and looking down into my eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, baby... Now come on..."

I take a deep breath and follow him into the water, wading only up to my chest. "This is far enough..." I tell him, clinging to his arm.

"All right, honey... but you need to loosen your grip, you're going to pop my arms off."

"The water feels nice..." I mumble, letting go of him. I lean back and let myself float, enjoying the feeling of water all around me again. "It's been way too long..."

He floats next to me, holding my hand. "Good... just relax and have fun..."

"Hey, Demy...?"

"Yeah, baby?"

I look over at him, "Thank you... for saving my life."

He chuckles, "That was years ago, hun..."

"No... I mean..." I trail off, unsure of how to end my sentence.

"Oh..." he says, realizing what I mean. "Zexion, I... I'm sorry about how I reacted to that last night... it just shocked me..."

I stand back up and start treading water, "I understand, Demyx... I just want you to know, I'm done with all of that... for good."

"You'd better be, babe... your body is too damn sexy and perfect to mess up with a razor."

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

"Jeez, Riku! That almost beaned you in the head!" Demyx shouts as their volleyball flies over my shoulder and rolls across the beach. "Pay attention!"

I sigh, watching Axel wrap Roxas up in a delicious looking kiss. "I... I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back by dinner..."

"Oh... well, okay," he says, shrugging and running after the ball.

I set off into the forest, following a thin path. _I can't believe I did this again... I let myself get sucked in by his games, and look where it left me... Alone._

I'm not even sure how long I've been walking, staring down at my feet. But it comes to a quick halt when I hit what feels like a brick wall and fall on my ass. "Damn it... did I walk into a tree?" I mumble, rubbing my head.

"Not... exactly..." I hear a man's voice over me. I squint up into the sunlight, trying to see who it is.

"Sorry..." I mumble, struggling to stand up. "Fuck... I screwed up my ankle..."

The man extends his hand, easily pulling me to my feet. "I wasn't watching where I was going either... Do you need help back to your party?"

"H...how do you know I came from a party?"

"I stumbled across the house last night... I heard a lot of sex, and a lot of screaming. Figured it must've been a party," he tells me, wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me steady.

I look up at him, "Yeah... you would be correct."

"I'm Terra," he tells me, smiling a little as we head back down the path.

"Riku," I offer.

He nods, "You were the one screaming..."

"My girlfriend and I broke up last night," I tell him, not sure why I feel so comfortable just telling him these things. "But I'm glad. She was a bitch, and I think I'm gay."

"Women... they will... they'll do that to you," he says, chuckling a little.

I glance up at him again, "I take it...?"

"Oh yeah. I'm _never_ dating a woman again," he says, gripping me tighter.

I limp along beside him, marveling at his strength. "Do you... go to school here?"

"The University? Yeah, why?"

"Oh... I... I'm in high school," I tell him, blushing deeply. "Sorry, I thought... well, you do look older I suppose..."

He chuckles again, "Don't worry about it. You don't need to be so embarrassed around me, Riku."

_I can't help it... You're fucking sexy as hell..._ And it's true. His dark brown hair, his deep blue eyes... perfectly tanned, muscular body... He's perfect. "S...Sorry..."

Suddenly he stops, jerking my body to a halt and staring down at me. "Stop apologizing."

"Sor... okay," I agree, nodding.

He starts walking again, his strong arm snaking around me, surrounding me with warmth. "How long you got on the island?"

"Just through tonight. We have school tomorrow..."

"Skip it," he says, startling me a little.

I stop, forcing him to halt as well. "What?"

"I don't have class tomorrow... skip school and hang out with me."

"Why... do you want to hang out with a high schooler?" I wonder, "Especially one who just plowed right into you in the middle of the forest?"

He shrugs casually, "I want to get to know you better, so what?"

"Oh... well... uhm..."

"What, never skipped a day before?"

My face flushes deeply and I groan, "No... not really..."

"So do something crazy for once. Break some rules," he tells me, grinning, "I can tell you're the type to go by the book on everything, yeah? I bet your friends had to pour booze down your throat to get you to drink."

"Well... you're not wrong..."

He laughs, "You in, then?"

I sigh deeply, looking into his eyes, "I may have just gone insane, but... yeah, I'm in."

"Good... and, can I just get this out of the way? You look terrified..." he says, grabbing me and pulling me into an awkward kiss.

He leaves me speechless, stammering for words to say. _What the fuck just happened...?_

"You high school kids... you have no idea how the world works. You take what you want... no games, no secrets. I think you're cute... and I want to get to know you."

"Why...?"

"Like I said, I like your face," he says, smiling and pulling me along down the path again. I hop along next to him, until we reach the house. "I'll leave you here, you can call one of them to help you... but after they all leave, meet me in the treehouse, okay?"

I nod and look up at them, "How do I explain my staying behind?"

"Just tell them you're taking a later ferry, that you want to stay a little longer. They won't question it, they seem too into themselves for it."

"Okay... I'll see you tonight, Terra."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a very short chapter, but I needed a transitional chapter to get them off the island. I've got some horrible writer's block here... So hit me up if you have any suggestions! I promise the next chapter will be full of fun stuff, and way longer than this one! I already have some plans with it, so... :3 Happy! **

**Sorry it's taking me longer to update, I'm making Christmas presents for people by hand, and crocheting and knitting takes a lot of time! After the holidays, I promise I'll update more often. **

**Thanks for reading! I promise that the next chapter will be better! **


	8. Chapter Eight: Life is Too Short

**Sora**

* * *

"Kairi, slow down! I can't even understand what you're saying!" I exclaim, trying to make out her rambling words over the phone.

"She's gone, Sora! All of her stuff... everything is gone!" she coughs out, and I can tell she's probably vibrating with energy right now.

I give her a moment to relax before I talk again. "Kairi... what are you talking about? Who's gone?"

"XION!" she shouts, and I can hear her flop down onto her bed. "When we got home today, she was just... gone! Mom says she's going to some private school in another city... that she'll be living there! What the hell happened between her and Riku that forced her out completely?!"

"Well... Roxas told me some crazy story about Riku having an affair with a guy..." I mention, knowing I probably shouldn't be telling her this. "I guess she also told Riku that she basically hates all of us, including you and Namine."

Her loud groan affirms that I shouldn't have told her. "What the hell?! Seriously?!"

"Look, honey... I'd love to gossip with you all night about how much of a bitch Xion is, but I really, really need sleep... it's like, two in the morning."

She huffs, "I miss you... why couldn't I have stayed there?"

"Because your mom was going insane all alone? You at least need to spend two or three nights a week there, babe... I miss you too, but so does your mom."

"Ugh... she'll be fine! I just need to find her a boyfriend," she says, "And hopefully one that won't turn out gay."

I chuckle, laying back in bed, "That's kinda harsh, Kai. Everyone we know is gay!"

"Well, that's why I have to find someone straight! Apparently in this town, that's gonna be difficult."

"You... have a point. Good night, baby."

She sighs, "Fine... good night, I love you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

"I feel like I've been hit with a bag of bricks..." I groan, slinking down into my chair at school. "Is it possible to still be hung over from Saturday?"

Namine giggles, "Anything is possible... that weekend was brutal! Even Riku didn't show up!"

"I'm actually kinda worried about that... do you think he made it off the island okay?" I wonder, "It can be kind of confusing if you don't know the area..."

She shakes her head, "Don't worry, I sent him a text this morning. He told me he's fine, he's just sick today."

Kairi shrugs, "I feel like he may not want to face school without Xion today..."

"Hey, if I was finally out from under that bitch, I'd be _glad_ to show it off," Yuffie comments, grinning. Namine jabs her in the side and she yelps, "Hey! You know I never liked her, Nami! Why does it always offend you?!"

"I'm not fond of her myself," Kairi bites, crossing her arms. "She did says she hates all of us."

I hug her close to me, "Quit... she's your sister. Regardless of what she did or said, you know you love her."

She just grumbles and sinks into my arms, "Whatever..."

"Kairi, I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." I mention, looking down at her.

"After class, honey... we're gonna fail at this rate," she tells me, opening her book as the teacher starts lecturing.

I sigh, opening my own textbook, but my phone buzzes and I look at it instead.

_I talked to Aerith and she agreed, as long as Kairi has no more episodes._

I grin, _Thanks, Dad. I haven't had a chance to tell Kai yet, but she'll be really happy. _

_Good... now pay attention, you're in class!_

_Oh shut up... you're at work!_

He's so funny when he goes into "Dad-mode" because it's just so very unconvincing.

* * *

By the time art class rolls around, I'm nearly bursting with energy. "Can we talk now, Kai?"

"Sure, Sora! Just let me finish my drawing... I'm almost done."

I grit my teeth, wishing she'd stop making me wait. "Kairi... you're going to want to hear this, honey."

"Sora, seriously... I'm going to fail if I don't turn this in today!" she shouts, her cheeks turning pink.

I sit down across from her, furrowing my brow. "Kairi... are you failing all of your classes?"

She looks up, clearly startled. "Sora..."

"All you've been worrying about all day is getting your work done and paying attention. I've never seen you act like that before... what's wrong?"

"Okay, fine... yes, I'm failing. We got a letter from the school that if I didn't pass, I'd have to repeat eleventh grade," she tells me, slinking down in her chair. "I didn't mean to fall behind, but with my episodes lately and switching classes... I just fell behind. I don't know what to do, Sora..."

I smile a little and grab her hand, "You can start by moving in with me."

"Wait, what?!" she exclaims, her beautiful eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"My dad talked to your mom and she's letting you move in with us! If you want to, of course. We can get a nice big bed and make my room into a space for both of us. There's even a spare room across the hallway that we can turn into an office for school work!" I explain, grinning at her reaction.

She giggles and throws herself at me from across the table, giving me a big hug. "Of course I want to!"

"Good, 'cause I already ordered a new bed online... it should be here in a couple of weeks. I... got a little excited last night when Dad mentioned it," I joke, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "But finish your drawing! We can't have you failing or the whole thing is off. No more episodes either... that was the condition from your mom."

While she goes back to her drawing, I scratch at mine mindlessly, adding an occasional stroke or two. I've been done since last week already, but having the drawing in front of me always makes me doubt myself. "Hey Kai, look at me for a second," I tell her, noticing a spot I need to fix. She glances up and I hone in on her eyes, making sure I get them down just right.

"What are you drawing, Sora...?" she wonders, trying to look over the top of my easel.

"Quit, I don't want you to see!" I shout, grabbing my sketch pad and flipping it shut.

She huffs and sits back down, "No fair... then you don't get to see mine either!"

"Didn't want to!" I retort, sticking my tongue out.

She mumbles something sarcastic and returns to her drawing, sighing deeply a few minutes later. "Thank God... I'm done!" As if fate was listening, the bell rings and we hand in our drawings to the art teacher on our way out.

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

It's nearly midnight, and I must've checked my phone a thousand times to make sure the clock isn't wrong. I can't help thinking that I got played, that he's not going to show up and that I'm just waiting around in the dark for no reason. I don't know why I stayed behind anyways... so many things could go wrong. I could get robbed, beaten up, raped... hell, I could get killed out here! Why would a college guy want me in the first place? There's nothing special about me...

"You're here."

I nearly leap out of my skin at the low sound of his voice, turning to face him in the dim candlelight. "Yeah... uh... so are you..." I mumble awkwardly, wondering again what I've gotten myself into.

He laughs deeply, "You don't need to be so nervous, Riku... I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

_Should I be alarmed that he brought that up? _I ask myself, sweating bullets. "Ha ha... yeah... sorry, it's just..."

"You've never done something this crazy before."

"Exactly," I nod, leaning back against the wall. "This kinda tops everything, and I've killed a guy."

His eyes widen and he scoots away from me, "Uhm..."

"No, no! It was self defense... I was mugged a couple years ago and I grabbed his gun and shot him in the kneecap. I guess he ended up bleeding out... Sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say right off the bat. I didn't even tell my friends until Saturday night."

He relaxes a little and smiles, "Yeah, not a great ice breaker... I guess better him than you, right?"

"Well, the police told me that they found out he had this huge criminal background... so I kind of did the world a favor with that one," I explain, shrugging.

"I guess you aren't such a kid after all, huh? Surviving a mugging at gunpoint and killing a guy..."

I've calmed down quite a bit since he first showed up, but I still don't know for sure what's going to happen. "So... why did you want to stay on the island? We could've met up back in town tonight."

He shrugs, "I dunno... just felt like being alone. No chance of people stumbling in on us and ruining a good night. Back on the mainland, I always have people bothering me. My friends, Marly and Larxene, are constantly up my ass. That's why I was so far into the forest earlier. I had to lose them somehow!"

"You sound like my ex... she apparently hated hanging out with our friends..."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love those bitches! But they don't really understand what 'alone time' is," he tells me, chuckling.

I find myself laughing too, "Oh good... I was hoping you weren't like that. Anyways, Marly? That's kind of a strange name."

"It's short for Marluxia," he says, shrugging again. "His parents are weird."

"Wait... it's a guy's name?" I wonder, my eyes wide.

He smirks, "I know, right? He kind of looks like a chick too... Pink hair, feminine features... weird thing is, he's actually straight! Him and Larxene have been together since like... middle school."

"How weird... I'd like to meet them sometime," I offer, hoping he doesn't think I'm being too presumptuous.

"Sure thing! Maybe later today I'll drag you back to our hangout," he says, grinning.

I can't help but laugh, "Do you realize some of the things you say sound a little creepy? 'No chance of people stumbling in on us' and 'drag you back to our hangout' are kind of..."

"Yeah... yeah, I just thought about that too..." he agrees, blushing a little. "You know what I meant, right?"

"Sounds like I'm not the only nervous one," I comment, smiling at him.

He shoves me playfully, "Shut up! It's not my fault you're sitting all the way over there, being all cute and adorable..."

My usual sarcastic response totally flies out of my brain and I just stare at him.

"What? Never been called cute before?" he wonders, grinning.

"Not since... well... no, it's been a long time..." I tell him, my cheeks turning bright red. "I'm not used to it..."

He crawls over and sits down next to me, leaning against the wall and facing me. "How's your ankle, by the way?"

To be honest, I'd totally forgotten about that until he mentioned it. "It... it hurts a little, but I'm fine. I think I'll recover."

"Good..." he says, smiling, "I felt really bad about that... when I saw you, I kinda... spaced out."

"Spaced out... why?" I wonder, looking up at him. I don't think I've ever met anyone taller than me, besides Axel, but he's taller than pretty much everyone.

I see him blush again and he turns away from me. "I... you were... I don't know... there's just something about you..."

"Terra... I don't understand what the appeal is about me... I'm just a high school kid who doesn't watch where he's going..."

"That's just it, Riku... I have no idea why you get under my skin so much... But here's the thing-I don't care. I like you, a lot," he says, turning back to me and smiling. "I really hope I don't sound like an idiot..."

I chuckle, "You don't... I like you too, Terra."

"Good." Before I have a moment to think, his lips are on mine again in a much less awkward kiss than our first. I should probably pull away, but... instead I find myself kissing him back, letting him push me down onto my back as he crawls over me, never breaking our kiss. "Riku..." he whispers, looking down into my eyes. "I..."

"Yes..." I whisper, and suddenly it's too late to turn back.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

For some reason, waking up in Axel's arms still makes me smile everyday, as if it were still the first time. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing life, but... I'm incredibly happy and content.

"Roxy, why are you licking my foot?" he asks me, his face buried in his pillow.

"I think that's Janey, Axe..." I comment, chuckling. Sure enough, when I look down I see Janey slurping on him. "I think she's hungry, I'll go feed her."

I slip out of bed, first prying his arm off of me, and head out to the kitchen to feed her. I notice it's almost dark out and jump a little. We hadn't meant to take such a long nap after school, but I guess we were both still exhausted from the weekend. "Hey, Axel? She's almost out of food," I call in to him, giving her a heaping scoop.

"Shit... didn't we get any at the grocery last week?!" he yells back, and I hear him get up.

"We must've forgotten... wanna go out?" I ask him as he surfaces from the bedroom.

He frowns, "No... I wanna go back to bed with my Roxy..."

"She's gonna be very mad if she doesn't get breakfast tomorrow... she might just snack on us!" I joke, hugging him. "If you don't wanna go, I'll run out... I don't mind."

"Rox... are you avoiding me?" he asks suddenly, making me stop dead in my tracks.

I look up at him, "What do you mean, avoiding you?"

"Since... since Saturday night... What I said, before we went to bed..."

I turn to the door, grabbing my wallet and keys, "I'm not avoiding you, Axel... we just need dog food," I tell him before walking out the door.

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

"He went out for dog food two hours ago, Demyx... I have no idea where he is," I say into the phone, sitting down on the couch, "I'm afraid... maybe he left me..."

Demyx sighs into the receiver, "I don't know, man... that doesn't seem like something he would do. But I guess I don't really know him too well yet, either..."

"He wouldn't... he wouldn't do that to me..." I mumble, trying to shove all of my dark thoughts out of my mind. "I'm worried about us, Dem... he still won't let me, well... touch him."

"He's probably just nervous, Axel. I wouldn't worry about it. Remember, he's never been with a guy before. It's really foreign to him. Remember the first time we fooled around? We were horribly awkward," he reminds me.

I relax a little, "Yeah, you're right... I should be more understanding I guess. It's just so frustrating... he's so cute and sexy and... it's hard to resist him."

"Ha ha, yeah... I know what you- Shit... Axel, you might wanna turn the news on..." he says suddenly, sounding funny.

"I never watch the news, Dem... Is it important?"

"Fuck... Axel, turn on the news..."

I grab the remote and turn on the local news channel, dropping my phone when I see the image on the screen.

"...was pulled from the wreckage and is currently being rushed to the hospital for surgery, in an ongoing effort to save the teenager's life. We have confirmation that the driver and front passenger of the other vehicle died on impact, while the two rear passengers survived with only minor injuries. The driver of the SUV was highly intoxicated, and hit the pick up truck going an estimated 50 miles per hour when she ran a red light as he was driving through the intersection. I'm Miranda Beckette with the news."

My heart sinks down into my stomach and I nearly fall off the couch. I'd know that truck anywhere, even with the side completely bashed in. "Roxas..." I mumble, feeling ill as I grab the keys to my motorcycle and stuff my phone in my pocket. I stumble out of the apartment and get on my bike, but then quickly realize that I shouldn't be driving in my grief.

"D...Demyx... can you come drive me to the hospital?" I sob, sitting on the sidewalk in front of the apartment. "I... I'm going to call Sora... if he isn't there, we should pick him up..."

"Of course. Zexion is with me, we'll be there as soon as possible," he tells me, hanging up.

With shaky fingers, I find Sora's number. "Hello?"

"Sora... have you seen the news? Did you hear?"

He pauses, "No... what's wrong?"

"Roxas is in the hospital... he was hit by a drunk driver... I guess he's in surgery," I tell him, almost unable to stomach the words. "Demyx is driving me over... we can pick you up on the way."

"Jesus... we'll meet you there, Dad can drive me. I'm so sorry, Axel... I can't even imagine... God..."

I let out a sigh, "I... I don't even know what to do... I'll see you there, I have other calls to make..."

Soon after I hang up, Demyx pulls up in his Mom's car and I crawl into the back seat, laying down and curling up. "I'm scared, Demy..."

"I know, Axe... it'll be okay. He'll make it through this, he will..." he tries to assure me, but through the entire half hour drive, I just sob my eyes out.

When we get there, the waiting room is like a mob scene. Everyone we know is there, even Namine and Yuffie. The only person I don't see is Riku, but I remember him being sick today so he might not have heard.

Upon seeing me, the entire group sucks me into a hug, crying and wondering why this had to happen.

"You must be Axel..." a tall man with dark brown hair says, sitting in the corner. "I'm Zack, his step-dad."

"Yeah..." I mutter, stepping out of the crowd to talk to him. "What... what happened?"

He sighs deeply, "The police told me that a bunch of girls were driving drunk in an SUV... they ran the red light right as Roxas was passing through and hit the passenger's side of the truck. If it had been the driver's side, he wouldn't be here... Anyways, he's up in surgery now. I haven't heard about his injuries, but... they were pretty bad."

I don't even know what to say... I'm too busy trying to choke down more tears.

"You... aren't just his roommate, are you?" he asks me suddenly.

I look up, eyes wide, "Uh... what do you mean...?"

"You're dating, right? You and Roxas?"

"I... I..."

He chuckles a little, "I'm not angry or upset, Axel. You don't need to worry."

Relaxing a bit, I sit down next to him. "Yeah... we're together. We weren't trying to keep it a secret or anything, but we didn't know how you'd react to him moving in with me."

"Honestly... I was a bit apprehensive about it at first, but with his mother in rehab and me at work all the time... it's better this way, him having a companion at home. I could tell immediately, by the way. The way he talks about you when he calls me... he loves you a lot."

"He... he loves me?" I wonder out loud, smiling a little.

Zack just laughs, "You should tell him you love him too."

"You think so?"

"Life is too short, Axel."

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

It's nearly three in the afternoon when a dream startles me awake. It takes me awhile to figure out where I am and what's going on, but when I do I relax a little.

"Terra... why didn't you wake me up?" I ask him, watching him as he sends a text message to someone.

"You seemed really tired... did you sleep at all before we met up here?" he wonders, not looking up from his phone.

I shrug, "No, I was too nervous..."

This makes him chuckle, "It doesn't matter anyways... Hey, do you maybe wanna go meet my friends...?"

I lift myself up on my elbows and look at him, "I guess so... are they still here on the island?"

"Yeah, at the hangout. Why don't you get ready and we can head out?" he says as he drops down onto the ladder of the treehouse. I had't even realized he's fully dressed again. "I'm going to go make a call really quick."

He's acting a little suspicious, but still find myself getting dressed and combing out my hair. I shove my brush back into my bookbag and sling it over my shoulder, heading down the ladder to find him.

"Terra?" I call out, not seeing him in the area. I look around for a minute before I can hear his voice.

"Yeah, he's perfect... No, no... you'll love him, I promise... Of course he's cute! Didn't you get the picture I sent you? Huh... must not have had enough service. No, I haven't told him yet... Well, I was thinking we could- yeah! Exactly. Mhm... mhm... We'll be there in about a half hour. Tell Marly and Larx to behave themselves. Well, I was thinking next weekend... Yeah... Okay... Well hey, I should go... he's probably looking for me."

When he hangs up, he stares at his phone for a long moment smiling before turning in my direction. I duck behind a tree and wander in another direction, pretending to still be looking for him. "Terra? Are you out here?"

Suddenly a strong pair of warms wrap around me from behind. "Right here, silly..." he whispers in my ear, biting at it softly.

"All done with your call?" I ask him, blushing deeply as he holds me close.

"Mhm... just letting Marly know where I am... Ready to go?" he asks.

I nod, "Sure, just let me check my phone for messages really quick." I fish my phone out of my pocket and unlock the screen, sighing when I see a couple of notifications. One is a text from Namine, _No homework, I checked all your classes for you. Hope you feel better! _The other is a Facebook notification about the various relationship statuses that were changed after this weekend.

"Everything okay?" he wonders, peeking over my shoulder.

"No homework today!" I exclaim happily, knowing I can stay a little later on the island if I get the chance.

"Awesome... we might just have to keep you a little longer then!" he says, practically reading my mind.

I pull away from him and shrug my bookbag back up on my shoulders. "C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

"Look out!" I hear someone shout as we come up on their hangout. She's stumbling down a large hill of sand heading straight for us, and she looks like she's about to faceplant. "Get out of the way!"

Right as she's about to slam into me, I grab her arm and yank her into my body, absorbing the force of her impact. I fall on my back and she lands on me, seemingly unharmed. After I untangle her long auburn hair from mine I sit up and set her on the sand next to me. She's so thin it takes nothing to lift her at all... Once I get back on my feet I offer her a hand and smile. "You okay?"

She flips her hair out of her face and grins at me, "Thanks to you, I am! You must be Riku, I'm Shiki."

"Oh, it was no big deal... I couldn't just let you wipe out like that. What were you doing, anyways?"

"I was up at the top of the sand pile and lost my footing... I tried to stop, but my feet just kept sliding in the sand. Thank goodness you were there to catch me!"

I shrug, "Like I said, no big deal."

"Oh but it is! Aren't you my night in shining armor?" she asks, her light brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

This makes me blush a little, "Uh... I guess so?"

Thankfully Terra steps in, handing her a black cat plushie that she'd been holding before we fell. "Hey Shiki... up to your usual antics, I see?"

"Oh whatever... Way to help me, by the way! It's just awesome that you would've let me fall on my face!" she exclaims, swatting at him with the stuffed animal.

"You're fine..." he mumbles, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Where's everyone else?"

She points to the other side of the hill, "At the hangout. I got bored and wandered away."

We walk around the pile of sand to find a small beach house with a few people mulling about.

"Guys! Come meet Riku!" Terra shouts, keeping an arm around me. A couple walks over to us, which I can only assume to be Marly and Larxene. He's got tinted pink hair down to his shoulders and her bleach blonde hair is slicked back besides a couple of strands. He's a lot taller than her, but Terra was definitely right about him looking feminine. She... she just looks a little scary, to be honest.

"Hi! I'm Marluxia, and this is my girlfriend Larxene! How're you?"

I shake his outstretched hand awkwardly and force a smile, "I'm good... how are you guys?"

"Oh my gosh, hi!" a younger girl exclaims, cutting him off. "I'm Raimo, but everyone calls me Rhyme!"

"Excuse her... that's my younger sister, she's only in middle school. Name's Beat," a short blond guy says, offering his hand too.

A red-haired guy in the corner seems to be ignoring us, with purple headphones covering his ears. "That's Neku... he's antisocial," Shiki says, nearly scaring the shit out of me by talking right in my ear.

After the introductions we sit down in a circle of beach chairs around a nice little bonfire to chat. "So... besides Rhyme, are you all in college?" I wonder, looking around.

"Yepp! We actually all live in a house just outside campus together, it's a nice place!" Marluxia tells me, grabbing Larxene as she walks by and pulling her into his lap.

"You should come hang out sometime, Riku!" Shiki offers, grinning, "Maybe next weekend?"

_What are they planning for next weekend? _I wonder, remembering Terra talking about it too. "Uh... sure! Sounds like fun. Sooo... what are you guys majoring in, then?"

"Ooh, ooh! I'm an art major!" Shiki exclaims, sitting just a little too close to me.

Beat shrugs, "Neku and I are music majors."

"I'm into engineering, and Marly is an environmental science major," Larxene says. "He loves to garden, it's so weird how everything he grows is just... perfect."

"I guess that leaves me!" Terra says, chuckling. "I'm majoring in high school level education."

"Wow... sounds awesome," I comment, smiling. I'm finally beginning to feel comfortable around them, "I've always thought about majoring in creative writing."

Shiki grabs my arm, scaring me half to death. "We have an awesome creative writing program at our school! Do you think you'll apply there?"

"Well... I still have some time, but I was thinking about it for sure."

Our chatter continues on for awhile, and before I know it the sky is turning black. "Jeez... I should get home..." I mutter, not wanting to leave. "It was really nice meeting you all, and I'll definitely stop by this weekend to hang out."

"You have all our numbers?" Terra double-checks, hanging onto my sleeve. "Do you need me to walk you to the ferry?"

"I can see it from here, Terra... I think I'll be okay. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

He nods and gives me a kiss before finally letting me go. As I board the ferry, I just can't seem to wipe the smile off my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well! I finally got another chapter out! Hope you guys like it! :) Sorry it took so long, I was super busy with the holidays, plus I've gotten back into playing all the KH games!**

**By the way, if you don't know who Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Neku are, they're from Dream Drop Distance. They appear in Traverse Town for the first time, and they're from a game called The World Ends with You. You can look them up if you're curious what they look like. **

**So, anybody else curious if Roxas is going to survive his accident? ;3**


	9. Chapter Nine: Mister and Lady

**Axel**

* * *

Minutes seem like hours... hours like days. Waiting, waiting, trying not to break down, trying not to go insane. My Roxas... my poor Roxas... fighting for his life while I sit here, helpless... useless. People bustle in and out of the waiting room throughout the evening, bringing us food that nobody can stomach and trying to console us. They're fighting a fruitless battle... Nothing that any of them can say will make me feel any better. The only person I want to hear from right now is the doctor, but I'm so afraid that it'll be bad news that every time one walks by, my heart leaps into my throat and I nearly vomit. But they just keep walking... ignoring us as if we aren't even there. As if Demyx isn't asleep on the coffee table, as if Kairi and Sora aren't huddled in the corner on a chair together... The only people that are talking are Zack, Cloud and Leon, but it's so hushed that they may as well not be. Aside from their occasional whispers, the room has a deadly silence hanging over it.

I don't remember actually falling asleep, but suddenly I'm being shaken back into consciousness by Zack. "Axel... the doctor is here to talk to us."

My eyes glue onto his face, trying to read him for any sign of the news he's about to deliver... but I can't tell one way or another. "Roxas..." he starts, taking a long pause afterward, "...made it through the surgery."

I feel all the air being sucked out of my lungs as I breathe a deep sigh of relief. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's too early to say... but he seems to be doing well. He's intubated, which means he can't breathe on his own yet. Has anybody filled you in about the extent of his injuries?" the doctor asks us, shifting on his feet.

"No... nobody has told us anything," I say quickly.

He motions for us to sit back down and takes a seat across from us. "The... most apparent of his injuries is quite shocking, and you need to be prepared when you see him. He has a severe maxillary fracture on the right side of his face, which is why he's having trouble breathing on his own. He's scheduled for surgery to reconstruct the bones that were shattered, which is going to be performed by the best plastic surgeon we have on staff. If everything goes well, he should recover and look decently normal, besides some scarring. However, the fracture caused a lot of damage to the right eye as well. We were able to save the structure, but he'll never see from that eye again."

"Oh God..." I groan, feeling sick just thinking about it. "What else...?"

"Well... he had a number of hairline and compound fractures throughout his body, which have been set and should heal properly. We did notice a large concussion from where he hit the steering wheel, as his airbag did not deploy. We ran tests and didn't find any evidence of brain damage, but only time will tell. We will continue to monitor his brain activity, and do routine scans to be sure. He didn't have any injury to his internal organs, which means that he should make a full recovery. Any large lacerations were stitched, and smaller, less severe cuts were cleaned up and disinfected. His left shoulder had been dislocated from the resistance of the seatbelt, but we set it as well."

Everybody in the room looks ill, and I realize that the room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"He'll... he'll be okay? He'll be able to walk and talk?" Zack asks, clearly overwhelmed.

"As far as we can tell, he'll be just fine. But all of you need to understand that this is going to be a very long, very painful recovery for Roxas. You can come see him in pairs of two right now, but you can only stay for a few minutes at a time. Once he's awake, we'll be limiting his visitors until he can recover further. If you have a sensitive stomach, I would refrain from seeing him until his plastic surgery is completed," he explains to everybody. "I'll walk the first pair back, who would like to go?"

I almost stand up, but then I look at Zack and Sora. "You two should go... you're his family."

Sora shakes his head, "I'll go with Kairi... you and Zack go ahead. I know you're dying to see him."

"Th...thank you..." I mutter, stumbling to my feet and following the doctor through the white double doors.

"Keep in mind... he'll need reconstructive surgery before he looks like himself again..." he warns us one last time before opening the door to his room.

The moment I see my Roxas laying there in that bed, my legs give out and I fall to my knees. "Oh my God..."

Zack pats me on the back, and I can tell he's trying to choke down tears himself. I lift myself to my feet and approach him, wanting desperately to hold him, but at the same time terrified to touch him.

"Roxas..." I mumble, "You have to pull through this, baby... You have to be okay..."

I feel Zack's hand on my shoulder and let out a sob, turning and hugging him around the waist. I don't care that I barely know him, I need a fucking hug right now.

He hugs me back, not seeming to care at all. "He'll be okay, Axel... he's a fighter, he always has been. I remember when he was a kid... he broke his leg riding his skateboard and still managed to get himself all the way across town to tell us. Never once complained about pain... He's tough, he'll pull through like a trooper."

"Thanks, Zack..." I mutter as I pull myself away from him.

"Axel, I'm very glad that Roxas found someone like you... I feel a lot better knowing that he's in your hands," he tells me, "He's had a rough past... but I want him to have a bright future, and I think that he will with you."

I smile a little, glad to have his approval. I only wish I didn't have so many secrets, that my own past wasn't dark and tainted... But all that matters is how I am now, and if Roxas does love me, then my past doesn't matter.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

Leaving Roxas' room at the hospital, my stomach is tied up in knots and I can't let go of Kairi's hand.

"Hey Dad... are you going to go see him?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

He shakes his head, "I don't want this to be the first time I see my son... We're going to hang around for Zack... He's going to need support through this, people to bring him food and amenities."

"I feel bad for the guy... his wife is in rehab, and now this..."

Dad looks up quickly, "Tifa is in rehab?"

"Yeah, I guess she had a really bad drinking problem."

"Wow... Well, I'm glad she's getting help. Uh... look, you kids should get going. You still have school in the morning," he tells us, giving me a hug.

Kairi nods, "Yeah, I can't afford to miss any more days this semester. Bye, Mr. Strife, bye Mr. Hart."

"You can call us Cloud and Leon, sweetie," Leon offers, smiling. "We'll see you kids back at home... I don't know how much longer we'll be here."

"Bye guys," I say, pulling her towards the door.

* * *

"I just can't believe what happened..." Kairi says, putting her pajamas on and crawling into bed. "I mean, that could've been any of us. He could've died!"

"I know, baby... I know..." I try to console her, turning the light off and laying down next to her.

She snuggles up next to me and sighs, "I just can't imagine dying right now... there's so much I haven't done, so much of the world I haven't seen..."

"Stop thinking about it, honey... you're just upsetting yourself. Now hush and get some sleep."

Eventually she settles down and I give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Kai..."

"Mm... I love you too, Sora. So much..."

"I have a question, Kairi..."

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes that nearly melt me into a puddle, "Yeah?"

"Well... I've been thinking a lot since the accident, and life really is too short, right? Well... I've always wanted to get a kitten, and I think with you moving in and everything... well... do you want to get one?" I ask her, preparing myself for a loud response.

Her eyes widen and she squeals in joy, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh my gosh, I _love_ kittens!"

"Good... good. We'll go out tomorrow after school and look for one we can adopt," I say, grinning. If she had that big of a reaction to the kitten, I can't even imagine what she's going to say when I propose to her one day.

* * *

At school the next day, there's a big assembly in the morning about Roxas and his accident. It's the typical anti-drinking and driving speech followed by a bunch of bullshit about him. Either way, it kills a couple of periods so we don't have to think too much. I can tell that the teachers are purposely not assigning homework to any of us so we have our time to visit Roxas after school, which I'm grateful for. They all keep telling me how sorry they are, how he's such a good kid. Not that any of them actually knew him anyways. I think everyone is just kind of shocked that something like this could happen in such a small town.

Axel isn't at school, which doesn't surprise me. I think they're going to be pretty lenient on him through this... Demyx collected all of his work for the week earlier to bring to him at the hospital. Even though he can't be in the room with him all the time, I know he'll probably be camped out in the waiting room until Roxas can come home.

"Who's going to take care of Janey anyways?" Kairi wonders as we walk into the pet store to look at the cats.

"I heard him call his neighbor... she saw the accident on the news and agreed to take her in for awhile. I guess she has, like, six dogs anyways. I'm sure he'll go visit her sometimes, and once Roxas is healing up a little more Axe can probably bring Janey in to see him. Dogs are great therapy."

She's about to say something, but I lose her attention when she sees the cages full of cats and kittens. "Ooh! They're so adorable!"

"They're all rescues... they just need a good home," the clerk says, walking up to us. "Let me know if you'd like to hold any of them."

"We will, thanks."

Kairi has her nose pressed up against the glass, cooing at all of them. I join her, looking them all over.

"Oh my-"

"That one!" we exclaim at the same time, pointing to a little grey and black striped kitten with one white paw and a white eyebrow over his left eye.

The clerk grabs him for us and hands him to Kairi, where he proceeds to crawl down into her cleavage and fall asleep.

"Aww!" she screeches, trying not to be too loud. "He's so fluffy and warm!"

I look down and see a little kitten with similar coloring pawing at the glass of the same cage. "Who's this?"

"That's his sister... they've been inseparable since they were brought here," the clerk says, reaching her out and handing her to me. She has the same grey and black stripes, but all of her feet are white and she has a very pink little nose.

"Oh, Sora... we couldn't separate them..." Kairi tells me, tickling her tummy a little.

I just can't say no to Kairi... "How much is the adoption fee?" I ask the clerk.

"Well... it's usually $50 per kitten, but if you're going to take both, I'll make it $75 for the two of them."

Looking down at the kitten in my arms one last time, I sigh heavily, "Well then... get the paperwork ready. Can they stay in their cage while we shop for a bit?"

Kairi jerks away from me, stroking the little guy's head. "He can ride in my boobs, thank you. In fact, she can too if she'd like." She grabs the girl from me and places her next to her brother, and they curl up together and fall asleep again.

"That is... very strange, Kairi," I comment, grabbing a cart.

She shrugs, careful not to disturb them. "I had a friend at the hospital who carried her hamster around in her cleavage every day. It's warm and comforting for them, and cute and adorable for me!"

I just shake my head and sigh again, looking up at the various litter boxes.

"Oh, you're just a cute little Mister, aren't you? And what a gorgeous little lady..." she coos, letting me do all the work.

I smirk a little, "Those are cute names, actually... Mister and Lady."

"Oh. My. God. MISTER AND LADY!" she squeals, and I can tell she agrees. After picking out cat food, litter, a scratching post and other little accessories we head over to the cat toys. Kairi goes nuts, grabbing tons of various toys off the shelf.

"Okay, baby... don't bankrupt me here," I joke, reaching over and petting on the little kittens.

Once we're done with the paperwork, I pick up two tags to put on their collars. One is a little pink heart and the other is a blue circle. I let Kairi engrave their names on it using the machine while I check out, and when she's done we head out to the car. Surprisingly, the kittens haven't tried to escape the entire time.

When we get home, the little kitties finally perk up and start exploring my room while we set up an area in the corner for their stuff. I still haven't fully unpacked, which has proved to be a good thing with all the changes in my life. Watching the little kittens toddle around while Kairi fawns over them, I just can't wipe the smile off my face.

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

When I finally get home it's pretty late, and my phone has been dead since about five. I plug it in and mull about while it starts up, but for some reason it won't stop buzzing once it's on.

"Who's texting me so much?" I wonder, grabbing it and opening the messages, all from Namine.

_Riku, there was an accident. It... it was bad._

_Have you seen the news? _

_It was Roxas... he was in a car crash._

_They rushed him to surgery, but ...we don't know if he's going to make it._

_I'm scared for him... you should meet us at the hospital._

_Where are you? Riku, we need to be here for him..._

_I'm worried, Riku... what happened to you?_

_I'll keep you updated on Rox... hope you're okay._

I sigh, reading through the messages another few times. "God... poor Roxas..." I mumble, frowning and laying back on my bed. I look at the clock, trying to decide what I want to do. When I can't make up my mind, I call Namine to see how he is.

"Hello?"

"Namine... I'm sorry, my phone was dead, I just got your messages. How's Roxas?"

She pauses, "We don't know yet..."

"What happened?"

"A bunch of drunk girls in an SUV ran a red light... drove right into the side of his truck."

My stomach does a flip, "Jeez... Do you think I should come to the hospital?

"Uhm... we're just sitting here waiting... Tell you what, I'll call you and you can come down if we get to see him... okay?" she suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good... let me know how he is when you find out..."

"Will do... bye."

I hang up and sigh again, hoping that he'll be okay. I turn up the volume on my phone so I won't miss her call and decide to try and sleep a little. The weekend completely exhausted me... and now with this news, I have a feeling I'm going to be awake most of the night anyways.

* * *

"Nn... Namine...?" I groan into my cellphone, her call waking me from a dead sleep.

"Riku... it was really bad... I just... I saw him... it was... oh God... The right side of his face needs completely reconstructed, and he can't breathe on his own right now... he has a tube in his throat... He's going to be blind in his right eye from now on... God, he just looked so broken, Riku... you don't want to see him like this..."

It takes me a minute to process the information. "But... but he made it through the surgery?"

"Yeah... they think he'll make a full recovery, but it'll take a long time."

"I'll go see him tomorrow after school... I need to talk to Axel, I did something kind of stupid over the weekend."

"That sounds good... I'll let you go... We're all heading home now too."

When she hangs up, I lay there for a long moment just thinking about Roxas. But then my brain shifts over to Terra... and Shiki, for some reason. Something about her just... I don't know... I can't seem to get her off of my mind either.

* * *

Standing outside of Roxas' room, my heart is pounding out of my chest. I know Axel is in there, and I know what I need to say to him... but I just can't make my hand turn the doorknob.

Before I have the chance to run a nurse walks up next to me and opens the door, standing aside to let me in. "Uh... thanks..." I mutter, stepping into the room and making eye contact with Axel. "Hey..."

"Hey."

My eyes trail over to Roxas and I cringe a little, "Damn... how's he doing?"

"He'll recover... his plastic surgery is scheduled for tomorrow."

"I need to talk to you, Axel..." I say, pulling up a chair next to him. "It's about Roxas."

He looks up at me, "What is it?"

"Saturday night, he heard Xion and me fighting... he came in to check on me, and we got to talking and well... I ended up kissing him. It wasn't... I didn't mean it... I mean, I did, but... it was innocent," I stammer, trying to find the right words to use.

Axel just shrugs, "I know, he told me."

"He... he told you?"

"Yeah... he told me everything... said you had a crush on him, too."

I sit back in my chair, wondering why he isn't trying to kill me. "So... you've known this whole time?"

"Do you still like him, Riku?"

I think about it for a moment, "Actually... I don't think I do. I met someone on the island... He's perfect for me..."

This peaks his interest, "On the island...? So is that why you stayed behind?"

"Yeah... His name is Terra, he's a college student. I hung out with him and his friends yesterday, they're pretty cool people."

"Well... good," he says, seeming less irritated with me. "Don't worry about what happened with Roxas... as long as nothing like that happens again, we're cool."

I breath a sigh of relief, "Thanks, man... Hey, I gotta get going so I can do my homework, but... I really hope he's all right."

Before I go, I take one last look at Roxas. I guess... I really am over him. All I can do now is hope he'll recover.

* * *

**Namine**

* * *

"Nami?" I hear my mom calling from downstairs, "Can you and Yuffie come here for a minute?"

We set our homework and books aside and look at each other, "What do you think she wants?"

I shrug, "I have no idea... but it must involve you too."

"Do you think she knows about us...?" she wonders, her eyes wide. I haven't had the chance to tell Mom about our engagement yet, or even that I'm a lesbian.

"Lets go find out..." I say, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sit down, girls," she says, seated at the table herself.

We sit down next to each other, both extremely curious about this strange little meeting. "Mom... what's up?"

"Namine, Yuffie... I was recently offered a job doing marine research in a place called Atlantica. It's one of the biggest opportunities you can get in my career, and... well, I would very much like to take it. With Xion at boarding school and Kairi moving in with Sora, that leaves you here, Namine... At first I thought I would just leave you the house, but then I figured we could save a lot of money if we sold the house and found you a nice apartment in town. Maybe over where that boy Axel lives."

I furrow my brow, "You... you want to leave town?"

"Nami... it's a wonderful chance to study marine life that isn't in this area... I've been working towards this my entire life! I was going to wait until you guys were all out of the house..."

"No, no... you should take it, Mom," I tell her, grinning, "Definitely take it. But... what does any of this have to do with Yuffie?"

She chuckles, "Well, you'd be pretty lonely living by yourself, now wouldn't you? I've spoken with Yuffie's parents, and they don't mind her living with you as long as you both keep your grades up and maintain part time jobs."

Yuffie's jaw drops, "Oh my... thank you, Ms. Gainsborough! That would be awesome!"

"Good, good... I'm glad you're both up for it. Now, we'll have some time before I leave so I was wondering what date you two had chosen."

I look up at her, "Date? For what?"

"Your wedding! I want to be here for it!"

I nearly fall out of my chair in shock, "You knew? Who told you?!"

She just laughs, "You girls are so transparent... you've been in love since you were kids, and now you're wearing engagement rings. I'm not blind, honey."

"Ms. Gainsborough... you don't care, do you?" Yuffie asks, blushing a little.

"Of course not! I'd rather see my little Nami happy with you than having her heart broken by stupid men! So, when should we start planning? Oh, can I take you two dress shopping? Should we set a date?"

I can't even believe it... I'm completely dumbfounded by my mother's acceptance. "Well... I'd like Roxas to be able to attend, we should wait and see how he's doing before we set a definitive date."

Yuffie nods, "Yeah, I'd like that too... we can start planning whenever you'd like, Ms. Gainsborough!"

"Yuffie, I've known you since you were a baby... call me Aerith, or better yet... just call me Mom," she says, smiling at her.

"Oh... okay," she says, blushing deeply, "Ooh, can we use a lot of purple? I love purple!"

I can't help but laugh and hug her, "We can use whatever colors you want."

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Roxy... :( Don't worry, I have plans for him later so he'll have to recover! :3 I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! I already have the next chapter fully planned out, and it'll be packed full of drama too! I'm very excited for how this is coming along, so let me know if you are too! **

**If you guys are lucky, I might have the next chapter out as early as tonight! ;3**

**UPDATE! I've created a blog where I'm going to update everyone on how my writing is coming along. Check it out if you'd like, there'll be previews and other fun things! In fact... there's a preview for chapter ten on there now! ;3 The site is krwalker15 . wordpress . com :)**


	10. Chapter Ten: Deviant Love

**Riku**

* * *

Finally the weekend rolls around, and after an exhausting week of homework and visiting Roxas at the hospital I could use some fun in my life. On my way over to Terra's house I can't stop smiling... but again, Shiki keeps popping into my head unannounced.

Pulling into the long driveway, I park my car and send a quick text to Terra letting him know that I'm here. He bursts out the front door and practically tears me out of my car and into a big hug. "I missed you..." he mumbles into my neck.

"I missed you too," I say, prying myself out of his arms, "But I can't breathe."

He apologizes and lets me go, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the house, "Come on in! The only people here are me and Shiki this weekend... Marly and Larxene are up at the island for some alone time, and Neku and Beat went to their parent's houses."

I nod, "Okay... cool. Is she home?"

"She ran out to the store, but she'll be back soon," he tells me as we walk into the living room. It's pretty nice, I must admit.

Before I know what's going on, he's dragging me upstairs. "Whoa, what's the rush Terra?"

He shrugs, "I dunno... I wanna hang out in my room."

"Okay..." He stops in the upstairs hallway, and I notice that there are only four bedrooms. "Shouldn't there be five?"

"Uhm... no?" he offers, and I can tell he's hiding something. He opens a door to what looks like the master suite of the house and ushers me in. The room is gigantic, with a big king sized bed in the middle and a bathroom off to the side.

"Your room is gigantic... what do you need a king sized bed for?" I wonder, looking up at him.

He shrugs again and flops down on the bed, "Who cares? Come lay down."

I join him and he immediately pulls me into a snuggle, chattering on about the house. Looking around I notice some girl's clothing in the hamper, and the room looks like it's occupied by more than one person.

"Terra... why does it-"

"Riku! You're here!" the door flies open and Shiki runs in, holding her cat plushie again. Terra lets go of me and sits up, looking at her. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?" she asks Terra, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

Terra chuckles, "No, I waited for you like I said I would!"

"Tell me what?" I ask, a little uneasy. This is getting weird...

Suddenly she crawls over, sitting in Terra's lap and cuddling up to him affectionately. I think my heart hits the floor, and I can't even begin to imagine what's going on.

"Terra... what... what's...?"

He takes a deep breath, "Riku... Shiki and I are... we're dating. In fact, we're in love."

My eyes widen and I feel a little sick, "How could you... why would you...?" I try to spit out a question, but I can't seem to form words. "You said you were gay! That you'd never date another woman again!"

"That wasn't... entirely true. See, I'm bisexual. I like men and women equally, and without preference."

"Why would you lie to me, Terra?"

He sighs, "I didn't want to tell you right away because it usually scares people off... Shiki and I are..."

"We're polygamists," she cuts in, "We've been looking for a third partner."

"A third partner... what, for sex?"

She shakes her head, "No, no! Well... yes, that too... But we mean a third person in our relationship."

"I don't understand... why would you want that?" I ask them, my brain desperately trying to process the information.

Terra reaches over and grabs my hand again, "We feel like something is missing in our relationship... and we think it's you. We want to welcome you to be an equal partner."

"So... you don't get jealous or anything? I mean, I'm not going to end up being your pet or anything, am I? I'd be..."

"Totally equal," Shiki says, taking my other hand. "I know you like men, but... you dated a girl for so long... do you think you could do it again?"

I think about it for a long moment, "Truth be told... I haven't been able to keep either of you out of my mind since we met."

"Are you interested? I mean, you can say no... but I think you're perfect for us," Terra says, his eyes glimmering.

"I... I'm still not entirely sure... but I can try," I say, relaxing again and gripping onto their hands a bit. I never have been the jealous type... maybe this could work out after all.

Shiki squeals in happiness and yanks me into a hug, "Oh yay! I was really, really hoping you'd say yes!"

While she's hugging me, Terra leans up and gives me a kiss. "I'm so glad you agreed, Riku..."

"So... how does this work, then? Is there like... rules or something?" I ask, settling against Terra.

"No, not really. You treat me like a boyfriend, and her like a girlfriend. And we'll do the same with you. Like we said before, you're an equal partner. That means that there aren't any rules about being alone with just one person. For example, if you wanted to take Shiki out to dinner alone, that'd be fine. Some polygamist trios don't allow it, but we don't see any harm in it," he explains, "Neither of us get jealous at all, so you don't have to worry about loving on one of us in front of the other."

It's strange... but somehow it doesn't scare me. I've never felt complete with any one person before, definitely not with Xion, but... even when I was with Ventus, I still felt like something was missing. Maybe this is what it was.

"I have a question... why me?" I ask, looking up at both of them. "I mean... how did you know that I'd agree?"

"Well... that first time we met in the woods was when I knew. You said you'd been with that girl for so long, but that you liked guys. That was the first sign that stood out to me. And then in the treehouse when we were talking... you told me that Xion never really made you feel whole. Being unhappy with a single partner is sometimes a sign that you need polygamy. Aside from that... I just liked you too much not to at least ask."

Shiki giggles cutely, "He'd been texting me the whole time... telling me how great you were, and how adorable... then when we met that afternoon, I just kind of knew too."

I smile at her, catching her pretty golden eyes with mine. "I think I kind of did too... I couldn't stop thinking about you... ever since you fell into my arms, I've been kinda hooked."

She grins, "Then... can I do something I've been dying to do since we met?"

"Uh... sure, what is it?" I wonder, totally oblivious.

Crawling off of Terra, she straddles my lap and leans in, kissing me deeply. It shocks me at first, but then I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in even more. Her lips feel so good on mine... When she pulls away, I'm actually speechless.

"Riku... you okay?" Terra asks, and I grab him and pull him into a deep kiss as well. It's different with him... but amazing none-the-less.

Shiki sits back on her knees, "I think this is the happiest I've been since I met Terra!"

"Good," he says, giving her a kiss too. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" Shiki exclaims, scurrying off the bed to go through their Blurays.

Terra chuckles and leans over, resting his head on my shoulder. "She's adorable, isn't she?"

"She really is..."

* * *

After Shiki pops in the movie, she turns the lights out and crawls into bed with us. She gets on one side of me, and Terra snuggles up to the other. It's going to take awhile to get used to all of this... but I already like it. I wrap my arms around them both and settle into my pillow, smiling to myself as the movie starts up.

About half way through the movie, I can tell that Shiki is starting to get bored and restless. She starts placing little kisses along my neck that turn me on rather quickly. When Terra starts at it too, I nearly melt down into the bed. "Guys... I..." I stammer, trying to keep my composure.

"Shh..." he hushes me, his lips right at my ear. "Just enjoy it, Riku..."

I nearly jump out of my skin when Shiki's hand moves down to my jeans, rubbing the bulge growing beneath. "Damn it... stop that..."

"Why?" she asks me, purring against my neck. "Don't you like it?"

"Well... of course I do... but-"

"Then just enjoy it," Terra says again, biting down on my earlobe. "I've been training her... she's very good..."

I gasp softly as she unzips my jeans and look over at Terra, "Training her...?"

"Mhm..." he teases at my ear with his tongue, "She's very submissive... she'll do pretty much anything we tell her to..."

My eyes widen and I squirm a little under her touch, "Submissive... does that mean you're Dominant?"

"Yepp... very much so," he tells me, grinning in the faded light from the TV.

"I... I don't know what I am... I've never done this before..." I stammer, nearly yelping when Shiki grabs my already hard cock and starts stroking it.

Terra smirks, "Judging by our experience in the treehouse, and what you told me about you and Xion, I think you're somewhere in between... It's called being a switch. That means you would be dominant over our little lady here, and submissive under me. If you like it, that is."

"So how far do you guys take this...? The Dom/sub thing, I mean..." I wonder, groaning softly under my breath as she takes the head of my cock into her mouth, sucking on it softly.

"Have you ever heard of BDSM, Riku?" he asks, stroking Shiki's hair while she works her mouth on me.

I nod, "Yeah... I mean, I've never tried it, but I think I know what it is."

"Do you know what the acronym stands for?"

"Er... no."

He chuckles and explains, "It stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism. It's something we've always been into... and we're hoping you can enjoy as well. For example..." he trails off, suddenly leaning over and grabbing both of my wrists, pinning them above my head and kissing me roughly. On instinct I fight his restraint at first, but then I realize how much him grabbing me like that really turned me on.

"Nn..." I moan softly as he pulls away, not wanting the intense kiss to end.

Letting go of my wrists, he laughs softly, "Did you like that?"

"Y... yeah..." I mumble, breathing heavily as Shiki slips her mouth down over my throbbing cock.

"Good, that's a great sign," he says, grinning widely. "You wanna make Shiki horny?"

She looks up for a moment and the expression on her face makes me laugh a little. "What should I do?"

"Here... she likes it when you play rough with her. Try grabbing her hair. Really grip it, don't worry too much about hurting her," he instructs me.

I reach down and tangle my finger up in her hair, still worried that I'm going to hurt her.

"Come on, grip it... show her what you want. Show her how much you want her mouth on you."

My fingers tighten and I hear her let out a cute little moan of pleasure, but I don't know what to do from there.

"Let me help..." Terra says, placing his hand over mine and tightening my grip even more. He starts moving my hand up and down, effectively moving her mouth up and down my cock at a faster pace. "See?"

"Fuck..." I groan, loving the feeling of her mouth on me. He lets go of my hand and I take over, getting her to an even faster pace before I let go.

Terra has a cat-like grin plastered on his face as he watches us, and I can tell he's happy to have someone to teach new things to. "She's very tuned into physical signals for what you want... I almost don't have to use words with her sometimes."

"She's... Shiki, you're amazing..." I moan out loudly, "Fuck... I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead, it's okay..." Terra purrs, his lips on my neck again.

Right as I get the feeling that I'm going to cum, he bites down on the most sensitive spot on my neck hard and I feel like I've just been electrocuted. My vision goes white and I cry out in pleasure as I cum hard, spilling into her mouth. "Holy fuck!" I exclaim, never having felt anything like that before.

"Did you like that, baby?" he asks, chuckling a little.

All I can do is nod slowly, trying to regain my composure. Shiki smiles up at us, licking her lips clean.

"What about you, baby girl? Did you enjoy it?" he asks her, stroking her hair affectionately.

She nods vigorously, "Mhm!"

"She always gets very hyper when she's turned on... but she knows she can't touch herself without permission, right dear?"

Pouting slightly, she nods again, "Yes, Terra..."

"Oh quit pouting... you know you love it baby."

Just like that she perks up again, "Yepp!"

Terra chuckles and looks over at me, "What do you think so far? Would you like to continue learning today?"

"Oh definitely..." I say, grinning as I finally catch my breath. "This is amazing..."

"Great! Now... since I've seen your submissive side, I want to start training your Dominant side. Do you wanna start playing with Shiki some more?"

I sit up against the headboard, "Oh yes... very, very much." I find myself getting hard again just thinking about whats to come today.

"All right... tell her what you want her to do then."

I think for a moment, then look down at her, "Get up and undress yourself, Shiki."

She lets out a happy little mew and stands up next to the bed, removing her clothing piece by piece.

"Good start. Now there are many different things you can do with her. You could go the obvious route and just fuck her, or you can tease her mercilessly before giving her what she wants," he tells me, his eyes trained on me while I watch Shiki.

"How... how would I tease her?" I ask, taking in the sight of her beautiful body.

Terra chuckles, "I was hoping you'd choose that route... much more fun. Baby girl, go get your toy box."

"Toy box...?" I wonder as she pulls a plastic bin out of the corner. "What's that?"

"Well, over the past couple years we've really wracked up quite an extensive toy collection. Everything from bondage rope to vibrators to handcuffs and more," Terra tells me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Why don't you start out simple and get her tied down?"

We get off the bed and he rummages through the bin, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs, two length of rope and a blindfold.

"Go ahead," Terra says, motioning for me to do what I want.

I pull the blanket off the bed, leaving just the pillows. "Lay down on the bed, Shiki," I instruct her, watching in marvel as she listens immediately. I grab her wrist and pull it up to one of the bars of the headboard, cuffing it there with a click. I do the same with the other before grabbing one of her ankles.

"Keep them spread out," Terra says, watching me tie them to the farthest posts of the footboard. When I'm done, I slip the blindfold over her eyes and tighten it up. "Good... now you can tease her however you'd like, and she can't protest."

"Well... how should I tease her?" I ask, looking into the box of toys.

This makes him laugh, "Any way you want! Try just using your hands for now."

I smile and crawl up onto the bed, tons of deviant ideas running through my mind. But... my softer side takes over and I lean down and kiss her softly, letting my tongue explore her mouth as she kisses back.

My hands trail over her body, stopping at her small, perky, perfect breasts. She starts letting out little moans into my mouth as I tease my fingers over her nipples, getting them nice and hard. I start to forget that I'm supposed to just be teasing her as I move my lips down to one of her nipples and start sucking on it. This drives her even more crazy, and she starts moaning louder.

When my hand moves down her stomach she really starts to squirm. Occasionally her leg brushes against my erection and I groan deeply, beginning to rub her clit in slow circles. As she moves against me more and more, I start to get impatient and forget that Terra is even there. "Fuck... I want you..." I groan, slouching my pants off and getting between her legs.

"Please fuck me, Riku..." she begs, her words driving me insane. On her request, I position myself at her soaking wet entrance and push in slowly. Her eager pussy takes me easily, and I find myself buried inside her rather quickly.

"Oh God... Shiki, you feel amazing..." I groan, starting to pump in and out of her at a moderate pace. With every moan that passes her lips, my thrusts become faster, harder, until I'm fucking her into the bed as hard as I can.

Suddenly she lets out a loud cry and I feel her pussy tighten up around my cock as she cums. The added tightness pushes me over the edge and I pull out, cumming on her lower stomach as I moan deeply.

I pull off her blindfold and kiss her, looking down into her beautiful eyes. "Shiki..."

The look in her eyes is so loving and affectionate, it almost brings me to tears. "Riku... that was..."

"Yeah..." I agree, not even needing to hear the end of the sentence.

Sitting back on my knees, I look over to see Terra sitting in a chair in the corner looking very pleased. "Untie her," he says simply, and I do as he says.

Once she's free she attacks me, throwing me against the footboard of the bed and kissing me intensely. "Did you like that?" she asks eagerly.

"Of course I did, honey..." I say, chuckling a little. "Did you?"

"Oh, she loved it... silly little minx. We'll have to work on your self control later," Terra says, crawling into bed with us. "I, however, have a little problem south of my belt from watching you two go at it. Would anybody care to help me out?"

Shiki and I both smile, crawling over him.

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

"A...Axel...?"

The moment his faint words hit my ear, I leap out of my chair and run to his side. "Roxas... I'm here, baby."

"What... happened...?"

"You were in a car accident, Roxas... you've been in the hospital for a couple of weeks now..."

He groans softly, "I can't see you... Why can't I see you?"

It's then that I notice I'm on his right side. His head must not be turned enough to see me from his left eye. "Hang on a second..." I say, switching sides. "See me now?"

"Y...yeah... why...?"

"You had a really bad fracture on the right side of your face... they couldn't save your vision on that side," I tell him, grabbing his hand.

He pauses for a long moment, then coughs a little, "My throat hurts..."

"They had you intubated for a long time... you couldn't breathe on your own until after your plastic surgery."

"Plastic... surgery...? Am I ...do I look like myself?"

I chuckle softly, "There's still a lot of swelling, but yes... you look just as adorable as you did before. They did a really great job reconstructing your bone structure."

"What... about the truck...?" he asks, and it takes me awhile to figure out what he means.

"It's gone, Roxas... it was totaled. Your dad has been researching what kind of car to get for us next."

Suddenly his eyes widen, "What about Janey? I didn't get her food home! We have to get Janey food, Axel!"

I hold him down, trying to keep him from moving too much, "Roxas, stop... it's okay, she got her food. She's staying with our neighbor."

"I'm tired..." he mumbles, his eyes slowly closing.

"Go to sleep, baby... I'll be here when you wake up," I tell him, squeezing his hand tightly before sitting back down next to him.

A few minutes later a nurse comes in to check on him and I stand up, "He was awake... he woke up for a few minutes."

"Was he with it? Were there any signs of brain damage?" she asks, checking his IV.

"He seemed fine... he remembered going out in the truck to get dog food. He did say his throat hurt."

She smiles, "If he wakes up again, you can give him some ice chips to suck on. They'll feel good on his throat. And let the doctor know next time so that we can ask him some questions. Just press that button above his bed, okay?"

I nod, grinning. "Uhm... how many visitors is he allowed right now? His friends will wanna see him once he's more awake."

"Try to keep it down to three at a time, okay? And check and make sure that he feels up for it. A lot of patients don't want a ton of company right away."

"Right... thanks," I tell her, pulling out my phone and dialing a number. "Hey, Zack? It's Axel. Roxas woke up for a few minutes! Yeah, just now! No, he seemed fine. Yeah... he couldn't see from that side like they said. I wanted to let your know so you could stop by after work. I think I'll wait to tell everyone else until he's more with it. I know! All right, talk to you later."

The nurse looks over at me, "So are you his brother?"

"Boyfriend," I say, not caring at all if I shock her.

"Ah... you must really care for him, huh?"

I smile, "Yeah, definitely..."

"All right... everything looks good," she says, "Let us know if he wakes up again, and try not to let him go back to sleep right away okay?"

"Sure," I say, nodding and sitting back down. "Hopefully that'll be soon..."

* * *

**Demyx**

* * *

"You know, you look incredibly irresistible sitting over there with your nose in a book and your reading glasses on..." I say, startling my boyfriend a little. He looks up at me over the top of his glasses and smiles a little.

"You should be focusing on your homework, honey..." he tells me before turning back to his book.

I put my pencil down and shut my math text, "I don't feel like it... we have the whole weekend to finish."

"I've been done since my study hall yesterday," he reminds me, "And I know what you're going to do- you'll wait until the last second tomorrow and then panic and stay up all night getting it done."

He has a point... but he just looks so sexy... "I don't care," I tell him, crawling onto my bed next to him and taking his book out of his hand. I fold the page he's on down and toss it aside, straddling his lap.

"You... you folded the page! Why would you do that!" he starts freaking out, and I remember how weird he gets about his books.

"Zexion... hush," I say, looking down into his eyes with pure lust.

This quiets him quickly and he swallows heavily, staring up at me innocently.

I grin and slide his glasses off, folding them and placing them on the bedside table before I lean down and kiss him deeply. He kisses back, but then pushes me away from him. "You... you really should get your homework done..." he tells me, reaching for his book.

"Wh... why won't you let me kiss you?" I ask him, pushing the book out of his reach. "Zexion, what's going on?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing... I just don't want you to jeopardize your grades."

"It's not even that much, and I'm already half way done..." I say, sitting back on my knees and pouting. "Do you not want me to kiss you...?"

"No, no! It's not that... I just... Don't feel like it right now," he says, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt.

I sigh and crawl down off of him, "Fine... sorry."

"I... don't be mad... please..." he says, leaning over to grab his book.

When he reaches out for it, his sleeve hikes up a little and I see something I was really hoping I wouldn't see again. "Zexion, come here."

He looks up, confused, "What? ...Why?"

"Just... come here a second, I have a question about the homework." He gets up and walks over to me, keeping his sleeves yanked down over his hands.

"What's up, Demy?" he asks, like he doesn't know what I just saw.

I grab his arm and yank up his sleeve, my eyes widening at the sight of the fresh cuts. "What the hell is this...?"

He struggles his arm away from me and pulls the sleeve back down, pacing to the other side of the room. "I didn't... I didn't want you to see..."

"See what, exactly?! Are you... are you trying to kill yourself?!" I shout, standing up and slamming my chair up against my desk.

"No! Demyx, no..." he tries to defend himself, hanging his head. "I'm not suicidal, I'm not even depressed!"

This just doesn't make sense. "Then what?! What the hell would ever make you want to do this?!"

"I like it!" he yells, sinking down to the floor against the wall. "I like it, okay?!"

"Wh... what do you mean...?" I ask him, a little speechless.

He sniffles a little, looking up at me. "I like how it feels... I like the pain..."

"I don't understand..."

"I like pain, Demyx. It feels good, to me... it... it turns me on..." he explains, rolling up his sleeves.

I sit down on the edge of my bed, not even wanting to look at his arms. "You've been intentionally cutting your skin because... it turns you on?"

"Yes... okay?! Yes! But look, I'm not stupid about it! I've done research and I know what veins to avoid! And I never cut deeply enough to leave permanent scars! I just wish... that people didn't automatically assume that I'm some emo little bitch who cuts because I'm depressed... You know me, Dem... you know that's not who I am!"

"All right, Zexion... calm down, I believe you," I tell him, sighing and rubbing my temples. "Just give me a minute to take this all in... It's not really something normal, you know."

He shrugs, "You'd be pretty surprised how many people get off on pain."

"Really?" I wonder, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I mean... when I first realized how much I liked it, I did some research online. It's called masochism, and it's pretty normal."

I sigh and reach out for him, "Come here..."

He gets up and sits down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I didn't want to worry you... that's why I've been trying to hide it. But I knew this would happen someday..."

"You promise you aren't trying to kill yourself?" I ask again, looking into his eyes.

"Demyx... I've never been happier than I am now, here with you..." he tells me, and I can see that it's the truth. "I love you, Demy... Why would I want to leave you?"

I smile and pull him into a hug. "I love you too, Zexy... Just don't scare me like that!"

After a minute he pulls back and bites his lower lip, "Actually..."

"What's up?" I wonder, cocking my head to the side.

"Eh, nothing... never mind," he says, standing up and stretching. "We should get to bed... it's getting late."

I stand up and grab his arm, turning him to face me, "No, tell me! What were you gonna say?"

"It wasn't important..." he mumbles, blushing deeply.

"Tell meeeee," I goad, poking him in the side. "You got me all curious!"

He chuckles and buries his head in my chest, "It's embarrassing..."

"So? I've told you embarrassing things before."

"Well... promise you won't freak out?" he asks, making me even more curious. I nod, waiting for him to continue. "I've kind of been thinking... and well..."

"Come on, tell me!"

He takes a deep breath, "I think it would be really hot if you did it to me."

I furrow my brow, "Did what...?"

"If you... if you cut me... caused me pain..." he mumbles, hiding his face again.

I pull him off me, looking at him. "Zexion... are you serious? You... you want me to hurt you?"

He groans and turns away from me, "Not a lot... Just... just a little bit."

"I don't think I could do that, Zex..." I say, sitting back down on the bed.

"But... but I like it..." he says, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "I think it'd be even better if it was you... All I can think about is how incredibly erotic it would be..."

The look on his face when he's talking about it makes me rethink it all. "You... really want this, don't you?"

"Can you just... try...?" he asks, straddling my hips and pouting down at me. "For me?"

I sigh, looking up into his eyes. "You're very good at manipulating me..."

"So... so you'll try?"

I nod, and he nearly implodes with excitement. He scurries off my lap and starts searching through his bookbag for something.

"I'm so glad you agreed, Demy... I can't even tell you how long I've wanted this..." he mumbles as he pulls out a dark mahogany box.

"I still don't know if I'll be able to, baby..." I remind him as he crawls back onto bed.

He shrugs and smiles at me, opening the box, "You're willing to try, that's all I ask for."

I stare down at the small, sharp knife laying on red velvet and my breathing quickens. He pulls a lighter out of his back pocket and runs it over the blade a few times, then blows on it to cool it down. "You really are careful about this..."

"I have hydrogen peroxide for when it's done... now... avoid cutting here and here, and only go horizontally across here..." he tells me, pointing at different places on his arm.

Taking the knife, I gaze at the cuts on his arm, almost entranced. "I... I can't... it feels weird, it feels unnatural..."

He sets his things aside and crawls into my lap, slipping his shirt off over his head. "Then just kiss me... make it natural..."

On an impulse that I've never felt before, I flip the knife closed and grab him, flipping our positions so I'm on top of him. His eyes widen, but he doesn't fight me... I take my own shirt off, holding the knife between my teeth as I toss the clothing aside.

"Demyx..." he gasps softly under his breath, his lavender grey eyes shining up at me in pure lust.

I grab the knife out of my mouth and crash my lips down on his in a hungry, needy kiss that we've never shared before. The moan that hits my ear isn't one of my sweet little Zexion... it's one of a deeply sexual being, and it drives me beyond anything I've ever felt. I grind my hips down on his, feeling that he's already very hard.

His hands reach for my belt and I grab his wrists, pinning them above his head with just one of my hands. I move my lips to his neck, biting softly at the tender skin. He groans deeply, urging me to go further. I bite down a little harder, listening to his moaning intensify as I add more pressure. I can tell I'm driving him insane... he's squirming under me more than he ever has before, and I move to the other side of his neck and bite down hard, sinking my teeth into his skin.

"D...Dem..." he lets out a low moan, struggling against my hand to free his wrists.

I let his hands go and take the knife between my teeth again, pulling his belt off and unzipping his jeans. He helps me get them off of him, leaving his incredible body completely naked under me. Before I know what he's doing, he's clawing at my pants again... I let him take them off, then pin him back down under me, grabbing some lubricant from my bedside table and coating my erection with it.

Positioning myself at his entrance, I grab the knife from my teeth and flip it open. Staring down into his eyes, I grab his arm and hold it above his head. I place the knife in one of the safe spots, and just as I slide my cock into him, I drag the blade down his skin. The cut is narrow and shallow, nothing that would hurt him too much or make him bleed more than a few drops.

His reaction is something I've never seen before... not from him, or anybody else. Immediately he lets out a loud cry of pleasure and cums, moaning in almost an animalistic way. The sheer intensity of his orgasm brings me to my own, and I cum inside of him without even having to move.

"Demyx..." he pants out my name, almost whimpering.

My eyes are trained on his arm, a thin line of blood dripping down from the wound. It entrances me... drawing me in. I don't know what makes me do it, but I lean in and drag my tongue over the blood, from the bottom of the trail up to the cut. I wrap my lips around it, cleaning it before placing a gentle kiss at it and looking down at him. "I... I have no idea why I just did that..."

The intense, passionate kiss he pulls me into tells me that he doesn't care. "Demyx... that was..."

"Was it as good as you thought it would be?"

He chuckles softly, "It was much... much better..."

"I don't know why I did that..." I repeat, still shocked.

"That... was the sexiest thing I've ever seen or felt..." he admits, still trying to catch his breath.

I pull out of him and shut the knife, falling to his side and wrapping an arm around him. "We just opened up a whole new world of pleasure, Zexion..."

"Yeah... yeah we did. Do you regret it?"

"Never."

* * *

**Namine**

* * *

"Yuffie... that's the third morning you've gotten sick this week. I'm scheduling you a doctor's appointment!"

She shakes her head, "Really, I'll be fine... I think I just have a stomach bug."

"That only hits you in the morning? It's very strange, Yuffie. Even for you."

"Look, just... lets just see if it happens tomorrow. If it does, then I'll go to the doctor."

I sigh, sitting down next to her on my bed and rubbing her back. "I'm just worried about you, honey... I don't like seeing you all sick..."

She starts to say something, but before she can she gags and runs to the bathroom.

"Okay... you're going to the doctor. Today," I tell her, pulling out my phone. After a couple of calls, I get her an appointment for this afternoon.

"Nami... I'll be all right, really..." she says from the bathroom before swishing some mouthwash.

I roll my eyes, wishing she'd take this seriously. "You could be really sick, Yuffie... We'll find out this afternoon."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, I can tell that Yuffie is nervous. "Are you okay, baby?"

She shakes her head, "Hospitals kind of freak me out..."

"Well... we'll go see Roxas afterward, okay? That should be fun," I tell her, glad that he's finally recovering well.

"Yeah... that'll be nice," she says, swaying back and forth in her chair.

"Yuffie?" the nurse calls her name and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

I pull her to her feet and push her towards the nurse, "Right here!" I say, following them into the examination room.

After a million questions and some fluid samples, the doctor comes into the room.

"Hello... I'm Dr. Tren. Yuffie, is it?"

She nods, swallowing heavily.

"Yuffie, have you been sexually active in the past couple months?" she asks, scribbling on a clipboard.

She looks at me, then at the doctor, "Well... yeah?"

"I'm sorry... we don't have to talk to this in front of your...?" the doctor looks at me.

"Fiance," I supply, taking Yuffie's hand. "It's fine."

The doctor gives us a long look and then takes off her glasses. "Maybe we should have this conversation alone, Yuffie."

"Seriously, it's fine," she says, squeezing my hand. "I don't like being in this place alone."

"All right... Yuffie, the tests came back and... well... you're about five weeks pregnant."

I almost don't register what she's said right away, but when I realize it... my jaw just drops and I look up at her. "That's... that's impossible," I say, trying to process it. "We're both... we're lesbians!"

The doctor coughs and looks up at Yuffie, "Have you recently had intercourse with a man?"

Yuffie hesitates for a minute, then her eyes widen and she drops my hand, "Oh. Holy. Fuck. My vacation... Nami, when I was on vacation... before we were together... I was feeling depressed, scared that you'd never want me. I was afraid that... that I didn't really like girls, that I was just kidding myself... There was this guy... he was so stupid, I don't even remember his name... We... we slept together..."

"You... slept with a stranger... and you're now pregnant with his child..." I repeat, unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"Namine... please don't be mad at me... we weren't even together then! It was a stupid mistake, I realize that now!"

I sigh and grab her hand again, "I'm not mad... I'm just shocked. I mean... what are we going to do?"

The doctor coughs a little, "I have some pamphlets for you... to inform you of all your options. I would advise you to start taking prenatal vitamins unless..."

"I'm keeping my baby," Yuffie says, narrowing her eyes on the doctor. "I'll take the vitamins. Thank you. Can we go now?"

"Y...yeah," she says, slipping out of the room.

I can't help but chuckle a little, "I don't think that's ever happened to her before..."

"What? A lesbian couple finding out they're pregnant?" she jokes, giggling.

On our way up to Roxas' room, I turn to her, "Do you really want to keep the baby...? I mean, you don't want to put it up for adoption?"

"Nami... this could be our chance to start a family. We wouldn't have to go through the adoption process, or in vitro fertilization... We could have a happy, healthy baby that's all our own. Do you really wanna give that up?"

"I... I never thought about it that way," I say, shoving my hands in my back pockets. "But you're right. If you want to keep it, I'll stand behind you a hundred percent."

She stops and turns to me, looking down into my eyes with a smile. "I love you, Namine... We can make this work. We'll get through it together."

"I love you too, Yuffie."

I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared... because this entire thing scares me to death. I thought just getting married was crazy, but having a baby...? It's insanity! But like she says... we'll get through it together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, Chapter Ten! :) Sorry that took a lot longer than expected! The computer kept deleting things and I had to rewrite a LOT of this stuff. I really really hope you all like it... I know a lot of it is very controversial stuff, but it's stuff I've wanted to write about for awhile now. **

**PLEASE _do not review saying I'm fucked up or weird..._ if you're just going to complain about my personal choices, save your breath. I don't even want to hear it. **

**However! Positive reviews or creative criticism that's actually useful is very welcome!  
**

**Also, if one more person complains because so many people are gay, I'm gonna scream. THESE ARE THE PAIRINGS, PEOPLE! I've always loved these pairings, and I'm not going to change them just because there isn't a balance of hetero and homosexuals. I know, I know... it's a lot of gay, but does that really make it any less of a good story? **

**Well, I'll get down from my soapbox and let you continue on with your lives... I'm hoping to have the next chapter out within the next couple of days. I do have a blog where I'll be keeping you updated now on how the chapters are coming along! It's krwalker15 . wordpress .com so feel free to visit and enjoy! **

**HOLY GOD YUFFIE IS PREGNANT!**

**Sorry... I had to. :3 That even surprised me when it popped into my brain. ;3**


End file.
